


Rejs do Hilo

by Hek



Series: Wyspy skarbów [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Daddy Issues, Other, archetypy, bez szans na powodzenie, czas akcji: między drugim a trzecim sezonem, drzewostatki, i punkty styczne, i różne inne rzeczy, jaskinie, każdy ma swoją, labirynty, opowieść o opowieściach, problemy z teraźniejszością, przyjaźń, rozbieżności, sztormy i wichry, tańczący z wężami, trochę dante, trochę indiana jones, trochę platon, wyspę skarbów, zadry z przeszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: 1. Odpłynął Tom, gdzie morza kres,- Odpłynął Tom do Hilo.Poszarzał świat za ścianą łez.- Odpłynął Tom do Hilo.Ref. Do Hilo, gdzieś hen, daleko stąd.Co zrobić mam?Odpłynął Tom do Hilo.2. Odszedł Tom w zachodu czas,Słońca blask na desce zgasł.3. Odpłynął Tom, lecz powiem wam,I ja kiedyś dotrę tam.   "Odpłynął Tom do Hilo" (szanta)  - Muszę ci coś wyznać: gdy z Jackiem próbowaliśmy zmienić wynik głosowania i obalić Flinta, zamierzaliśmy przekonać waszych najważniejszych ludzi do dezercji i ich zwerbować. Ale przede wszystkim chodziło nam o zrekrutowanie ciebie. Słyszeliśmy o tobie. Nie jakiś złodziejaszek, który robi to tylko dla złota. Nie jakiś tchórz, który potrzebuje flaszki, żeby znaleźć odwagę do walki, tylko prawdziwy pirat, poświęcony temu życiu. Poświęcony życiu bez kajdan...- Pieprz się, Vane.- ...i wierny aż do śmierci. "Black Sails" s02e09





	1. Prolog (Hilo)

Ułamek sekundy, jedno spojrzenie i Billy już wie, że niezależnie od tego, co teraz postanowią, Charles Vane i tak zadynda na sznurze.

Nie można uratować kogoś, kto tego nie chce.

– Billy. – Agitator czeka na znak. Włosy kleją mu się do spoconego czoła, więc odgarnia je niecierpliwym ruchem dłoni. – Billy, zaraz założą mu pętlę na szyję.

– Wiem – odpowiada, nie odrywając wzroku od wozu, na którym stoi skazaniec.  – _Czekaj._

Żal, strach, wściekłość, podziw, poczucie winy, wszystko spływa na niego w jednym momencie i jest trochę tak, jak tuż przed bitwą, gdy łomot serca zagłusza inne dźwięki. A potem przychodzi zrozumienie. Rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz, Charles, myśli, nie odrywając wzroku od kapitana, który ponad głowami tłuszczy patrzy prosto na niego. Tak musi być. Dokładnie tak. Tłum – nienaturalnie cichy, niebo – potwornie niebieskie, a do tego smród zjełczałego rybiego tłuszczu, potu i skóry, zapach soli i oceanu, piasek trzeszczący pod podeszwami butów. Tak cuchnie, tak wygląda Nassau, nawet wtedy, gdy próbuje udawać cywilizowane miejsce.

– Billy…

Billy nie odpowiada, potrząsa tylko głową, skupiony aż do granic. W ustach ma sucho, jakby nie pił niczego przez wiele godzin. Tak musi być, jego myśli rwą się i plączą jak nici, chociaż nie ruszył gorzałki od czasu, gdy Charles Vane odnalazł go, pijanego w sztok, w pobliżu obozowiska opiumistów, wiele tygodni temu. Mógłbym gardło zedrzeć: ja, Flint, do diabła!, nawet Silver, a agitacja i tak nie zdałaby się na nic, bo tym razem trzeba czegoś więcej niż żonglerki słowami, żeby obudzić mieszkańców Nassau. Potrzeba symbolu. A czy istnieje symbol, który mocniej oddziałuje na wyobraźnię pospólstwa, niż dobrowolna ofiara?

Ja to wiem i on to wie. On – intuicyjnie, ja – ponieważ wychowali mnie agitatorzy, a dzieciństwo spędziłem między prasą drukarska a wiecami w zaułkach Kensington. Dlatego teraz niemal niedostrzegalnie kręci głową, jakby dobrze wiedział, co planujemy, mnie natomiast nie pozostaje nic innego, jak pogodzić się z jego decyzją, z naszą decyzją, chociaż palce same zaciskają się na rękojeści broni.

Czasem wszystko, co należy zrobić, to powstrzymać się od działania. Czasem to największe wyzwanie ze wszystkich.

Chciałby zamknąć oczy, ale nie potrafi.

Jeden, dwa trzy… skrzyp sznura obciążonego ciałem, klekot wozu, jęk stojącej w pobliżu kobiety, która chowa twarz w dłoniach, chociaż zapewne widziała już w życiu gorsze sceny od publicznej egzekucji. Wiatr targa jej krwistoczerwoną apaszką. Świat powinien zastygnąć w miejscu, poszarzeć – wszak niecodziennie giną legendy – nie robi tego jednak, tylko spokojnie toczy się dalej wraz ze swoim balastem. Billy zagryza wargi. Czuje na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Bena Gunna, który, trzeba mu to przyznać, nie okazał do tej pory zdziwienia, chociaż miał ku temu powody, słyszy też posapywanie agitatora, a jego urywany, przesycony winem oddech, łaskocze go w szyję. Obaj czekają na rozkazy lub choćby wyjaśnienie, dlaczego, na Boga, zamiast ratować Vane’a, pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć, chociaż Flintowi obiecałeś co innego? Kim jesteś, na Boga, żeby decydować o życiu lub śmierci innych?

Nazywam się William Manderly i jestem synem swojego ojca.

Nazywam się Billy Bones i prędzej czy później popłynę do Hilo, w ślad za kapitanem Vane’em. Raczej prędzej niż później, biorąc pod uwagę fach, którym się trudnię.

– Idź. – Gdy się odzywa, jego głos brzmi prawie normalnie. – Teraz.

Agitator kiwa głową i znika. Otrzymał dostateczną ilość pieniędzy, by robić swoje i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań.

Cisza trwa nieskończenie długo, tak długo, że Billy przez chwilę obawia się, że plan zawiódł, a Charles umarł na darmo, ale w tym momencie coś pęka, rozpada się na kawałki, na szmery, urywki zdań, głosy ochrypłe od oburzenia, przekleństwa rzucane pod adresem brytyjskich żołnierzy, gubernatora i „tej cipy Guthrie”, z którą już dawno ktoś powinien zrobić porządek. Przez tłum przebiegają iskry, zwiastujące pożar.

Bierze głęboki oddech i odwraca się w kierunku Bena Gunna.

– Teraz rozumiesz? – pyta.  

Tamten nie odpowiada, tylko powoli kiwa głową.


	2. Punkt zapalny

Dopóki walczą, a walczą niemal dzień w dzień, Billy trzyma się nieźle. Obserwuje Silvera, przytłoczonego nową rolą, i myśli: nie, mnie to nie spotka, wytrzymam, nie takie rzeczy w życiu przeszedłem. Najważniejsze to skupić się na zadaniu i nie wybiegać za daleko w przyszłość, bo jedna refleksja za dużo i koniec!, lądujesz w morzu zaszyty w worek, a razem z tobą pechowcy, którzy ci zaufali. Czyli, w tym przypadku, cała awangarda, bo Billy uchodzi za jej przywódcę. Swoją drogą to zabawne, że ze wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi to właśnie on, William Manderly, syn pary największych przeciwników rozlewu krwi w całym Londynie, skończył jako siepacz kapitana Flinta, jego zbrojne ramię. Jeżeli istnieje Bóg, jego poczucie humoru pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Dopiero powrót do Nassau wytrąca Billy’ego z równowagi.

– Dwa dni – zapowiedział Flint, gdy dotarli do portu po kolejnej rajzie, krwawszej niż wszystkie do tej pory i zupełnie bezcelowej. Stracili kilku ludzi, Howell nie nadążał ze zszywaniem ran. Na dodatek prowiant doszczętnie zaśmierdł, bo nikt nie miał czasu, żeby się nim prawidłowo zająć, więc pod koniec rejsu zarówno zdrowi jak i ranni żywili się sucharami, korzystając przy tym z minimalnych racji wody pitnej. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie wyszło im to na dobre. – I ani dnia dłużej. Czy to jasne?

Byli tak zmęczeni, że nawet nie protestowali, klęli tylko pod nosem, bo wcześniej mówiło się o tym, że przerwa potrwa co najmniej tydzień, jeśli nie dłużej. Do żadnej awantury jednak nie doszło. Silver próbował, co prawda, przekonać kapitana, żeby zmienił decyzję i zapewne użył wszystkich argumentów, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, ale odszedł z kwitkiem, a gdy Billy zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, zrezygnował z zadawania pytań. Potrafił zresztą odpowiedzieć na nie sam. Wkrótce, po ostatnich przygotowaniach i losowaniu, kto zostaje na okręcie, a kto schodzi na ląd, na wodzie wylądowały szalupy i jedna po drugiej ruszyły ku plaży. Billy załapał się na ostatnią,

Słońce pali w kark i w odsłonięte ramiona, a skwar osiąga zenit. Siedzący obok Billy’ego Silver ma przymknięte oczy i wygląda jak człowiek dręczony gorączką, co, biorąc pod uwagę jego ranę, zapewne nie mija się z prawdą. To niesłychane jak bardzo się postarzał. Gdyby ktoś postawił tamtego cwaniaczka sprzed paru miesięcy przy obecnym kwatermistrzu (Silver kwatermistrzem, kto by pomyślał!), prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłby, że to jedna i ta sama osoba.

– Musisz odpocząć – stwierdza Billy na pozór obojętnie, przysłaniając oczy dłonią i prześlizgując się wzrokiem po namiotach, które wyrosły na plaży podczas ich nieobecności. Jest ich teraz więcej, a nad niektórymi powiewają obce dla oka bandery. – Kiedy ostatnio przespałeś więcej niż dwie godziny jednym ciągiem?

Silver prycha i zanurza rękę w wodzie aż po łokieć.

– To jego powinieneś o to zapytać – odpowiada z niechęcią, krzywiąc wargi w gorzkim uśmiechu. – Nie ja dowodzę ludźmi podczas rajzy, jestem kaleką, zapomniałeś?

– Ale to ty zapewniasz im bezpieczny odwrót.

Tamten nie odpowiada, kręci tylko głową. Niedobrze, myśli Billy, przejmując wiosło od kompana, skoro Silver jest w takim stanie, to co się dzieje w głowie Flinta? Oby wiedział, co robi, bo w przeciwnym wypadku wszyscy jesteśmy zgubieni, a nie chciałbym, żeby Nassau skończyło tak jak Charles Town. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego, ale zupełnie mi ta wizja nie odpowiada.

Muldoon wyciąga dłoń, chcąc pomóc kwatermistrzowi w opuszczeniu łodzi, ale Silver ignoruje ten gest i wydostaje się na brzeg samodzielnie. Krople potu na jego twarzy mogą od biedy uchodzić za morską wodę.

– Nie szarżuj – mruczy Billy ostrzegawczo – bo martwy się nikomu nie przydasz.

W odpowiedzi słyszy tylko siarczyste przekleństwo. Idziesz, czy podziwiasz widoki?, słyszy jeszcze, więc wzrusza ramionami i wskakuje do wody, rozkoszując się przez chwilą jej chłodem, aż przemyka mu przez głowę, że chętnie by trochę popływał, ot tak, dla przyjemności. Nie robi tego jednak, tylko idzie za Silverem. Mają do załatwienia tyle spraw, że pływanie trzeba zostawić na później.

Aż do wieczora wszystko idzie jako tako, bo jego myśli krążą wokół prozaicznych problemów związanych z okrętem, aprowizacją i bronią, ale gdy ostatecznie rozstają się z Silverem w pobliżu dawnego pałacu gubernatora, samokontrolę Billy’ego Bonesa trafia szlag.

 Nie wytrzymam, uświadamia sobie z bolesną pewnością, obserwując, dwóch pijanych załogantów Rackhama, którzy objęci wpół maszerują w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku. Dłużej tego nie zniosę. Jeden z mężczyzn potyka się o własne nogi, drugi parska śmiechem, a wkrótce obaj znikają w labiryncie domostw – czy raczej skleconych naprędce szałasów – wyjąc przy tym piosenkę o chędożeniu dziewek. W powietrzu wisi smród wymiocin i przetrawionego alkoholu. Billy wie, że powinien czuć odrazę do tamtych dwóch, podobnie jak do innych nieszczęśników topiących smutki w butelce, ale nie potrafi, bo prawda jest taka, że odkąd postawił nogę na tej cholernej plaży, myśli wyłącznie o tym, żeby się urżnąć.

– Niech to szlag – mówi na głos i zawraca, świadom własnej klęski. Nogi same prowadzą go do gospody. Waha się wprawdzie raz jeszcze, gdy jego oczom ukazuje się szyld targany wieczorną bryzą, ale ostatecznie ląduje w środku i szybko zapomina o wyrzutach sumienia. Prosi o dwie flaszki za jednym zamachem.

Knajpa w Nassau nie ma nic wspólnego ze speluną, w której upijał się Jim Manderly, gdy tracił wiarę w sens swojej misji, ale Billy i tak nie może uwolnić się od skojarzeń. To nic, że wygląda tu całkiem inaczej – inne stoły, inne zapachy, zupełnie inni ludzie – wystarczy zamknąć oczy, a wizja tamtej zapyziałej nory sama pojawia się w głowie. Billy znowu czuje się jak dziesięciolatek, który włóczy się po mieście, żeby odnaleźć swojego ojca, chociaż od tamtego czasu upłynęło tak wiele wody, że można by nią zalać całe Bahamy. Ten sam strach odbiera mu oddech i wpełza do mięśni. Ta sama wściekłość gotuje krew w żyłach i sprawia, że każde spojrzenie lub uwaga rzucona półgębkiem wydają się obelgami nie do zniesienia.

– Billy?

Aż się wzdryga, gdy słyszy znajomy głos. Przy stole, samotny pośród tłumu, siedzi de Groot nad butelką whisky i patrzy tak, jakby czytał Billy’emu w myślach, co oczywiście nie może być prawdą, ale Billy i tak czuje mrowienie w kręgosłupie. Że też musiałem spotkać właśnie jego, myśli ze złością pod adresem nawigatora, chociaż tamten nie narzuca mu się w żaden sposób.

Cholerny de Groot i jego cholerne, wszystkowidzące ślepia! Billy oddałby wiele, żeby móc ukryć gdzieś flaszki, które przed chwilą zakupił, ale jest już za późno na taki manewr. Zresztą, na Boga, co staremu do tego, że zdecydowałeś się spędzić wolny wieczór w taki a nie inny sposób? Ani to twój brat, ani swat. Masz takie samo prawo do tych butelek, jak on do swojej, więc przestań histeryzować, tylko przywitaj się grzecznie, powiedz, że masz już inne plany, och, pan rozumie, panie de Groot, dama na mnie czeka, i po prostu stąd wyjdź, nie tłumacząc niczego więcej. Nikogo nie obchodzi, czy się upijesz, czy też nie: ani de Groota, ani Flinta, ani nawet Silvera, który zapewne robi w tej chwili dokładnie to samo. Nikogo nie obchodzisz, Billy. A sekrety twojego dzieciństwa zginęły razem z Halem Gatesem, bo kapitan skręcił im kark.

– Dobry wieczór, panie de Groot. – Na przekór sobie Billy nie dość, że siada naprzeciwko tamtego, to jeszcze stawia butelki na widoku, jakby chciał powiedzieć: myśl sobie, co chcesz, mam to głęboko w dupie. – Sam pan tak biesiaduje, bez doktora? Nie puścili go na ląd?

– Ależ puścili, puścili – de Groot dolewa sobie trunku i przez chwilę przygląda się szklance, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć na jej dnie diabła – ale uznał, że spać może równie dobrze na pokładzie i nie musi do tego celu telepać się na plażę. Tylko o tym marzył, o śnie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, powinienem wziąć z niego przykład, ale… – urywa i mimowolnym gestem trze skroń.

Billy kiwa głową. Nie trzeba mu niczego tłumaczyć.

– W takim razie wypiję z panem kolejkę – mówi, zanim rozsądek nakazuje mu ugryźć się w język. – Oczywiście, o ile pan pozwoli.

De Groot nie odpowiada, tylko kiwa na jedną z dziewcząt.  Butelki Billy’ego na pewno nie uszły jego uwadze, ale mimo to, gdy na stole ląduje druga, niezbyt czysta szklanka, wlewa do niej własną whisky i przesuwa szkło w kierunku kompana.

Nie rozmawiają wiele. Po prostu siedzą, a życie toczy się gdzieś za ich plecami: ktoś rozbija kufel, jakaś dziewczyna zanosi się pijackim śmiechem, słychać zgrzytliwe dźwięki skrzypiec i stukot łyżek, które służą za dodatkowy instrument, wyznaczający rytm przyśpiewki. Wieczór jakich wiele w Nassau. Z zakamarków dobiegają odgłosy pospiesznie uprawianej miłości, brudnej i zupełnie przypadkowej. Przyspieszone oddechy, wilgoć, wybuch w głowie, poszarpane odzienie, człowiek ograniczony do bycia ciałem ocierającym się o drugie ciało. Kiedyś Billy przyłączyłby się do tej zabawy, ale nie teraz – teraz sama myśl o tym budzi w nim wstręt. Co jest z tobą nie tak?, usłyszał jakiś czas temu od dziewki, którą przygruchał sobie na plaży. Poszli do jakiejś nory, w której stało jedynie łóżko, zbite byle jak z desek. Sienniki dawno przegniły, zresztą nigdy nie były dobrej jakości. Dziewczyna, Rose, Eliza, Ruby, czy jak jej tam było, wstała z niego i z furią zaczęła się ubierać, zbierając z ziemi rozrzucone łachy. Paznokcie miała czarne od brudu. Usechł ci, czy co? Więcej jej nie zobaczył, zresztą po tym epizodzie nie szukał już przygód, dziwiąc się, że inni załoganci korzystają z dziewcząt z burdelu Max, jakby nigdy nic, jakby nic z tego, co robili pod wodzą Flinta nie działo się naprawdę. Nie powiedział tego Rose, Elizie czy Ruby (zresztą i tak by nie zrozumiała), ale gdy zobaczył ją nagą, przypomniał sobie stos trupów, który „usypali” kilka dni wcześniej w miejscowości na północ od Charles Town. Były tam także kobiety. Jedna, szczególnie urodziwa, wylądowała na samej górze stosu, a jej czarne włosy rozwiewane wiatrem i pokryte skrzepłą krwią szczególnie utkwiły Billy’emu w pamięci.

De Groot też tam wtedy był, chociaż zwykle nie brał udziału w napadach, bo zbyt wiele zależało od jego nawigatorskich umiejętności. Tym razem jednak wyruszył z nimi i Billy pamięta go, jak po wszystkim, stoi z założonymi na piersi rękoma, wpatrując się w stos, a kąciki jego ust drgają spazmatycznie. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się wtedy na chwilę. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy de Groot przyłączył się do awangardy, więcej go w tej roli nie zobaczyli.

Gdy nawigator odwraca się, żeby powiedzieć „dobry wieczór” znajomemu, Billy mimowolnie zerka na tatuaż na jego szyi. Kiedyś zapytał Gatesa, czy wie, co przedstawia, ale tamten zaśmiał się tylko i wzruszył ramionami, no jak to co?, odparł, spartaczoną robotę tatuażysty! Z cycatej baby nic nie wyszło i została jeno plama! Dlatego, pogroził mu palcem, lepiej uważaj, Billy, komu dajesz się kłuć, bo możesz skończyć tak samo. Niech stary de Groot będzie dla ciebie przestrogą.

Coś w tonie głosu Gatesa nie pozwalało wierzyć w prawdziwość jego słów, więc Billy nie uwierzył, ale też nie wypytywał więcej. Tatuaż to sprawa tego, kto go nosi. Może to faktycznie cycata baba, która nie udała się tatuażyście, ale równie dobrze mógł to być żółw (ta wersja wydaje się Billy’emu najbardziej prawdopodobna) lub cień wieloryba widziany z góry, z pokładu okrętu. Czemu o tym rozmyślasz?, Billy szybko podnosi szklankę do ust, czemu akurat teraz? Alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzewa ciało i sprawia, że wszystko staje się rozmyte i trochę mnie kanciaste niż zazwyczaj. Mniej bolesne. Niestety, to tylko pierwsza faza. Gdyby Billy na niej poprzestał, prawdopodobnie byłoby mu w życiu łatwiej, ale niestety, po pierwszej fazie następuje kolejna, mniej przyjemna, a potem – etap dzikiego szału, upodlenia i kompletnego upadku. Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec, kołacze mu się w głowie, chociaż matka nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała. Nie miała okazji. Dlatego, gdy tylko usłyszy ten głos w głowie, głos, w którym pod wpływem emocji pobrzmiewał irlandzki akcent, wie, że nie zdoła poprzestać na szklance, dwóch, czy pięciu, tylko będzie musiał obalić kilka butelek, żeby stracić przytomność. Kiedyś potrafił z tym walczyć, ale po tym, co przeszedł w koszarach na Harbour Island, wszystko było o wiele trudniejsze – i o wiele prostsze zarazem.

– Czas na mnie – mówi i zrywa się z miejsca trochę zbyt gwałtownie, żeby mogło to ujść za przypadek. Szklanka przewraca się na bok i turla w kierunku krawędzi. Billy łapie ją w ostatniej chwili.  – Dziękuję za towarzystwo, panie de Groot.

Jak on ma właściwie na imię?, przemyka mu przez głowę. Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek mówił mu po imieniu. Doktor Howell? Randall? Gates…? A może on w ogóle nie ma imienia, tylko pojawił się znikąd, wypełzł z otchłani, żeby z rozkazu jakiegoś równie bezimiennego bożka pomagać Flintowi w jego krucjacie i – ostatecznie – zabrać ich wszystkich do piekła?

Chce odejść, nie czekając na reakcję de Groota, ale wtedy czuje, że tamten chwyta go za nadgarstek i przytrzymuje w miejscu.

– Może powinieneś wrócić na okręt? – pyta, unosząc brwi do góry.

Billy wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie.

– Pewnie tak – odpowiada i uwalnia rękę, a potem rzuca jeszcze „dobranoc, panie de Groot”, chwyta swoje nienapoczęte jeszcze butelki i długimi krokami pokonuje odległość dzielącą go od drzwi. Gdy wychodzi, opiera się o ścianę gospody i zamyka oczy, czując, jak dudni mu serce. Tak, jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć, myśli z nagłą paniką. Teraz, tutaj, bez żadnej przyczyny. Serce po prostu… po prostu…

– Ej, ty, dobrze się czujesz? – Nie spostrzega, gdy tuż obok niego wyrasta zwalista postać marynarza. Widać butelka dobrze usposobiła go do świata, bo zamiast obić Billy’emu mordę (powód na pewno by się znalazł), klepie go przyjacielsko po ramieniu i wypytuje, czy aby w czymś nie pomóc, brachu, może przynieść wody, piwa, wódki, przyprowadzić kogoś, a właściwie to ja cię chyba znam, pływasz pod Flintem, dobrze mówię?

– Nie – odpowiada Billy, desperackim ruchem odpychając się od ściany. – Zdecydowanie nie pod Flintem.

Zatacza się, wędrując środkiem ulicy, chociaż nie wypił jeszcze na tyle dużo, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek uzasadnienie. Mimo późnej pory, a może właśnie z jej powodu, hałas panuje tak wielki, że trudno sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek mógł tutaj zasnąć – no, na pewno nie w pobliżu burdelu i gospody. Z plaży dobiegają śpiewy, łuny ognisk rozświetlają niebo. Widać nas jak na dłoni, myśli Billy, wdychając zapach spalenizny, jesteśmy pieprzoną świecą pośród jebanego mroku, a kapitan Hume i jemu podobni tylko czekają, żeby nas zdławić. Co się tu dzieje? Czy to grupka pijaków, czy brytyjskich żołnierzy? Tańczą czy strzelają? Śmieją się czy wywrzaskują rozkazy? Giną czy pokładają się na ziemi razem z dziewkami? To tylko wzrok płata ci figle, Billy Bonesie, wzrok, noc i alkohol. Wcale nie potykasz się o trupa dziewczyny z rozpłatanym brzuchem, na ziemi leży zwykła deska, którą ktoś pozostawił własnemu losowi, deska, nie dziewczyna. Kurwa jebana mać! Nogę przeszywa ból, więc Billy klnie, a potem kuśtyka w kierunku jakiegoś domu, który wygląda na opuszczony, choć to nie do wiary, bo porządne domy zawsze mają w Nassau wzięcie. Ten tutaj jest jednak pusty, zaniedbany i osmalony ogniem, między deskami rozpleniło się zielsko. Widocznie właściciela spotkał na tyle paskudny los, że nikt nie odważył się tutaj zamieszkać. Piraci bywają cholernie przesądni.

 Billy siada na progu i wyciąga przed siebie nogi – kostka pulsuje tępym bólem. Świetnie, tylko tego mi brakowało, myśli, ale nie potrafi przejąć się tym naprawdę, po prostu otwiera jedną z butelek i przytyka ją sobie do ust, nie dbając już o pozory. Co za różnica, gdzie się upiję? Równie dobrze mogę to zrobić tutaj. Albo chociaż zacząć. Tak, opuszczona rudera, którą jakiś żałosny pochlaj sfajczył razem z dorobkiem całego życia, to świetna sceneria dla twojego pijaństwa, Billy Bonesie, synu swojego ojca. Trunek pali w gardło i smakuje ohydnie, jest o wiele gorszej jakości niż „arystokratyczna” whisky pana de Groota. Cóż, każdy pije to, na co zasłużył. Ja zasłużyłem właśnie na to.

– Jeden kaleka w drużynie nie wystarczy? Chcesz mi robić konkurencję?    

Ognik rozbłyska i gaśnie. Przez zapach spalenizny przedziera się inna woń, intensywna, cierpka, a jednak przyjemna dla nozdrzy. Silver zaciąga się dymem. Skąd się tu wziął? Przecież miał się zaszyć w jakiejś czarnej dziurze i próbować odpocząć… a w każdym razie takie plany przedstawił Billy’emu, gdy rozstawali się parę godzin temu. Widocznie kłamał jak zwykle lub zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili. Albo uznał, że skoro i tak nie zaśnie, to równie dobrze może posiedzieć na ulicy i pogapić się na ludzi.

– A od kiedy to – Billy wskazuje fajkę, którą Silver ściska tak, jakby była bronią. Zresztą może rzeczywiście nią jest – palisz tytoń?

– Poczęstowałbym cię, bosmanie, ale niestety nie mam już więcej. Wybacz.

Billy kręci głową, wskazując na flaszkę. Przyszedł tu z własnymi zapasami, nie potrzebował niczyjej łaski.

Wytrzymałem de Groota, wytrzymam i Silvera, myśli, masując sobie kostkę. Oby nie była skręcona... nie, na pewno nie jest, to tylko stłuczenie, nic więcej. Ból ma także dobre strony – przyćmiewa obrazy mordowanego Nassau: deska ani trochę nie przypomina już martwej dziewczyny, a rozochoceni tancerze nie wyglądają jak angielscy siepacze, to śmieszne, że mogłem tak pomyśleć choćby przez chwilę! Nassau jest tak samo żywe i ohydne jak zawsze. Pełne wigoru i ambicji. Wspaniałe i żałosne zarazem. To niemożliwe, żeby kiedykolwiek – ktokolwiek – nawet Hume i jemu podobni – zdołał zmieść je z powierzchni ziemi, a w każdym razie na pewno nie na zawsze, bo odrodziłoby się znowu, jeszcze wspanialsze i jeszcze bardziej ohydne niż poprzednio. Nassau Henry’ego Avery’ego, Benjamina Hornigolda, Jamesa Flinta… Moje.

– Zakładam, że nie rozmyślasz o dziewkach – prycha Silver i przeciąga się lekko, jakby siedział tu dostatecznie długo, by zdrętwiały mu mięśnie. Jego głos brzmi teraz o wiele raźniej niż w dzień: być może gorączka już spadła lub chłód wieczoru orzeźwił kwatermistrza na tyle, by przywrócić mu siły. Billy wie jednak, że to tylko pozory, krótkie polepszenie tuż przed zgonem. Wie, bo sam po wielokroć przeżywał to samo.

– I tak, i nie – odpowiada w końcu, biorąc kolejny łyk bimbru. Do diabła, jakie to niedobre! I jakie mocne. – Myślałem o Nassau. O tym, że nie chcę, żeby zginęło...

– A ja myślałem o Flincie – Tamten wchodzi mu w słowo. – I o tym, że chciałbym, żeby go diabli wzięli.

– …a jednocześnie mam ochotę spalić je aż do gruntu.

– Ale z drugiej strony… – Silver bierze głęboki oddech. – Cholera, wcale bym tego nie pragnął – milknie, żeby po chwili kontynuować: trochę gorączkowo a trochę z rozmysłem, jak to on. Pieprzony Silver i jego pieprzone słowa. – To się nie może dobrze skończyć, to wszystko – macha ręką, ogarniając tym gestem nie tylko Nassau, ale i całe Bahamy – mam wrażenie, że siedzimy na beczce prochu, która lada chwile wyleci w powietrze. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego jeszcze stąd nie uciekłem?

– Być może –  Billy zerka w górę, chociaż niebo jest zbyt zachmurzone, żeby dało się zobaczyć gwiazdy – nie jesteś takim chujem, jakiego próbujesz zgrywać.

Tamten uśmiecha się półgębkiem, przy czym uśmiech nie sięga oczu.

– A być może jesteś większym chujem, niż przypuszczamy…  – Billy próbuje się podnieść, a gdy mu się to wreszcie udaje, robi na próbę kilka kroków. Noga trochę mu dokucza, nie na tyle jednak, by trzeba się było martwić. – Cóż, prawdę powiedziawszy niewiele mnie to obchodzi, dopóki próbujesz zapanować nad Flintem. A próbujesz, prawda?

– Wiesz, chyba jednak wolałbym rozmawiać o dziewkach – mruczy Silver, z widoczną satysfakcją obserwując niepewne ruchy bosmana. Gasi fajkę i jego twarz nagle ogarnia półmrok. – Bywaj, Billy. Podziel się z kimś tymi flaszkami, bo jak je wypijesz sam, to za nic nie trafisz na pokład. A wolałbym nie odpływać stąd bez ciebie.

– Dzięki za radę, Silver. Bywaj.

Oczywiście nie zamierza skorzystać z rady ani de Groota, ani tym bardziej Silvera – nie po to kupował ten przeklęty bimber, żeby go teraz wylewać do morza! – ale postawia oddalić się od centrum tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Żadnych ludzi, żadnych przypadkowych spotkań. Tylko on, Billy Bones, syn agitatora, aktualnie pirat i poplecznik kapitana Flinta, niech go piekło pochłonie, i najpaskudniejszy bimber na Bahamach. No, pomijając ten pędzony przez Freddy’ego Londsdale’a, ale to już całkiem inna historia.

Im dalej od burdelu, tym zabudowa rzadsza i mniej ludzi na ulicach – tu od biedy dałoby się nawet wyspać, gdyby nie amatorzy opium, którzy od czasu do czasu tędy przechodzą, zmierzając do ruin między skałami. To właśnie tam Billy postanawia skryć się przed światem, chociaż obecność „żywych trupów”, jak nazywa się w Nassau opiumistów stojących nad grobem, nie jest mu zbytnio na rękę. Całe szczęście jednak, teren jest na tyle duży, by pomieścić wszystkich: szkielety obleczone skórą i żebrzące o kolejną porcję prochów, chorych, chromych, pijanych, ba, nawet całkiem trzeźwych, którzy właśnie w tym miejscu lubili spiskować lub mordować swoich współbraci. Jakby naprawdę nie mogli znaleźć lepszego miejsca! Jest tu kilka naprawdę przykrych zakątków, szczególnie obozowisko nad rozpadliną budzi grozę, ale Billy kieruje się w przeciwnym kierunku, tam, gdzie znajdują się jaskinie. Nie na tyle duże, by jakiś nieszczęśnik próbował się tutaj osiedlić, ale wystarczające dla kogoś, kto planował urżnąć się w samotności, żeby nie zrobić nikomu krzywdy.

O tym, że Billy, podobnie jak jego ojciec, gdy zaczynał pić to pił bez umiaru i robił się agresywny, wiedział jedynie Gates – i to tylko dlatego, że znał Jima Manderly’ego jeszcze z Londynu. Inni, nawet Logan, z którym Billy przez pewien czas przyjaźnił się najbardziej, nie mieli o tym pojęcia, chociaż pokpiwali od czasu do czasu, że ich bosman, co prawda, za ciupcianiem przepada, ale za to stroni od butelki jak jakiś pastor. Cóż, jego sprawa, dodawali. Nie chce, niech nie pije, byleby tylko nie odwodził od pijaństwa tych, którzy za własne, z trudem zrabowane pieniądze, zamierzali zaprószyć głowy.

Oczywiście rzecz wyglądała nieco inaczej, niż wszyscy sądzili – Billy nie tyle nie lubił pić, co siłą woli trzymał się z daleka od wódki. Właściwie tylko trzy razy pofolgował sobie, odkąd pływał pod banderą Flinta, ten zaś miał być czwarty i, do diabła!, jeśli istniał jakikolwiek dobry powód, żeby się upić, to z pewnością były nim ostatnie wyprawy łupieskie Konia Morskiego. Wybrzeże Nowego Świata spływało krwią, a Billy miał wrażenie – nawet teraz, gdy wspinał się na górę pomiędzy skałami – że brodzi w niej aż po kolana. Jestem brudny, kołacze mu się po głowie, tak brudny, że musiałbym zedrzeć skórę, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Kamienie trzaskają pod podeszwami jego butów. Gdzieś z głębi, z obozowiska „żywych trupów”, dobiegają ni to śpiewy, ni to jęki. Brzmi to złowieszczo. Ukryte między kamieniami ogniska rozświetlają jamy, w których gnieżdżą się ludzie pogrzebani za życia.

Noga nadal boli, więc Billy stara się ją oszczędzać, przerzucając ciężar na tę drugą; chyba jednak jest skręcona. Raz czy dwa o mało się nie przewraca, bo nie zna terenu na tyle dobrze, by poruszać się tędy nocą po omacku – zwodzą go ruchome kamienie. Mimo to jednak, drogę do jaskiń pamięta dobrze, jakby ktoś wyrył mu ją po wewnętrznej stronie czaszki. Jaskinia grozy. Nawiedzona jaskinia. Och, mieszkają w niej złe duchy, i to jakie duchy! Billy zanosi się bezgłośnym śmiechem, przypominając sobie plotki, które krążyły po Nassau po jego ostatnim pijaństwie, tym połączonym z atakiem szału. Padło nawet sformułowanie: wilkołak, jak Bozie kocham, bosmanie mój najmilszy, wilkołak zamieszkał w ruinach! Żarcia mu tutaj nie zabraknie, co to, to nie! A jeśli weźmie się za opiumistów, to czeka go w dodatku darmowy haj… Sam powiedz, Billy, czy to nie jest świetna historia?

Świetna zaiste, myśli teraz z nagłym smutkiem i przystaje, żeby otworzyć kolejną butelkę, bo ciężar w piersi robi się nie do zniesienia. To Logan wymyślał bajdy o wilkołaku. Narwany, zaczepny, wyszczekany Logan, który pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął i nigdy więcej się nie pojawił, ot jakby nigdy nic – był człowiek, nie ma człowieka. Billy nie dociekał, co się z nim stało. Nie musiał. Pożegnał się z Loganem po swojemu, wrzucając do morza jego osobiste rzeczy i nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy ujrzał obok siebie Silvera, wpatrującego się w toń z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Tym razem żwir trzaska bardziej, niż powinien, a kilka kamyków osuwa się w dół, ku rozpadlinie. Każdego innego dnia – nocy – Billy zareagowałby błyskawicznie: ciąłby, zanim w ogóle spostrzegłby wroga. Ale nie teraz. Teraz jego ruchy są zbyt wolne, myśli zbyt chaotyczne.

Albo inaczej: gdzieś w głębi ducha Billy po prostu nie chce się bronić. Dobrze, niech będzie, macie mnie, skoro tak, popłynę do Hilo trochę wcześniej, niż przypuszczałem, to nawet lepiej, nie będę musiał dłużej męczyć się z Flintem. Mimo to, mimo wahania, w jego ręku pojawia się nóż, szybko jednak ląduje w mroku. To gdzieś tutaj Jack Rackham zgubił perły, ta myśl jest klarowna aż do bólu, to gdzieś tutaj zginęli załoganci Vane’a. Billy odpycha jednego z napastników, drugiego kopie w goleń. Na nic to się nie zdaje, bo trzeci zarzuca mu na szyję rzemień i zaczyna z całej siły dusić, a że jest silny, tak samo silny lub nawet silniejszy od Billy’ego, uwolnienie się od jego uścisku graniczy z cudem. Rozerwać rzemień, uciec z pułapki, złapać oddech. Płuca palą żywym ogniem. Nie. Nie. Nie tak. Billy szarpie się raz jeszcze, i kolejny, aż rzemień rozrywa mu skórę. Byle nie tętnicę. Byle nie. Jest trochę tak, jakby tonął, tylko w ustach ma piasek. Mówią, że przed śmiercią człowiekowi przelatuje przed oczami całe jego życie, no, najważniejsze jego momenty, ale Billy nie widzi nic poza cholerną skałą, która przypomina maczugę. Jego palce same zaciskają się na rzemieniu, żeby opóźnić nieuniknione.

– Chris! Uważaj!

To imię nic mu nie mówi, zresztą dźwięki zdają się tylko szumem bez końca i bez początku. Ale potem następuje ciąg dalszy – tym razem namacalny, odbijający się echem od skały i od jego własnego ciała. Uścisk staje się lżejszy, ledwo wyczuwalny. Billy jeszcze nie wierzy, że może oddychać, ale już się odwraca, już nokautuje mężczyznę, który rzuca się na niego z lewej strony, już spina się do kolejnego skoku. Ten, który go dusił, leży z rozpłataną czaszką na ziemi, a jego przeciwnik właśnie przebija pałaszem człowieka, który wygląda na herszta tej bandy. Wyglądał. Wyglądałby, gdyby nie to, że rzęzi teraz trzymając się za brzuch, a z jego ust buchają kaskady juchy.

Pałasz szybuje w powietrzu i upada obok Billy’ego.

– Na co czekasz?

Vane, konstatuje Billy. Co on tu robi? Nie ma jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tą kwestią, bo tamci nie zamierzają odpuścić – póki dychają, będą rzucać się do gardła jak wściekłe psy. Walczą bez ładu i składu, ich herszt zginął, ale ucieczka nie wchodzi już w grę, nie wtedy, gdy po drugiej stronie pałasza stoi Charles Vane. Który, nie wiedzieć czemu, postanowił przyjść z pomocą bosmanowi kapitana Flinta.

Kiedyś wszystko było jasne: Flint przeciwko Vane’owi, Vane w opozycji do Flinta, chaos przeciwko porządkowi. Teraz, gdy ci dwaj stanęli po jednej stronie, żeby bronić Nassau przed cywilizowanym światem, wszystko stanęło na głowie i przestało mieć jasne granice. Kto jest kim w tej opowieści? Billy pamięta tamtą rozmowę z Vane’em, gdy jego załoga przejęła okręt w pobliżu Charles Town, a on sam dostał propozycję przyłączenia się do zwycięzców. Paradoksalnie, jak się okazało wkrótce potem, to nie Billy przyłączył się do Vane’a, tylko Vane do Billy’ego – czy raczej do Flinta – i od tego momentu razem zaczęli pisać kolejny rozdział historii o piratach z Bahamów. Gdyby ktoś pół roku temu przepowiedział, że tak się stanie, zapewne zostałby wyśmiany przez wszystkich, włącznie z samymi zainteresowanymi. Teraz nikt się temu nie dziwił. Nawet temu, że Flint, nazywany jednym z najrozsądniejszych kapitanów w Nassau, szerzy chaos na wybrzeżach Nowego Świata, a Vane – dziki, nieokiełznany Vane – usiłuje z pomocą Jacka Rackhama naprawić fort i wprowadzić na New Providence odrobinę porządku.

Ostry sztych, ostrze zagłębiające się w ciało. Nie chce zabijać, nie po tym, co robili podczas ostatniej rajzy, ale nie ma wyjścia – to tamci nastają na niego, nie on na nich. Chciałem się tylko urżnąć, myśli, pochylając się, żeby złapać oddech. Wszystko, co wypił do tej pory, wyparowuje z niego w jednej chwili, już jest trzeźwy, znowu, jak zwykle, do bólu świadomy każdego fragmentu swojego ciała. Rana na udzie – nawet nie zauważyłem, że zdołał mnie zadrasnąć, opuchnięta szyja – jeszcze kilka sekund i byłbym się udusił, odciąłby mi głowę skurwysyn!, ból promieniujący z kostki wzdłuż lewej nogi aż do kręgosłupa. Jestem wrakiem człowieka i ledwo się ruszam. Nie spałem tak długo, że nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy to było, prawdopodobnie przed atakiem na tamtą osadę. Albo jeszcze dawniej. Całe szczęście flaszki, które upuścił, gdy go napadli, zamiast rozbić się na kawałki, sturlały się tylko na dół i istniała nadzieja, że nadal zawierały bimber.

Poprawka: ocalała jedna flaszka, bo druga straciła dno i nie nadawała się do niczego.  Smród wódki uderza Billy’ego jak obuchem w głowę. Mdłości podchodzą mu do gardła.

– Ciekawy sposób na spędzenie wolnego wieczoru – mówi Vane i schyla się, zanim Billy jest w stanie wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Podnosi butelkę i bez pozwolenia odkorkowuje ją, żeby wziąć kilka potężnych łyków. Potem kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. – No, no. Mocne jak bimber Freddy’ego Londsdale’a, tylko mniej ohydne. Niewiele, ale jednak.

Billy bez słowa odbiera mu flaszkę.

– Co to było: rabunek, zemsta czy rozrywka? – słyszy jeszcze głos Vane’a.

– Nie twoja sprawa – odpowiada chrapliwie i dotyka szramy na szyi. Zgrubienie musi wyglądać koszmarnie, ale nie w tym rzecz, gorzej, że boli jak skurczybyk przy każdej próbie wydobycia głosu. 

Vane wzrusza ramionami. Wygląda na to, że potyczka nie zmęczyła go wcale, a trupy leżące nieopodal nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Pochyla się tylko nad jednym z martwych napastników, żeby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, ale albo go nie poznaje albo kwestię jego tożsamości uznaje za nieistotną, bo nie dzieli się z Billym żadnymi refleksjami. Potem wyciera ręce w spodnie i podnosi głowę do góry, jakby przybył tu tylko po to, żeby napawać się widokiem zachmurzonego nieba. Oddycha przy tym głęboko, pełną piersią.

– Do jutra się wyczyści – mówi, bardziej do siebie niż do Billy’ego, zaplatając dłonie na karku. Jego twarzy nie widać wyraźnie, ale Billy mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiecha. Nie wiem, co gorsze, przemyka mu przez głowę, wściekły Vane czy Vane uśmiechnięty, ten człowiek jest bardziej szalony niż biedny Randall był kiedykolwiek, tylko nikt wokół nie ma śmiałości, żeby mu to powiedzieć prosto w oczy.

– Co?

– Dobra pogoda, żeby wyjść w morze i nigdy nie wrócić.

Jaskinia. Bimber. Zapomnieć. Zasnąć. Powinien mu podziękować, wie o tym, w końcu Vane uratował mu życie, ale zamiast tego oddaje mu tylko broń i bez słowa rusza dalej, modląc się, żeby tamten nie próbował go zatrzymywać.

Nie próbuje. Im dalej Billy zagłębia się między skały, tym gęstsza cisza go ogarnia i po chwili nie słychać już nawet śpiewów dobiegających z plaży. Gdzieś tam, za głazami, które przypominają wielopalczastą łapę jakiegoś potwora – może smoka? – obozują najbardziej zagorzali opiumiści, ale oni także są cicho, być może posnęli lub po prostu umarli. Może właśnie po to Vane przyszedł tutaj tej nocy, po opium? Żadna to tajemnica, że swego czasu odurzał się z upodobaniem, nie słuchając dobrych rad Jacka Rackhama. Zresztą czy istniał na tym padole ktokolwiek, kto zdołałby zapanować nad Charlesem Vanem i jego instynktami? Ci, którym się wydawało, że dokonali tej sztuki, przekonali się na własnej skórze, że to tylko złudzenie.

W jaskini jest chłodno i cuchnie moczem, ale to nic, lepszy taki zapach niż zapach krwi. Billy z ulgą osuwa się na ziemię w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś leżał siennik, a teraz poniewierały się jakieś szmaty i kupki słomy. Od czasu, gdy był tu ostatnim razem, niewiele się tutaj zmieniło, chociaż z kryjówki musieli korzystać także inni straceńcy – część z nich ewidentnie wykorzystywała ją jako latrynę. Całe szczęście mieli jednak na tyle dobrej woli, żeby zostawić w spokoju przestrzeń wokół ogniska, ba, dorzucili nawet trochę suchych gałęzi na rozpałkę, więc Billy nie ma teraz problemu z rozpaleniem ognia. Właściwie nie musiałby tego robić, pić mógłby równie dobrze po ciemku, ale lubi jak cienie malują na ścianach dziwaczne wzory: ni to zwierzęta, ni to kwiaty, na wpół ożywione przez ogień postacie z innego świata. To prawda, że gdy wypije za dużo (a po to tu przecież przychodzi), zdaje mu się, że stwory ze ścian mogą zrobić mu krzywdę, więc rzuca się na nie chcąc wyprzedzić atak a potem budzi się z pokrwawionymi dłońmi, ale i tak zawsze rozpala ognisko i zaczyna walkę od nowa. Taki widać mój los, myśli teraz z ironią, grzebiąc kijem w popiele, walka z cieniami, z góry skazana na klęskę.  

Płomyk błyska raz, drugi, aż w końcu gałęzie zajmują się ogniem. Billy mruży oczy. Zastanawia się przez chwilę, co robi Silver: czy nadal siedzi na progu opuszczonej chałupy, czy zaszył się w jakiejś dziurze i wyjąc z bólu przewraca się z boku na bok? A może wrócił na okręt...? Za to de Groot skończył zapewne swoją whisky i poszedł spać, przy czym zasnął w ciągu paru sekund, bo nigdy nie lubił tracić czasu. W tym fachu przetrwasz tylko wtedy, powiedział Billy’emu przy jakiejś okazji, jak będziesz umiał zasnąć zawsze i wszędzie. Na wyrzuty sumienia przyjdzie czas później, dodał, maskując powagę błahym tonem, nie ma obawy, na pewno od nich nie uciekniesz. Każdy, ale nie ty.

– Twoje zdrowie, de Groot – mruczy Billy i łyka bimbru, który naprawdę jest ohydny. Szkoda, że drugą butelkę szlag trafił, jedna może nie starczyć, Manderly zawsze mieli mocne głowy – Twoje zdrowie, Silver – kontynuuje i krzywi się, bo trochę trunku spływa mu po brodzie wprost na świeżą ranę: piecze jak diabli. Jezu, jak piecze! Jak mnie chłopcy zobaczą jutro w takim stanie, złośliwym komentarzom nie będzie końca. – Twoje zdrowie… Flint. – Spluwa i wyciera usta. Nie, kapitan nie skomentuje jego wyglądu ani jednym słowem, rzuci go tylko do najgorszej roboty, jaką wymyśli, jakby chciał powiedzieć: no, synu, zachciało ci się rozróby w wolny wieczór, to teraz dostaniesz za swoje. Ciąg dalszy także łatwo przewidzieć. Billy zaciśnie zęby i będzie harował za trzech, topiąc się we własnym, cuchnącym pocie, kumple rzucą mu od czasu do czasu współczujące spojrzenie („oj, przeholował ten nasz bosman, przeholował jak nie on”), ktoś z litości przyniesie mu wody, może doktor Howell zaciągnie go na chwilę do swojej klitki i zapyta: co się z tobą dzieje, do kurwy nędzy, a potem wciśnie do ręki flaszeczkę jakiegoś specyfiku własnej produkcji, którą Billy posłusznie wypije. I jakoś się ten dzień potoczy, dobiegnie końca, aż wreszcie zmieni się w noc i kolejny dzień, niezależnie od przemożnej chęci Billy’ego Bonesa, żeby roztrzaskać głowę o deski pokładu.

Wściekłość przychodzi w połowie butelki. Gdy przekraczasz połowę, mawiał ojciec mażąc brudnym paluchem po szkle, diabeł się raduje, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, chłopcze! Miał rację. Billy czuje tę miarkę wewnątrz własnej piersi – chyba zawsze tam była – i przeskakuje ją jednym susem, jak kiedyś, gdy jako chłopiec bawił się z innymi dziećmi na podwórku, a nie było chyba nikogo w całej dzielnicy, kto skakałby i wspinał się lepiej od niego. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby tej granicy po prostu nie wyczuwał – jak Logan, jak inni – ale nie, on ją widział bardzo wyraźnie, jarzyła się światłem widocznym na wiele mil, niemal jak latarnia morska. I mimo to ją przekraczał, za każdym razem, chociaż wszystko krzyczało w nim, żeby tego nie robił.

Zrywa się i rzuca na ścianę, gdzie cienie rysują jego własny, prześmiewczy portret. Cios, drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty, krzyk wyrywa się z gardła, pięści rozmazują się w krwawą smugę, potem czoło, tak, rozbić czaszkę, uciszyć te głosy, które krzyczą bez przerwy, chociaż wcale o to nie prosił. Nigdy nie prosi o łaskę. Paznokcie łamią się do szczętu, ale to nic nie daje, nie można wydrapać sobie przejścia do Hilo, trzeba popłynąć tam okrężną drogą jak wszyscy, nie jesteś żadnym wyjątkiem, Billy. Mimo to, drapie ścianę dalej, tak długo, aż traci siłę w palcach i musi przestać, więc osuwa się na kolana, potem jeszcze niżej, aż na dno, i tam już zostaje, po omacku szukając butelki. Znajduje ją niemal od razu.

Pije, nie podnosząc się z ziemi. Pije, omijając wzrokiem poranione ręce, chociaż ma je tuż przed oczami. Po prostu nie przyjmuje do wiadomości ich obecnego stanu. Jak ja chwycę liny, jak utrzymam broń, te pytania powinny kołatać mu się po głowie, ale zamiast tego jest tylko jednolity szum tysięcy skrzydeł. Szarańcza? Ptaki? Trudno powiedzieć, realne jest tylko szkło, nadal chłodne, chociaż odkąd wyniósł flaszkę z gospody minęło już tak wiele czasu. Niektórzy zdążyli nawet zginąć. Cóż, ich strata, ja mam bimber, o niebo lepszy niż ten pędzony przez Freddy’ego Londsdale’a, i wiele pustych godzin przed sobą, które aż się proszą, żeby je odpowiednio  zmarnować.

Chyba zasypia na moment, bo gdy się budzi, cały jest zesztywniały, a krew na jego dłoniach formuje strupy. Chłód wkrada się w kości. Próbuje się ruszyć: najpierw ostrożnie, potem z większym impetem, aż w końcu po prostu zrywa się z ziemi, wrzeszcząc z bólu jak potępieniec. Obita morda, ręce w strzępach, skręcona kostka, coś ty ze sobą zrobił, Billy Bonesie, słyszy głos Howella, chociaż doktor śpi teraz w swojej koi snem sprawiedliwego i nie obudziłby go nawet wystrzał z armaty. Nie dość, że pan Silver dostarcza mi rozrywki – swoją drogą mógłbyś mu przetłumaczyć, że jeśli nie zacznie dbać o swoją ranę, to będę mu musiał urżnąć nogę aż przy szyi? – to jeszcze i ty, Brutusie? Nie krzyw się tak: boli, bo musi boleć. Gdyby kapitan zobaczył cię w takim stanie, bolałoby jeszcze bardziej, zapewniam cię o tym. A teraz siedź cicho i wyciągnij ręce, o ile zamierzasz ich jeszcze kiedyś używać.

– Nie miotaj się tak, bo ci przywalę.

Nie, ten głos zdecydowanie nie należy do Howella. Gdy Billy budzi się po raz drugi, w innej części jaskini i ze świeżymi ranami na knykciach, dostrzega błysk ognia – ktoś przyniósł chrust i ponownie rozpalił ognisko. Pachnie też jakoś inaczej, chyba ziołami, być może po prostu chrust pochodzi z innego miejsca, niż ten używany do tej pory. Albo mam przewidzenia, tak, to by wyjaśniało wszystko: nie tylko ognisko, zapach i pomarańczowy blask zalewający jaskinię, ale także obecność tej istoty, która ewidentnie odkleiła się od ściany tylko po to tylko, żeby mnie dręczyć. Nie mam już dość siły, żeby się przed nią bronić, więc...

Billy z trudem odwraca głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się intruzowi.

Długo milczy. Potem zaciska powieki i rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Pierdol się, Vane.

W odpowiedzi słyszy śmiech. Ogień bucha ze zdwojoną siłą, a zapach ziół kręci w nosie, aż w końcu nie ma rady: trzeba kichnąć, trzeba przetrzeć łzawiące oczy, trzeba usiąść i oprzeć się o ścianę, przy której magicznym sposobem wyrasta słomiany wiecheć zastępujący poduszkę. W garze nad ogniem coś się gotuje i Billy naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć, co konkretnie.

Vane chyba czyta mu w myślach.

– Baranina – prycha i zanurza drewnianą łyżkę w potrawce. – A co, myślałeś, że to któryś z tej bandy, która na ciebie napadła? – W jego wąskich jak szparki ślepiach odbijają się płomienie. – Zapewniam cię, że plotki o tym, że zjadam swoich wrogów są mocno przesadzone… Poza tym to byli twoi wrogowie, nie moi. Chociaż doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, coś zrobił poczciwemu Chrisowi, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie, że zachciało mu się urządzać tę farsę między skałami.

– Chrisowi? – pyta Billy i znowu musi odchrząknąć. Nadwerężona krtań ostro daje mu się we znaki. – Jakiemu znowu Chrisowi?

– Christopher Brooke. – Vane smakuje potrawkę. Potem oblizuje wargi. – Zwany Lisem. Dla przypomnienia: to właśnie on próbował cię zabić. Chyba, że przeszkodziłem wam w nocnej schadzce?

– Daj sobie spokój, Vane. – Głos Billy’ego brzmi tak, jakby dobiegał spod ziemi. – Jasne, że znam Chrisa, wszyscy go znają, to przecież ćpun. Kiedyś pływał pod Hornigoldem, ale stary go posłał do diabła, zupełnie zasłużenie zresztą.

– Widać z diabłem było mu nie po drodze.

– To naprawdę on mnie napadł? Niby po co? –  Billy’mu kręci się w głowie: trudno powiedzieć, czy od ziół, bimbru, z powodu ran czy po prostu z głodu. Flaszka od dawna powinna być pusta, ale mimo to rozgląda się za nią, jakby była jego ostatnią deską ratunku. A nuż zostało na dnie chociażby parę kropel? A nuż to wystarczy, żeby Vane zniknął i więcej się nie pojawił? 

Niedoczekanie twoje, Billy Bonesie, złe duchy zawsze wracają. Jeszcze nie zdążyłeś się tego nauczyć?

Vane wzrusza ramionami.

– Myślałem, że to raczej ty mi wyjaśnisz tę zagadkę, bosmanie. Ale właściwie gówno mnie to obchodzi: Chris sam się prosił, to i oberwał. Zjesz trochę? – wskazuje łyżką na garnek. – Czy bimber ci nie pozwala?

Po chwili Billy trzyma w rękach miskę i grzebie w niej niemrawo, raz po raz popatrując na Vane’a, który nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

– Po co tu przyszedłeś? – pyta w końcu. – Dlaczego karmisz mnie cholerną potrawką? Jaki masz w tym cel, Vane, chcesz mnie otruć? Zależy ci, żebym nie wrócił na okręt? Nie zapraszałem cię tutaj, nikogo nie zapraszałem. – Z trudem utrzymuje łyżkę w dłoni. – Czy na tej piekielnej wyspie naprawdę nie można zostać samemu ani na chwilę?

– Ani na chwilę? – powtarza Vane, unosząc brwi do góry. W tamtej chwili naprawdę wygląda jak jeden z cieni na ścianie, a w dodatku światło ogniska uwidacznia te rysy jego twarzy, które odziedziczył po matce. Dzikie. Obce. Nieeuropejskie. – Interesujące, bo mnie się zawsze zdawało, że każdy jest tutaj sam niemal bez przerwy, ale widocznie mamy inne zdanie na ten temat. Nie smakuje ci jedzenie? Jack twierdzi, że całkiem niezły ze mnie kuchmistrz, za to Ann…

– Vane. – Billy odkłada miskę. Jest tak zmęczony, że nawet potyczki słowne wydają mu się potwornym wysiłkiem. – Po prostu powiedz, o co ci chodzi. Nie ciągnij tego dłużej.

W jego głosie brzmi coś tak przekonującego – może desperacja, może po prostu prośba – że Vane także odkłada swoją porcję, chociaż nie dojadł jej nawet do połowy. Patrzy na Billy’ego uważnie, jakby obserwował ofiarę, którą zamierza zagryźć. Na jego twarzy maluje się namysł. W końcu zaciska prawą dłoń w pięść i powoli przyciska ją do piersi.

– Ogień płonący w środku – mówi, pozornie nie na temat i pozornie zagadkowo. Cholerny szaman na zapomnianym przez Boga kawałku lądu. – Rozumiem to lepiej niż myślisz. Być może lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Widziałeś kiedyś pożar lasu, bosmanie? – Billy kręci głową: nie, nie widział, za to dużo mógłby powiedzieć na temat płonących osad. – Przychodzi taki moment – kontynuuje Vane – że wymyka się spod kontroli i nie można go już ugasić. Nawet, jeśli próbujesz ze wszystkich sił. Wtedy ogień pochłania wszystko i jedyne, co pozostawia, to kikuty drzew, czarną ziemię i smród spalenizny, który odbiera ci rozum.

Nagle w ognisku ląduje gałąź, wzbijając w górę kaskadę iskier. Kilka z nich ląduje na spodniach Billy’ego, ale żadnej nie udaje się wypalić dziury – materiał jest nie do zdarcia, przetrwał już wiele paskudnych przygód i nie straszny mu byle ogienek. Mimo to, Billy nie może otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że oblazły go ogniste mrówki i zaczynają wgryzać się w skórę.

– Wiesz, że to, co mówisz, nie ma żadnego sensu, prawda? – mruczy, zły sam na siebie, i wreszcie dostrzega butelkę, niestety całkowicie pustą. Wygląda na to, że albo on sam wysączył ostatnie krople w pijackim widzie albo zrobił to za niego Vane, zanim zabrał się za przyrządzanie kolacji. Tak czy owak, bimber nie mógł go teraz ani dobić, ani ocalić. Za to ból, a to w rękach, a to w kostce, a to w skaleczonym udzie, przypominał o sobie coraz bardziej i dopominał się należytej uwagi.

– A ty czujesz, że jednak ma – uśmiecha się Vane i wraca do jedzenia.

Billy’emu przemyka przez głowę, że nie chciałby mieć w tym człowieku wroga. Co prawda walczył z nim już wcześniej, walczył i przegrał (i nie wstydził się tego, bo nie tacy jak on przegrywali już z Charlesem Vane’em), ale nie chodziło wtedy o żadną ideologię ani osobistą zwadę: była noc, okręt, który tamci chcieli przejąć, a oni zatrzymać, było Charles Town uzbrojone po zęby i, w domu gubernatora, Flint, który właśnie do reszty przegrywał swoje życie. Stali wtedy po przeciwnych stronach, nic ponadto. Czasem, gdy Billy nie może zasnąć, zastanawia się, jakby to było, gdyby przyjął propozycję Vane’a i przyłączył się do jego załogi, ale na wszelki wypadek dochodzi do wniosku, że pewnie byłoby tak samo jak teraz albo jeszcze gorzej.

– I z powodu… – Billy kręci głową – tego wewnętrznego ognia, poszedłeś za mną aż w ruiny? Kto by pomyślał: Charles Vane, wybawca uciśnionych. Słyszałem wiele opowieści, sam kilka wymyśliłem, ale taki wątek nie przyszedłby mi nigdy do głowy.

Vane ociera usta wierzchem dłoni.

– Ależ skąd – odpowiada po chwili – czy ja ci wyglądam na poetę? De Groot poprosił, żebym miał na ciebie oko, więc z czystej ciekawości za tobą poszedłem. Nieczęsto się zdarza, żeby wasz nawigator prosił kogokolwiek o cokolwiek, a już na pewno nie kogoś takiego jak ja, więc sam rozumiesz, że nie mogłem odmówić.

De Groot. Znowu ten cholerny de Groot. Billy czuje, że powinien się zdziwić, ale chyba nie jest w stanie, nie po tym, czego ostatnio doświadczył. Należał do załogi Flinta – już samo to zakrawało na dowcip Sił Wyższych, szczególnie po tym, co się stało na Harbour Island, wszystko inne było jedynie echem pierwszej decyzji. To, że de Groot próbował utrzymać go przy życiu, miało sporo sensu, w końcu Billy jako jeden z nielicznych na tej krypie potrafił zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Większość dawno poddała się woli Flinta. Swoją drogą, pozostawało zagadką, dlaczego tak dobry nawigator jak de Groot, którego z otwartymi ramionami przyjęto by w każdej załodze z Nassau, pływał właśnie pod Flintem, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że ani nie darzy go sympatią, ani nie zgadza się z jego wizją świata. Billy nie raz chciał go o to zapytać, ale zawsze rezygnował, bojąc się, że tamten zada mu to samo pytanie. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa prędzej czy później zeszłaby na Hala Gatesa, a tego by nie zniósł, to pogrążyłoby go ostatecznie, dlatego lawirował jak mógł, byleby tylko nie musieć wspominać dawnego opiekuna. Starał się o nim nawet nie myśleć.

Źle robisz, powiedziałby doktor Howell, gdyby o tym wiedział, żałobę trzeba przeżyć od początku do końca, wszystkie etapy po kolei. Tylko w taki sposób dojdziesz do siebie. Nieprzeżyta żałoba gnije w piersi i niszczy jeden organ po drugim, aż w końcu zmieniasz się w żywego trupa, z którego nie ma pożytku. Naprawdę zamierzasz zdechnąć za życia, Billy Bonesie?

Gówno prawda, Howell wcale by tak nie powiedział. Rzuciłby tylko bezlitośnie: płyń na ląd, urżnij się, opłacz go wreszcie i nie zawracaj mi głowy pierdołami. Popatrz na mnie – wyciągnąłby ręce zakrwawione aż po łokcie – wyglądam jak rzeźnik, czuję się jak morderca, a ranni nazywają mnie jebanym sadystą. Wybacz, ale z „bólami duszy” musisz sobie poradzić bez mojej pomocy.

– No dobrze, czas się zbierać – mówi Vane i podnosi się z miejsca. Potem wędruje wzdłuż ścian jaskini, dotykając palcami chropowatych ścian. Dłużej zatrzymuje się w miejscu, gdzie ktoś, może sam Billy, a może inny nieszczęśnik, wyrył jakiś symbol, którego nie daje się odcyfrować. Symbol przypominający słońce. – Jeżeli wypłyniemy teraz, rano powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce. Dasz radę wiosłować?

Pierwsza myśl: wywiezie mnie gdzieś i zamorduje.

Druga myśl: po co miałby mnie mordować, skoro wcześniej uratował mi życie?

Nie odpowiada od razu, najpierw kilkukrotnie zgina i rozgina palce, sprawdzając ich funkcjonalność. Z prawą dłonią nie jest najlepiej, ale lewa działa całkiem nieźle, jeśli nie liczyć strupów na kłykciach rozrywających się przy każdym ruchu. Już po chwili krew znowu zaczyna ciec między palcami. Billy przygląda jej się bez emocji, jakby to była cudza ręka, obce ciało przyszyte do jego własnego za pomocą niewidzialnych nici.

– Widzę, że nie bardzo – Vane odpowiada za niego i porzuca punkt obserwacyjny przy ścianie, żeby przysiąść tuż obok, dorzuciwszy wcześniej drew do ognia. – Pokaż te ręce.

– Zmieniasz profesję? Od dzisiaj jesteś lekarzem? – mruczy Billy, bo nie potrafi obejść się bez sarkazmu. Mimo to, na przekór własnym słowom, wyciąga ręce przed siebie. Wyglądają koszmarnie.

– Praca w kamieniołomach uczy człowieka różnych rzeczy – stwierdza tamten od niechcenia i chwyta Billy’ego za nadgarstki, żeby przyjrzeć się ranom. – Na przykład tego, że jeżeli sam nie opatrzysz sobie skaleczeń, to nikt tego za ciebie nie zrobi, a jeżeli skaleczenia zaczną się babrać, nadzorca zamiast wysłać cię do medyka, strzeli ci w łeb – puszcza nadgarstki i wyciąga zza pasa manierkę oraz skórzany woreczek.

Najpierw w ruch idzie czysta wódka, która przepala skórę na wskroś i Billy z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. Właściwie nie – wcale się nie powstrzymuje – ale krtań odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, więc krzyk jest bezgłośny. Potem, zanim szok mija, na zmaltretowanych dłoniach ląduje jakaś paćka, która cuchnie bagnem, ziołami, może zgnilizną, Billy nie ma pojęcia, z czym mu się ten zapach kojarzy, ale na pewno z niczym przyjemnym. O dziwo jednak, nie mija więcej niż kilka minut, i świdrujący ból ustępuje miejsca bólowi możliwemu do wytrzymania, aż w końcu zostaje tylko cień bólu i chłód spowijający kończynę od czubków palców aż po łokieć. Tak, jakbym włożył rękę do lodowatej wody, myśli Billy i czuje, że wstrząsają nim dreszcze.

– No dobrze, to teraz noga – słyszy jeszcze, zanim popada w omdlenie. – Nie myślałeś chyba, że doniosę cię na rękach aż na samą łajbę?


	3. Kraina Węży

Na początku sądzi, że z wiosłowania nic nie wyjdzie, ale po jakimś czasie ryzykuje, żeby odciążyć Vane’a i odnosi sukces. Od tamtego czasu wiosłują wspólnie. Niebo zaczyna różowieć, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiają się zarysy lądu.

Co ja tu robię, myśli Billy, wpatrując się w ścianę zieleni, która aż kłuje w oczy. Dlaczego, zamiast dogorywać w jaskini, dałem się namówić na takie szaleństwo?

Róż zmienia się w pomarańcz, przez który prześwitują już pasma błękitu. Po chwili wszystko aż ocieka kolorami: niebieskie niebo (tylko na Bahamach niebo ma tak intensywny kolor), zieleń roślinności, przejrzysta woda a na jej dnie – bujny, kolorowy świat niedostępny dla ludzi, czasem tylko, jakby na pokuszenie, uchylający przed nimi rąbek tajemnicy. Ostatnimi czasy Billy’emu zdawało się, że grzęźnie w czerni – głównie przez to, że rajzy odbywały się nocami – więc teraz aż mruży oczy, porażony intensywnością barw. Jak to możliwe, że w tak pięknym miejscu dzieją się tak okrutne rzeczy? A może właśnie dlatego, że tak tu pięknie, w ludziach budzi się instynkt, żeby wszystko spalić do gruntu i skąpać w posoce?

Przełyka ślinę, sprawdzając stan gardła: nadal boli, ale chyba przywykł już do tego, że zamiast głosu wydobywa z siebie zduszone szepty. O wykrzykiwaniu rozkazów w czasie rajzy nie będzie mowy. W dodatku pręga na szyi wygląda w świetle dnia jak ślad po stryczku, więc niejeden pomyśli, że Billy Bones próbował ze sobą skończyć – cóż, ludzie plotkują, nie da się tego uniknąć. Słyszałem już tyle plotek na własny temat, że kolejna nie zrobi mi już żadnej różnicy.  

Jeszcze jeden, dwa, kilka uderzeń wiosłami o wodę i zbliżają się do brzegu na tyle, żeby bez kłopotu wydostać się na plażę. Woda jest tu płytka i przejrzysta. Billy dostrzega drobne, kolorowe rybki, które naprędce tworzą ławicę i umykają przed jego nogami, po to tylko, żeby po chwili podpłynąć do nich z drugiej strony. Ich łuski lśnią w słońcu i zdają się zrobione z żywego srebra.

Łódź wciągają daleko na plażę, żeby nie zmył jej przypływ.

Vane zdejmuje buty i od tej pory idzie boso, chociaż piasek już o tej godzinie musi parzyć stopy. Spodnie ma podwinięte do kolan, a koszulę rozchełstaną na piersi. Chciałbym tak umieć, myśli Billy, popatrując na swego kompana, chciałbym wyłączyć głowę i po prostu iść przed siebie, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami. Charles Vane jest tak zrośnięty z tą krainą, jak palmy, piasek i fale uderzające o skały, trudno go sobie wyobrazić w innym miejscu – a już na pewno nie w Londynie. Ja wciąż jestem tutaj gościem. Już nie przynależę do Anglii, wciąż nie pasuję do Nassau, a gdybym jakimś cudem wrócił na łono staruszki Europy, usychałbym z tęsknoty za Bahamami. Tylko na morzu czuję się jak u siebie, w każdym razie bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej, i to chyba częściowo wyjaśnia, dlaczego pływam w załodze Flinta: Koń Morski rzadko zawija do portu na dłużej.

Waha się kilka sekund, ale ostatecznie także ściąga buty. Skręcona kostka jest sina i lekko spuchnięta, ale i tak wygląda lepiej, niż się spodziewał, widocznie czary-mary Vane’a podziałały także i na nią. Muszę go zapytać o recepturę, myśli. Chociaż nie wiem, co gorsze: to, że mnie wyśmieje i nie powie ani słowa, czy to, że zdradzi ze szczegółami, z czego przygotowuje swoje mazidło. Ząb nieboszczyka, kiszki żaby, posiekane robaki… przestań, Billy, takie rozmyślania na nic ci się nie zdadzą.

Docierają plażą aż do skały, która przypomina monstrualny czerep obrośnięty pnączami. Ptaki muszą mieć tutaj swoje gniazda, bo od czasu do czasu szary kształt wzbija się w niebo, a potem niemal prostopadle leci w dół, żeby zaryć głową prosto w taflę. Samobójczy lot. To cud, że zamiast zginąć, powracają do domu z łupem w postaci ryb trzepoczących się w ich dziobach; powtarzają ten rytuał dziesiątki razy w ciągu dnia. Billy przyłapuje się na myśli, że mógłby tu stać i obserwować je aż do wieczora. 

– Głowa topielca – mówi Vane, wskazując skałę. Przykrywa oczy dłonią, żeby osłonić je od słońca. – Tak ją nazywają.

– Kto?

– Mały Tom i Duży Tom. Mieszkają na tej wyspie, czasem ich odwiedzam. Poza nimi nie ma tutaj nikogo.

Wyspa nie może być duża – to jedna z tych plam zieleni, których nie odnotowuje się nawet na mapie, bo w każdej chwili może zniknąć, przykryta falami. Vane idzie powoli, żeby Billy za nim nadążył, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na skalnej ścieżce. Wydaje się, że zna tę drogę bardzo dobrze. Początkowo towarzyszy im tylko krzyk ptaków, ale niedługo potem wchodzą do królestwa owadów: powietrze aż wibruje od brzęczenia i trzepotania skrzydeł; trzeba zasłonić twarz chustą, żeby drobne muszki nie wpadały do gardła i oczu. Rosnące tu i ówdzie kwiaty uginają się pod ciężarem kielichów. Billy dotyka płatków jednego z nich, ale nie łamie go, tylko odgina i patrzy, jak puszczony swobodnie wraca do pierwotnej pozycji, sypiąc wokoło pyłkiem.

Dawno temu, w innym świecie, wymykał się z domu w Kensington, żeby posłuchać w dokach opowieści marynarzy, którzy powracali z dalekich krajów. Jakże im wtedy zazdrościł! Potrafił godzinami siedzieć w tawernie, z głową opartą na dłoniach, i z rozdziawioną gębą słuchać o sztormach, dzikich ludziach, potworach morskich, piratach i ukrytych skarbach. Marzył, że kiedyś będzie przeżywał podobne przygody, chociaż jednocześnie, jako chłopiec, który od najmłodszych lat musiał okazywać więcej rozsądku od własnego ojca, nie bardzo wierzył, że to możliwe. Gdyby ktoś mu wtedy powiedział, jak potoczą się jego losy… ha, pewnie i tak biegałby do portu przy każdej możliwej okazji, miał to we krwi. Masz to we krwi, powiedział mu jednooki marynarz, który pił rum w Tawernie Pod Rybitwą. Złapał go za przedramię i ścisnął tak mocno, że zostały siniaki. Od razu to wiedziałem, gdy tylko popatrzyłem ci w oczy. Nieważne, co ci mówią: nie będzie z ciebie ani szewc, ani sługus możnego pana, ani piekarz czy inny rzemieślnik, musisz iść w morze, do Hilo. Nie ma dla ciebie innego wyjścia, zapamiętaj to sobie, synu!

Nie jest pan moim ojcem!, krzyknął wtedy, wyszarpnął się i uciekł, ścigany rechotem nieznajomego. Odetchnął dopiero przed własnym domem. Na pytania matki, dlaczego rękę ma całą w siniakach, odpowiedział, że siłowali się z Simonem, ot tak, dla zabawy, i trochę przeszarżowali. Następnego dnia znowu poszedł do gospody. Gdy jednak zaczął rozpytywać stałych bywalców, czy nie widzieli może jednookiego marynarza, który poprzedniego wieczora siedział przy narożnej ławie i opowiadał dziwaczne bajdy, usłyszał, że nikogo podobnego tutaj nie było. Masz bogatą wyobraźnię, mój mały, powiedział Ben, właściciel tawerny, przyglądając mu się spod krzaczastych brwi. Gdyby twoja matka wiedziała, że włóczysz się samopas po porcie, przylałaby ci pasem. Mam jej o tym powiedzieć, czy znikniesz w tej chwili i będziemy udawali, że nigdy cię tutaj nie było?

Z każdą minutą robi się coraz goręcej, aż w końcu nadchodzi moment, gdy Billy ściąga koszulę i zawiązuje ją sobie na głowie, formując dziwaczny turban. Pot spływa z niego strumieniami. Całe szczęście natykają się na potok, więc można zwilżyć gardło i napełnić manierki – dawno nic Billy’emu nie smakowało tak bardzo, jak ta woda o metalicznym posmaku, wypływająca nie wiadomo skąd, pewnie ze środka wyspy, i znajdująca ujście w pobliżu Głowy Topielca. Nabiera ją w dłonie i długo pije, a potem obmywa twarz i kark. Czuje się po tym o wiele lepiej.

Vane siedzi w pobliżu, na kamieniu omszałym z jednej strony, z drugiej zaś obmywanym przez wody strumienia, i chłodzi stopy w chłodnym nurcie. Przygląda się Billy’emu z tą samą ciekawością, co w jaskini – z tą samą, z jaką wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze wcześniej, gdy na pokładzie okrętu rozmawiali na temat być albo nie być Providence Island. Nienawidzisz Flinta, powiedział mu wtedy Billy, ja też go nienawidzę, i co z tego? Dla nich – w domyśle: dla tych z Harbour Island, którzy systematycznie doprowadzali mnie na granicę obłędu, nie okazując przy tym żadnych emocji – nie ma między nami żadnej różnicy: między tobą a mną, między tobą a Flintem. Nie jesteśmy dla nich nawet ludźmi. Dlatego plan Flinta jest jedynym, jaki nam pozostał i dlatego zamierzam go poprzeć, chociaż Bóg mi świadkiem, że wolałbym własnoręcznie ukręcić mu łeb.

– Już niedaleko – mówi Vane. – Ale lepiej włożyć buty, bo kręcą się tutaj węże. Łatwo którego nadepnąć.

– Pewnie powinienem zapytać, dokąd idziemy.

– Pewnie powinieneś.

Oczywiście nie pyta, bo w gruncie rzeczy odpowiada mu taka wędrówka w nieznane, byleby tylko na jej końcu nie czekała go krwawa łaźnia. Wydaje się jednak, że Charles Vane nie planuje żadnej wojaczki, nie tego dnia i nie tutaj. Droga prowadzi w głąb wyspy i nieco w górę, aż wkrótce ze wszystkich stron otaczają ich drzewa, coraz gęstsze i bardziej zaciekłe w walce o kawałek przestrzeni, Gdzieś po prawej stronie, ukryty za murem zieleni, płynie strumień, ten sam, który napotkali wcześniej – teraz trzeba byłoby wejść w krzewy aż po kolana, ryzykując spotkanie z jadowitymi mieszkańcami dżungli, żeby napić się wody. Billy instynktownie trzyma się śladów swego przewodnika i nieustannie patrzy pod nogi. Myśli przy tym nie bez ironii, że gdyby Vane naprawdę chciał go zabić, wystarczyłoby, żeby zostawił go w dżungli samego, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że dotarłby na plażę w jednym kawałku, było naprawdę znikome.

 Gałęzie nad ich głowami tworzą kipiące zielenią sklepienie i niemal nie przepuszczają światła. Oddzielają wędrowców nie tylko od nieba, które mogłoby wcale nie istnieć, lecz także od oceanu i tego wszystkiego, co przynoszą ze sobą fale:

Od brytyjskich okrętów.

Hiszpańskich galeonów.

Kapitana Flinta.

– Nazywam tę wyspę Schronieniem – stwierdza Charles Vane, zatrzymując się przy drzewie, żeby poczekać na Billy’ego, który został w tyle. – A właściwie Duży Tom tak ją nazwał, gdy dotarł tutaj po ucieczce z plantacji, a ja przejąłem tę nazwę po nim. Miejscowi mówią: Kraina Węży lub Wyspa Węży i nie zapuszczają się tutaj zbyt często. Domyślasz się chyba, z jakiego powodu.

Billy pokonuje ostatni odcinek drogi i wreszcie dociera do Vane’a. W normalnych okolicznościach dorównałby mu kroku bez problemu, ale ze skręconą kostką porusza się wolniej, poza tym bimber nie wywietrzał mu jeszcze z głowy.

– Domyślam się, że w przeciwieństwie do nich nie boisz się węży – mówi, gdy udaje mu się złapać oddech. – Naprawdę jest ich tutaj tak dużo?

Vane uśmiecha się lekko.

– Całe mnóstwo. Jeden z nich pomógł nawet twoim dłoniom... A właśnie, zegnij palce! Sprawdźmy, czy działają.

Billy posłusznie zgina i rozprostowuje palce, przy czym idzie mu to znacznie lepiej, niż kilka godzin wcześniej. Maść podziałała. Maść – uświadamia sobie ze zgrozą –  zawierająca jad jednego z węży, zamieszkujących tutejszą dżunglę. Mały błąd w proporcjach, myśli, próbując nadążyć za Vane’em, który ruszył w dalszą drogę, a i owszem, zginąłbym palce, tyle że na tamtym świecie! Ciekawe, czy ten wariat wiedział, co robi, wypróbowując na mnie swoją miksturę, czy po prostu zaryzykował, chcąc sprawdzić, czy przeżyję ten eksperyment, czy jednak nie.

Kiedyś bez wahania odpowiedziałby: zaryzykował, przecież ten człowiek nie dba o nic i o nikogo!, ale teraz nie jest już tego taki pewien. Ten Charles Vane, który idzie przed nim i od czasu do czasu roztrąca kijem chaszcze; ten Charles Vane, który niedawno dorzucał drew do ogniska i mówił o ogniu płonącym w piersi; a wreszcie ten Charles Vane, który po zejściu z łódki najpierw uklęknął na piasku i pochylił głowę, szepcząc w obcym języku słowa powitania – a może błogosławieństwa? – nie ryzykowałby cudzego życia ot tak, dla zabawy. Zabrał mnie tutaj z jakiegoś powodu. Pytanie brzmi: o co mu naprawdę chodzi?

– Opowiedz mi o Małym i Dużym Tomie – Gdy docierają na grzbiet wzniesienia i droga jakiś czas wiedzie poziomo, Billy może ponownie zagaić rozmowę, nie wypluwając przy tym własnych płuc. Drzewa są tutaj nieco niższe i bardziej rozłożyste, ale tak samo nieprzychylne wędrowcom jak te rosnące poniżej. Potrzeba by maczety, żeby się przez nie przedrzeć. – Skąd się tu wzięli?

Vane zrywa gałązkę i wkłada ją sobie do ust, zagryzając końcówkę. Za to Billy’emu podaje jakiś liść.

– Pożuj, mniej się po tym chce pić – tłumaczy. – Mały i Duży Tom… Ha, Duży Tom zbiegł z plantacji wiele lat temu, udało mu się dopłynąć aż tutaj. Był ranny, ale jakoś się wylizał. Zbudował sobie szałas na drugim końcu wyspy i rzadko opuszcza swoje terytorium, chyba, że idzie zapolować na coś innego niż ryby lub ptaki. Nie mówi po angielsku. Właściwie… – przez twarz Vane’a przemyka cień. – Właściwie w ogóle nie mówi, bo jego były właściciel wyrwał mu język.

Billy odwraca głowę.

– No tak – przełyka ślinę. – Chyba nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Czyli zbiegły niewolnik. A Mały Tom?

– Do Małego Toma właśnie idziemy – odpowiada Vane enigmatycznie i Billy domyśla się, że to wszystko, co na ten temat usłyszy. Przynajmniej w tym momencie.

Liść rzeczywiście oszukuje pragnienie i Billy nie musi sięgać do manierki tak często, jak wcześniej, dzięki czemu mniej zalewa się potem. Powietrze jest wilgotne i parne, przesycone zapachem kwiatów i zgnilizny, co sugeruje obecność mokradeł, gdzieś tam, za plątaniną zieleni; świetne miejsce, żeby zapaść na febrę i pożegnać się z życiem. Na morzu oddycha się lekko i swobodnie, tutaj trzeba walczyć o każdy haust powietrza. Mimo to, Billy czuje, że byłby w stanie przywyknąć do tego ciężaru, nawet do cholernych komarów, gdyby wiedział, że w każdej chwili może wsiąść do łodzi i powiosłować przed siebie, nie dbając o nic. Wielki, kolorowy motyl przysiada na jego ramieniu, ale po chwili odfruwa, spłoszony gwałtownym ruchem. Spokoju nie burzy najmniejszy powiew wiatru.

W końcu drzewa rzedną i nagle, jak piorun z jasnego nieba, „spada” na nich ten widok – a w każdym razie Billy ma wrażenie, że przestrzeń pochłania go w całości jak potwór morski, który wyskoczył z głębiny w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Tyle błękitu, tyle zieleni, tyle… tyle wszystkiego, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i musi przytrzymać się skały, żeby nie wylądować w kipieli. Vane już jest na samej krawędzi, igra z niebezpieczeństwem. Drobiny piasku i odłamki skał sypią się spod jego butów i giną gdzieś w dole, gdzie fale uderzają w brzeg przypominający mur obronny fortecy z dawnych czasów. Człowiek niemal spodziewa się rycerzy zakutych w pancerze. Gdy wreszcie Billy opanowuje własne ciało na tyle, by móc ruszyć się w jakimkolwiek kierunku, Vane jest już na ścieżce prowadzącej w dół, po drugiej strony wzniesienia. Nie pozostaje więc nic innego, jak ruszyć jego śladem.

Widok na zatokę towarzyszy im aż do końca wędrówki.

Billy wie, że powinien uważać na drogę, ale zamiast tego raz po raz zerka na morze, które przybiera kolor, trudny do określenia w ludzkiej mowie. Cokolwiek na niego wpływa: właściwości skał, żyjątka ukryte pod taflą czy inny jakiś czynnik, który nie przychodzi Billy’emu teraz do głowy, stworzyło arcydzieło. Nawet na Bahamach nieczęsto spotyka się takie cuda.

– Chwała niech będzie wężom! – komentuje Vane, gdy zauważa, jak wielkie wrażenie widok robi na Billym. Potem ześlizguje się w dół, po skałach, nie oferując jednak pomocy towarzyszowi, za co Billy jest mu cholernie wdzięczny. – Gdyby nie one, zapewne roiłoby się tutaj od dezerterów z floty, zbiegłych niewolników i poszukiwaczy skarbów. Chociaż… – balansuje przez chwilę na ruchomym głazie, raczej dla zabawy niż z konieczności. – Chociaż spotykałem już tubylców, którzy przypływali tu specjalnie po nie.

– Po węże?

Vane kiwa głową.

– Mięso węża to dla niektórych smakołyk.

Czy mi się zdaje, myśli Billy, szukając oparcia dla stóp, czy tam, na półce skalnej, ktoś ułożył stos drewna? Czuć w tym ludzką rękę, więc zapewne zbliżamy się do siedziby Małego Toma, kimkolwiek jest, być może już teraz obserwuje nas z oddali i tylko czeka, żeby posłać w naszym kierunku trującą strzałkę. Imię wskazuje, że nie jest tubylcem, ale z drugiej strony każdy tutaj nazywa się tak, jak chce się nazywać, więc Mały Tom równie dobrze może być irlandzkim marynarzem, czerwonoskórym mieszkańcem Nowego Świata lub niewolnikiem, który uciekł  okrętu zanim ten dobił do portu; wszystkie opcje są równie prawdopodobne. Czy ktoś z mojej załogi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Billy Bones to tak naprawdę William Manderly? A ja? Czy jeszcze pamiętam o człowieku, którym kiedyś byłem?

Ból w nodze uświadamia mu, że skoki z wysokości to kiepski pomysł, i że przez jakiś czas powinien zadowolić się bardziej tradycyjnym sposobem przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce. Chce się schylić, żeby rozmasować kostkę i właśnie wtedy dostrzega węża, który leży na pobliskiej skale, niewiele sobie robiąc z obecności intruzów. Jego potężne cielsko mieni się  promieniach słońca. Billy zastyga, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić: spokojnie odejść?, zaatakować?, podejść bliżej?, ale w końcu robi krok do przodu, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Nie widział w życiu zbyt wielu węży, a te, które do tej pory spotykał na swojej drodze nie były ani groźne, ani nie imponowały rozmiarami – najczęściej umykały w zarośla i ślad po nich ginął. Ten tutaj jest gigantyczny. Gdyby owinął się wokół szyi to…

Wspomnienie rzemienia zaciskającego się na krtani powraca w jednej chwili.

– To dusiciel. – Vane musiał zawrócić, bo stoi teraz obok Billy’ego i obserwuje węża z taką samą uwagę. – Ulubieniec Małego Toma. Jest starszy od nas obu razem wziętych i zapewne przeżyje nas wielokrotnie. Witaj, Rufusie – podchodzi do zwierzęcia i lekko gładzi jego skórę. – Szukamy twego przyjaciela. Wiesz może, gdzie można go znaleźć?

Do diabła!, myśli Billy, przez moment naprawdę byłem pewien, że odpowie. Co się ze mną dzieje? Wąż oczywiście nie mówi ani słowa, nie zmienia także pozycji, więc zostawiają go w spokoju i schodzą jeszcze niżej, aż w końcu półka, na której usypano stos drewna, przypomina dach nad ich głowami. Znowu wchodzą między drzewa, ale roślinność po tej stronie góry zdaje się mniej bujna, jakby wiatr wiejący znad oceanu dzień po dniu odbierał jej siły życiowe. Mniej tutaj kwiatów, za to więcej krzewów o półnagich gałęziach; zdarzają się także odcinki porośnięte wyłącznie mchem i pożółkłą trawą. Za to powietrze – o tak! – powietrze smakuje dużo lepiej, bo malaryczne wyziewy ustępują miejsca zapachowi soli i porannej bryzy.

– Widzisz? – pyta Vane, wskazując kształt w oddali. Billy przytakuje. Z tej perspektywy szałas bardziej przypomina jakąś narośl lub monstrualny grzyb, ale niewątpliwie jest to ludzka siedziba. Z jednej strony chroni ją niemal pionowo skała, z drugiej zaś dżungla. Trzeba przyznać, że Mały Tom, kimkolwiek jest, wybrał najlepsze możliwe miejsce na swoją kryjówkę.

– Poczekaj. – Billy przytrzymuje kompana za łokieć. – Zatrzymaj się na chwilę, do cholery! Chcę wiedzieć, w co się pakuję, teraz już naprawdę… – urywa. – Muszę to wiedzieć, Vane – patrzy na tamtego z napięciem, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie posunął się za daleko i nie skończy z nożem w bebechach. Ale nie, Vane nie robi żadnego, gwałtownego ruchu, tylko zaciska wargi w wąską linię. Pionowa zmarszczka przecina jego czoło.

– Mały Tom to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię – mówi powoli.

– No co ty nie powiesz, w życiu bym się nie domyślił.

– Kiedyś był piratem – ciągnie tamten, nie zrażony ironią. – Bardzo długo robił w tym fachu, dłużej niż niejeden z nas. A potem odszedł.

Tak, to brzmi dziwacznie, bo Billy wie aż za dobrze, że uwieńczeniem pirackiego losu jest, jeśli masz szczęście, kulka w piersi, a jeżeli nie – pętla na szyi lub powolne dogorywanie od ran zadanych w potyczce. Nikt nie odchodzi ot tak, na własnych nogach – a w każdym razie nikt, kogo Billy zna lub znał w przeszłości, nie zdołał dokonać tej sztuki. Chodziły jednak pogłoski, że temu czy owemu się powiodło. Podobno ktoś ruszył w głąb lądu, odkrył żyłę złota i żyje teraz jak król; podobno ktoś inny ożenił się, spłodził syna i zasadził drzewo; podobno, podobno, podobno…

– Przez wiele lat pływaliśmy razem pod Teachem – kończy Vane – a potem nasze drogi się rozeszły. Czasami go odwiedzam, mówiłem już o tym. Chodź, może poczęstuje nas śniadaniem.

– Albo zastrzeli, zanim zdążymy powiedzieć „dzień dobry” – mruczy Billy bardziej do siebie niż do towarzysza. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, który z dawnych załogantów Edwarda Teacha zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, ale żaden nie przychodzi mu do głowy: żaden poza samym Teachem. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, żeby człowiek pokroju Czarnobrodego porzucił morze i zaszył się w takim miejscu, nie, już prędzej Flint byłby do tego zdolny! Poza tym, nawet gdyby jakimś cudem Teach naprawdę zamieszkał na Wyspie Węży, to Charles Vane byłby ostatnią osobą, która składałaby mu towarzyskie wizyty.

Olśnienia doznaje dopiero na progu szałasu.

– Charles, czy to… – zaczyna, ale tamten wchodzi mu w słowo:

– Czujesz? Dziczyzna. Zdaje się, że mamy dzisiaj szczęście.

Dopiero poniewczasie Billy orientuje się, że zwrócił się do Vane’a po imieniu i jest mu z tym nieco dziwnie. Nie: Vane, tylko właśnie Charles, jakby byli kumplami od kieliszka, nie zaś ludźmi, którzy częściej ze sobą walczą niż rozmawiają o pogodzie. Ciekawe, jak nazywałby go, gdyby należał do jego załogi. Kapitanie? A może Chaz, tak jak mówił do niego Jack Rackham?

Faktycznie, zapach pieczonego mięsiwa jest bardzo wyraźny. Billy’emu robi się niedobrze. Podobnie pachniało w osadzie, którą ostatnio napadli i trudno uwolnić się od refleksji, że mięso niczym nie różni się od mięsa, ogień od ognia, a Charles Vane od Jamesa Flinta. Wszyscy jesteśmy mięsem czekającym na swoją kolej, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy wchodzą do szałasu, gdzie wbrew oczekiwaniom nie zastają jego właściciela. Musiał wyjść na zewnątrz, żeby zająć się zapasami, ale nie odszedł daleko, bo palenisko nadal się żarzy, jakby korzystano z niego nie dalej niż kilkanaście minut temu. Billy rozgląda się dookoła, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując rzeźby, które zajmują dużą część pomieszczenia – widać były pirat znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie – większość z nich przedstawia okręty lub przeróżne zwierzęta. Są także dziwaczne hybrydy jednych i drugich: zwierzostatki, statkozwierzęta, i to właśnie one przyciągają wzrok najbardziej. Ktoś, kto rzeźbi takie twory, zapewne widuje je także w koszmarach, a to oznacza, że w jego głowie nigdy nie kończy się wojna

Vane bierze do rąk jeden ze zwierzostatków, ni to okręt, ni to olbrzymią kałamarnicę, potrząsa nim lekko i odkłada na miejsce. Billy na wszelki wypadek niczego nie dotyka, ogląda rzeźby z daleka. Najdłużej zatrzymuje się przy olbrzymim galeonie, odtworzonym ze szczegółami, który zajmuje niemal całą ławę pod ścianą – na pewno wymagał ogromu pracy i chyba nie jest jeszcze skończony, bo zamiast stać w pionie, leży na boku jak wrak, który utknął między skałami. Urca de Lima, myśli Billy z rezygnacją, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby nie ten cholerny okręt. Oczywiście rzeźba nie musi przedstawiać akurat tego galeonu i prawdopodobnie wcale go nie przedstawia, ale skojarzenia nasuwają się same – szczególnie jemu i szczególnie w tych okolicznościach. Gdyby nie szalona koncepcja Flinta, któremu zachciało się hiszpańskich skarbów, być może Hal Gates żyłby do tej pory, a on sam, Billy Bones, siedziałby teraz w Nassau i słuchał paplaniny Logana, który pieprzyłby trzy po trzy o nowych podbojach w burdelu.

– Nie wiem, co z nim dalej zrobić. – Billy odwraca się gwałtownie, słysząc obcy głos. – Dlatego tu leży. Jeżeli wkrótce nie wpadnę na żaden pomysł, wrzucę go do ogniska, żeby nie zagracał mi domu.

– Niech pan tego nie robi.

– No właśnie, Tom. – Vane podchodzi do niewysokiego, żylastego mężczyzny, który pojawił się w izbie z naręczem drewna. – Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, co ci szkodzi? Ten okręt to kawał dobrej roboty, szkoda go na podpałkę.

– Zawsze byłeś za miękki, Chaz – uśmiecha się tamten. – Szczególnie, jeśli idzie o te moje kawałki drewna. Kogo mi przyprowadziłeś? – pyta, wskazując Billy’ego. – Jak sądzę, nie pogardzicie kawałkiem świeżo upieczonej kózki.

– Masz rację, nie pogardzimy – odpowiada Vane i ściska prawicę rzeźbiarza. – Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu. Billy Bones, Mały Tom – dopełnia prezentacji, umyślnie używając pseudonimów obu swoich kompanów. – Skoro już się poznaliście, może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz, bo tutaj nie ma gdzie się obrócić. Zagraciłeś tę norę aż do przesady! Gdzie ty w ogóle sypiasz, w domku na drzewie czy na skałach, jak wąż?

– Nie sypiam wcale – odpowiada tamten pół żartem pół serio i Billy wie już, że jego domysły o niekończącej się wojnie wewnątrz głowy były prawdziwe. – Chodźcie więc. Widziałem waszą łódź w zatoce, więc poczyniłem przygotowania. Śniadanie już czeka. Panie Bones – zwraca się do Billy’ego, przyglądając się jego obitej gębie, spuchniętej szyi i pokaleczonym dłoniom – czy to Chaz tak pana urządził, czy miał pan po prostu kiepski wieczór?

– Bardzo. – Billy krzywi się nieco. – Bardzo kiepski wieczór. I niech mi pan mówi po imieniu, tak jak wszyscy. Żaden ze mnie „pan”.

– To tak jak i ze mnie! – W głosie Małego Toma dźwięczy zapowiedź śmiechu. – Chociaż mój sąsiad… bo wiesz chyba, Billy, że mam tutaj sąsiada, ech!, ten cholerny Murzyn sprawi, że niebawem osiwieję do reszty, uparcie nazywa mnie królem. Wyobrażasz sobie? Król. Król Tom Pierwszy. Władca Krainy Węży. Oczywiście nie mówi tego wprost, bo nie mówi w ogóle z racji tego, że…

– Jego były właściciel wyrwał mu język – kończy za niego Billy, bo zna już tę historię. – Tak, wiem.

– Ano właśnie. – Tamten kiwa głową. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo czego nie powie, to narysuje, a czego nie narysuje, to wyrazi gestami. Król Tom – prycha z rozbawieniem. – Tego jeszcze nie było! Pan na włościach, zamieszkiwanych przez węże, dzikie kozy i chmary komarów. Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszego królestwa!

Mimo ironii, ze sposobu w jaki Tom patrzy na otaczających ich krajobraz, można wywnioskować, że kocha to miejsce aż do bólu w piersi i  nie potrafiłby się bez niego obyć. Człowiek, który niegdyś szalał po oceanie u boku Teacha (Billy nawet w myślach nazywa go Małym Tomem, chociaż wie dobrze, że nie jest to jego prawdziwe miano), przywiązał się do spłachetka ziemi zagubionego gdzieś pośród błękitu.

Kozy, węże i komary – powiedział, ale ja widzę coś jeszcze, myśli Billy: spokój sumienia i piękno. Skoro nawet ktoś taki, jak on, dawny kwatermistrz w załodze Czarnobrodego, nie zdzierżył pirackiej doli, jakie szanse mam ja, zwyczajny chłopak z Kensington? Niewielkie, żeby nie powiedzieć – bardzo nikłe. Mówili, że zginął w czasie jednej z rajz, ale to nieprawda, bo siedzi teraz przede mną i kroi mięso na drobne kawałki, jakbyśmy ucztowali nie na pniakach przy drewnianej ławie, tylko w pałacu gubernatora. Swego czasu krążyły pogłoski, że pochodzi z wysokiego rodu, może nawet z książęcego. W przeciwieństwie do innych załogantów Teacha zachowywał się nienagannie nawet wówczas, gdy zabijał swoich wrogów; prawdziwy dżentelmen, kpili jego towarzysze, bo przyjaciół nie miewał. Z nikim nie trzymał się blisko. Wychodzi jednak na to, że z Charlesem Vanem łączyły go przyjacielskie relacje, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że tylko on jeden znał miejsce jego pobytu?

– No, no, bosman Flinta, tegom się nie spodziewał. – Billy wyłączył się rozmowy na dobrych kilka minut, więc nazwisko kapitana działa na niego teraz jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany na łeb. Oho, myśli, rozmowa zeszła na czasy współczesne. Niedobrze. – Ani tego, że akurat ty, Chaz, przyłączysz się do tej hałastry. Zapytałbym, czy na pewno wiesz, co robisz, ale obiecałem, że nie będę się wtrącał.

– Więc lepiej dotrzymaj słowa. – W głosie Vane’a brzmi zapowiedź sztychu. – Czasami trzeba sprzymierzyć się z diabłem, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

– A kto jest diabłem w tej historii? – Dłonie Małego Toma są tak drobne, że przypominają ptasie kosteczki. Wystarczyłby jeden ruch, żeby je zmiażdżyć. Billy wie jednak dobrze, że dawny kwatermistrz był i zapewne nadal jest jednym z najlepszych szermierzy, jakich spłodziły Bahamy, a każdy, kto nie brał go serio z powodu jego wyglądu, kończył martwy. – Bo chyba zaczynam się gubić. Ale to nieważne – uśmiecha się znowu, z właściwą sobie lekką ironią. – Moje zdanie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Dołóż sobie, Billy, mięsa nam nie zabraknie. A może zechciałbyś spróbować mojej nalewki?

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiada, a w tym samym momencie Vane mówi: Nie, nie zechciałby. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na ułamek sekundy. Potem każdy wraca do własnego talerza.

Tak, Mały Tom posiada nie tylko talerze, ale też filiżanki zdobione motywem kwiatowym, takie, jakie zapewne spodobałyby się pannie z dobrego domu, za to zupełnie nie pasowały do pirata – to znaczy nie pasowałyby do żadnego pirata z wyjątkiem tego jednego. Skąd miał to wszystko, pozostawało zagadką. Być może sam przywiózł ze sobą na wyspę spore zapasy, włączając w to serwis w róże i niezłej jakości whisky albo po prostu Vane dowoził mu wszystko, czego tamten potrzebował. Trudno powiedzieć. Pozostawało jednak faktem, że jak na wygnańca, który przedłożył pustelniczy żywot ponad piracką sławę, wiodło mu się niezgorzej i poza towarzystwem nic mu chyba nie brakowało.

– A jak się miewa Pieter? – pyta gospodarz, nie proponując już alkoholu. – Żyje jeszcze, czy szlag go trafił? Ostatni raz, jak go widziałem, krwawił jak świniak i przeklinał po holendersku…

– Jaki Pieter? – Billy nadal nie nadąża za konwersacją.

– No, de Groot! – Mały Tom pilnie przypatruje się Billy’emu. Przechyla przy tym głowę na jedną stronę („Odkąd armata wybuchła tuż obok mnie, kiepsko słyszę na prawe ucho”, wyjaśnił wcześniej), a swymi ptasimi palcami uderza w blat ławy, jakby to były klawisze klawikordu. – Pieter de Groot. Kto by pomyślał, że po tym wszystkim zostanie nawigatorem u Flinta. Pewnie i on by nie uwierzył, gdybym mu o tym powiedział kilka lat temu, ale cóż, niezbadane są ludzkie losy. Więc jak? – ożywia się znowu. – Żyje czy nie żyje, stary diabeł? Nadal gra w kości i chędoży wszystko, co się rusza?

Taka charakterystyka nie bardzo pasuje Billy’emu do de Groota, którego sam zna, ale nie mówi tego na głos, bo i po co? Uspokaja tylko Małego Toma, że i owszem, jego dawny kompan żyje i ma się dobrze, a w każdym razie na pewno lepiej niż wielu innych załogantów Flinta, a już na pewno lepiej od Hala Gatesa. Hal nie żyje, naprawdę?, pada pytanie i Billy uświadamia sobie, że przecież Tom, de Groot, Gates i Hornigold mają wspólną historię, i że to właśnie im New Providence zawdzięcza reputację „wyspy piratów”. To niesłychane, ale tak, był okres, że pływali na deskach jednego okrętu! Morskie wilki Avery’ego. Krwawa horda. Gates niechętnie mówił na temat tamtych czasów i swojej roli w budowaniu Nassau, więc Billy wie tyle, ile usłyszał przypadkiem – to jednak wystarcza, żeby ułożyć w głowie niezłą historię. Taką, która mrozi krew w żyłach i stawia na baczność wszystkie włosy.

Potem ich drogi się rozeszły i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, po dawnym braterstwie nie zostało nawet śladu. Billy i Vane należeli już do następnego pokolenia, tego, które Henry’ego Avery’ego znało jedynie z opowieści – jednego przygarnął Gates, drugiego pod skrzydła wziął Czarnobrody, widząc w chłopaku materiał na swego następcę. Zaiste, świetnie na tym wyszliśmy, wszyscy czterej, podsumowuje Billy ponuro, widać taki los pirata: nie przywiązuj się do nikogo i do niczego, bo rychło to utracisz lub zostaniesz zdradzony jak tylu przed tobą. Najlepiej odciąć się od wszystkiego, tak jak ten tutaj, jak Mały Tom, który porzucił nawet własne imię, mimo że tyle wcześniej poświęcił, żeby je wsławić. Może właśnie po to Vane mnie tutaj zabrał? Żeby mi uświadomić, że jedyne, co mogę zrobić, żeby wyrwać się z tego piekła, to zaszyć się na jakiejś wyspie z dala od cywilizacji i udawać trupa?

Wcale nie muszę tego robić, konstatuje, nie muszę udawać trupa. William Manderly umarł w forcie na Harbour Island, między jednym ciosem a drugim, natomiast Billy Bones właśnie dogorywa na… no właśnie, na jaką chorobę umierasz, Billy? Wybór jest szeroki: malaria, wyrzuty sumienia, nieprzeżuta żałoba zalegająca w żołądku, gniew, zniechęcenie, niemoc, rozkład na zewnątrz i od środka, och, pacjent kiepsko rokuje na przyszłość, lekarz diagnozuje obrażenia ciała i duszy. Patrzą na mnie i myślą: tęgi chłop z tego Billy’ego Bonesa, ale nie widzą lub nie chcą widzieć, że to tylko pozory. Jak długo zdołam utrzymać w ryzach samego siebie? Tydzień, miesiąc, rok… nie, za rok wszyscy będziemy pokarmem dla ryb, rok to przecież niemal jak wieczność. Patrzą na mnie i myślą: rozsądny gość z tego Billy’ego Bonesa, przynajmniej na niego możemy liczyć, bo ten nasz stary to już chyba całkiem odfrunął!, a nie dostrzegają, że to jak rysowanie na piasku własnego portretu, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Nieustannie zalewają go fale. W pewnym sensie jesteśmy do siebie podobni, Silver i ja, bo obaj miotamy się jak ryby w sieci i nie potrafimy znaleźć wyjścia z matni. Tyle tylko, że on nadal sądzi, że takie wyjście istnieje, ja natomiast dawno straciłem resztę nadziei.

– A i owszem, pan de Groot czuje się dobrze – potwierdza Vane. – Rozmawiałem z nim nie dalej jak wczoraj i, jak widzisz – rozkłada ręce – nadal żyję, podobnie jak on. Kto wie, może wybaczył mi wreszcie nasze małe… zaszłości?

– Gówno prawda – Tom uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

– Gówno prawda. Ale sam przyznaj, że to całkiem zabawna koncepcja: pogodzić się z de Grootem. Podoba mi się ta myśl.

– A mnie się wydaje, Chaz, że lepiej byłoby, gdybyś zapalił fajkę i nie pierdolił od rzeczy, bo… – Tom chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie zauważa smugę dymu wzbijającą się w górę ponad drzewami.

Billy także ją dostrzega. Z początku nie wie, z czym ją powiązać, ale potem przypomina sobie usypany na półce skalnej stos drewna i dochodzi do wniosku, że być może nie jest to wcale zwyczajne ognisko, tylko sposób na przekazywanie wiadomości. Mały Tom i Duży Tom muszą się ze sobą jakoś porozumiewać. Ostrzegać przed niebezpieczeństwem. Trudno przypuszczać, by odwiedzali się zbyt często, skoro mieszkali na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach wyspy, więc zapewne opracowali inne metody komunikacji: na przykład znaki dymne, pozwalające oszczędzić zarówno czas, jak i energię.

Sądząc po reakcji Małego Toma, jego sąsiad nieczęsto rozpalał ognisko sygnałowe na swojej skale.

– Mamy towarzystwo – mówi, mrużąc oczy, które przypominają dwa małe, ruchliwe żuki. – Gdzie zostawiliście swoją łódź?

– Na plaży – odpowiada Vane. – Ale nie wciągnęliśmy jej w zarośla, jeśli o to pytasz.

– Cóż. W takim razie za chwilę ją spostrzegą.

– Kto? – Billy nie może oderwać wzroku od dymu.

– Hieny. Musieli płynąć waszym śladem. Przywlokłeś kłopoty, Chaz – W głosie Małego Toma brzmi wyrzut. – Więc rusz tyłek i pomóż mi się z nimi uporać. Ty też, Billy. Mam nadzieję, że mazidła naszego pożal się Boże szamana pomogły ci odzyskać sprawność w nogach, bo będziesz ich teraz potrzebował.

Piraci gardzą hienami bardziej, niż jakąkolwiek inną kategorią ludzi – nawet oficerowie statków handlowych budzą w nich większą sympatię od tych morskich szczurów, karmiących się odpadkami. To najniższy szczebel złodziejskiej hierarchii, dno wypełnione mułem. Hieny polują stadem, a ich ofiarą padają ci, którzy podróżują samotnie lub w niewielkiej tylko eskorcie kompanów; nie gardzą też słabymi i chorymi, podrzynając nieszczęśnikom gardła i zabierając sakiewki. Zadowala ich najmarniejszy łup: kilka monet, skórzane buty, wisior z żelaza, wszystko co można sprzedać lub wymienić na gorzałkę. Za to przed silnymi uciekają od razu, chowając się gdzie popadnie, a trzeba przyznać, że nie ma nikogo, kto lepiej znałby okoliczne laguny, jaskinie i wysepki. Z tego powodu trudno ich schwytać. Czasem zdarza się, że któryś z hien dobrowolnie porzuca dotychczasowy tryb życia i zaciąga się na piracki okręt, ale to rzadkość, bo kapitanowie niechętnie patrzą na „nabytki”, którym wiecznie trzeba patrzeć na ręce. Billy wie jednak, że u Vane’a pływał jeden taki, nazywano go Luke, i chociaż straszny był z niego dziwak, pozostał wierny załodze aż do śmierci.

Tom wkłada za pas pistolety i nóż do oprawiania mięsa. Broń wygląda na zadbaną, tak, jakby były pirat codziennie ją czyścił – co pewnie jest prawdą, bo coś w jego ruchach, w sposobie, w jaki trzyma głowę, przywodzi na myśl żołnierską przeszłość, a wiadomo, że żołnierz nigdy nie zaniedba własnego rynsztunku. Przy nim obaj z Vane’em jesteśmy dzikusami, którzy ledwo składają po angielsku proste zdania. Co to za symbol, tam, wygrawerowany na rękojeści pistoletu? Herb rodowy? Do diabła, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktoś, kto od wielu lat mieszka na odludziu i nosi na grzbiecie własnoręcznie wyprawioną skórę, nadal może udawać księcia.

Vane nie dba o pozory, jego broń nie ma żadnego herbu, za to jest najlepszą bronią, jaką można dostać za pieniądze lub ukraść po tej stronie oceanu.

– No tośmy sobie odpoczęli – mruczy z pozorną niechęcią, ale kłam słowom zadaje wyraz oczu, które błyszczą na myśl o kolejnej awanturze. Ten człowiek chyba nigdy nie jest zmęczony i nie zna strachu, a przynajmniej nie boi się tego, co przeraża większość ludzi: rany, ból, samotność, nie, Charles Vane jest ponad takie obawy. Być może, myśli Billy, w dzieciństwie przeżył taki koszmar, że coś mu się w środku zepsuło, coś, co odpowiada za takie uczucia, i dlatego teraz radzi sobie dobrze nawet w najbardziej poronionych warunkach. Nigdy, przez całe życie nie widziałem nikogo, kto walczyłby tak jak on: całym sobą, zapominając o Bożym świecie, jakby on i ostrze jego pałasza stanowili jedną istotę.

Biorą trochę zapasów, wodę i, prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiając, ruszają z powrotem ku zatoce, obierając jednak inny szlak. Droga jest kręta i niemal niknie wśród zarośli, więc tylko wprawne oko mieszkańca tej wyspy jest w stanie ją wypatrzeć. Łatwo poślizgnąć się na butwiejących liściach i połamać sobie kości. Węży nigdzie nie widać, chociaż raz czy dwa Billy’emu zdaje się, że kątem oka dostrzega jakiś ruch, gdy jednak odwraca się, żeby to sprawdzić, nie znajduje niczego poza owadami. Komary tną z uporem maniaka i nie mija dużo czasu a wszyscy trzej drapią się aż do krwi – przy czym tylko Vane klnie pod nosem, bo Billy’ego za bardzo boli gardło, natomiast Mały Tom zakrywa twarz chustą, tak, że widać mu tylko oczy, i po prostu brnie przed siebie. Zatrzymuje się dopiero przy kamieniu, który jest chyba rodzajem drogowskazu, bo pokrywają go jakieś cyfry.

– Jest ich więcej, niż przypuszczałem – mówi Tom z namysłem, gładząc kamień opuszkami palców. – Musieliście natknąć się na całą bandę. Gdyby było ich niewielu, nie zadawaliby sobie trudu, żeby ścigać was aż tutaj, daliby sobie spokój. Dlatego możliwości są dwie: albo rozbili w pobliżu obóz, może na jednej z wysepek na zachód stąd, i zobaczyli stamtąd waszą łódź, albo rozpoznali was dużo wcześniej i popłynęli za wami aż do Schronienia.

– Rozpoznali? – Billy nie może zaakceptować własnego głosu, który nadal brzmi dla niego obco. – Sądzisz, że chodzi im nie tyle o łup, co o głowę któregoś z nas… – patrzy na Charlesa – najprawdopodobniej Vane’a?

– Nie bądź taki skromny, Billy – prycha Vane. – Bądź co bądź, to ciebie, a nie mnie,  chciano zamordować nie dalej jak parę godzin temu. Masz ostatnio powodzenie. Poza tym pływasz z Flintem, a to już niezły powód, żeby cię powiesić na pierwszym lepszym drzewie, i głowę dam, że nie tylko ja doszedłem do takiego wniosku.

– Czego jak czego, ale drzew nam tu nie zabraknie – stwierdza Tom, zanim Billy otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę. – Ale to później – podnosi rękę do góry, nakazując ciszę. – Teraz trzeba się pozbyć intruzów, bo w ślad za tymi, których sprowadziliście, mogą pojawić się kolejni.

Milkną więc, chociaż Billy ma ochotę zapytać, dlaczego ma im pomagać, skoro planują go potem powiesić na drzewie („chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujecie”, myśli z ironią), natomiast Vane unosi brwi do góry, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od komentarza. Nie mówi jednak nic, tylko przykłada dłoń do ucha, a potem wskazuje kierunek, co oznacza, że słyszy już hałasy dobiegające z plaży, bo głos niesie się daleko. Billy nie słyszy niczego, poza falami uderzającymi o skały gdzieś poniżej, ale w tym jednym może zaufać Vane’owi: skurczybyk zawsze miał znakomity słuch. Skoro więc twierdzi teraz, że banda hien wylądowała na wyspie, zapewne nie mija się z prawdą. Musi ich tam być co najmniej kilkunastu. Kilku ludzi nie ryzykowałoby wyprawy w głąb lądu, szczególnie, jeśli podejrzenia Toma są słuszne i celem hien jest nie tyle sakiewka przypadkowego wędrowca, co Charles Vane we własnej osobie…

Lub ja.

– Nie wyznaczono przypadkiem nagrody za twoją głową? – Nie wytrzymuje Billy, gdy leżą na skarpie, obserwując z góry zatokę. Z tej perspektywy nie widać ani ich własnej łodzi, ani łodzi hien, za to woda wydaje się jeszcze bardziej niebieska niż z góry. – Jakoś ostatnio?

Tom poszedł dalej sam, żeby zbadać teren, ale zapowiedział, że niebawem wróci. Oby szybko, myśli Billy, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie zdążę wrócić na Morskiego Konia przed gwizdkiem i odpłyną beze mnie. Słońce stoi wysoko, południe dawno minęło. Zapewne Silver już o mnie rozpytywał, a gdy nie zastał mnie w gospodzie, gdzie się umawialiśmy, pomyślał, że zabalowałem i sam poszedł rozmawiać z handlarzami. Tylko to nam jeszcze zostało do załatwienia – zakup prochu. Idąc za ciosem, próbowaliśmy przyklepać umowę poprzedniego wieczora, ale nic z tego nie wyszło (tamci sprawiali wrażenie frantów kutych na cztery nogi), więc postanowiliśmy przełożyć spotkanie na dzisiaj i wywalczyć jak najlepsze warunki. Oby Silverowi się powiodło, potrzebujemy tego prochu. Przy trybie życia, jaki teraz prowadzimy, proch jest towarem niezbędnym do przetrwania.

– Trzy, czy cztery… sam nie wiem – mruczy Vane i Billy sam już nie wie, czy mówi o nagrodach za własną głowa, czy może o łodziach hien. – Spójrz – kiwa głową. – O, tam, niedaleko tego krzewu, który przypomina szkielet… Widzisz?

– Gdzie ty widzisz szkielet, to ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia... – Billy wytęża wzrok – ale tak, coś tam chyba jest – podnosi się na rękach, żeby przyjrzeć się temu „czemuś” bliżej. – Trzy duże i jedna mała – podsumowuje w końcu. – Wyglądają na łódki tubylców. Jesteś pewny, że w ogóle należą do hien?

– To, że coś wygląda na łódkę tubylców nie oznacza, że naprawdę jest łódką tubylców. Tutejsze plemiona nie używają takich łodzi, musiałbyś pożeglować dalej, żeby zobaczyć tego rodzaju kształty, technikę… nawet barwy. Zapewniam cię, Billy – Vane kręci głową – że żaden z tubylców tutaj nie przybył. To hieny. Jak się dobrze przyjrzysz, nawet stąd zobaczysz ich znaki.

Hieny nie pływają pod banderami tak jak piraci, ale oni także znakują swoje łodzie, żeby jedna banda odróżniała się od innych. Ci tutaj pływali pod znakiem czaszki jakiegoś rogatego stworzenia, być może dzikiej kozy, która, ozdobiona rzemieniami i wciśnięta na pal, została przyczepiona do burty. Wygląda to nieco śmiesznie – i nieco makabrycznie zarazem. Billy chciałby zapytać Vane’a, czy ci ludzie naprawdę wierzą, że duch zabitego zwierzęcia ochroni ich w walce, czy to tylko symbol lub ponury dowcip, ale gryzie się w język. Ostatecznie cóż go to mogło obchodzić?

– Luke wierzył w wiele rzeczy – mówi Vane, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie, które zawisło w powietrzu. – Zaroił duchami całe Bahamy. Mam nadzieję, że tam, gdzie poszedł, przywitali go przodkowie i urządzili mu taką fetę, że nie wytrzeźwiał aż do tej pory.

– A ty? – Billy przekręca się tak, żeby lepiej widzieć Vane’a, nie tracąc przy tym z oczu zatoki i zacumowanych na plaży łodzi. – W co _ty_ wierzysz?

– Ja? – Vane wzrusza ramionami. – W to, że jeśli Mały Tom zaraz nie wróci, sam zejdę na tą cholerną plażę i zrobię porządek z hienami raz na zawsze.

Billy przeciera oczy dłonią; czuje zawód. Wolałby usłyszeć coś innego.

– Może popłynę do Hilo – słyszy po chwili, gdy jest już niemal pewien, ze skończyli rozmawiać na ten temat. Vane znowu gryzie gałązkę, jak to ma w zwyczaju, i w zamyśleniu patrzy na wodę, która z minuty na minutę robi się coraz mniej spokojna. W powietrzu czuć zmianę pogody, może nawet zapowiedź deszczu. – Wsiądę na łajbę i ruszę przed siebie, będę płynął, płynął, płynął wiele dni i nocy, zupełnie sam, aż w końcu przestanę rozpoznawać mielizny, żadna skała nie wyda mi się znajoma, a niebo przybierze inny odcień. I tam właśnie znajdę moje Hilo. 

Brzmi jak opowieść o odchodzeniu, myśli Billy. O dobrej śmierci.

– A nie przydałby się panu bosman, kapitanie? – mówi głośno, starając się ukryć wzruszenie. Sam nie wie, co go tak wzięło: sama opowieść, ton głosu Vane’a, który uderzył we właściwą nutę, czy może to, w jakiej sytuacji się znaleźli, ale cokolwiek to było, dotknęło sedna. – Podczas tego rejsu?

– To zależy. – Vane wypluwa gałązkę i zrywa kolejną. Włosy zasłaniają mu połowę twarzy, nawet nie próbuje ich odgarniać.

– Od czego?

– Od tego, którego bosmana masz na myśli… No! Nareszcie! – zamyślenie mija jak ręką odjął. – Gdzieś się podziewał tak długo? Już chcieliśmy zabawić się z hienami bez twojej pomocy.

– Wtedy sam bym cię zastrzelił – odpowiada Mały Tom, który wyłania się właśnie zza skały. U jego boku kroczy potężny Murzyn o twarzy zoranej bliznami tak paskudnymi, że Billy nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądały świeże rany. Ten człowiek uciekł kostusze spod samego ostrza, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości! – A mój sąsiad posiekałby twoje zwłoki na drobne części. Mam rację, Tom?

Tom, rzecz oczywista, nie odpowiada, ba, nie zaszczyca Vane’a spojrzeniem, za to jego uwagę przykuwa Billy – być może dlatego, że nie widzieli się nigdy wcześniej albo z innej przyczyny, oczywistej tylko dla niego. Patrzy badawczo, choć bez ciekawości, jakby oceniał nie tyle człowieka, co straty i zyski, jakie może przynieść jego obecność. Od razu go zadźgać, czy pozwolić mu oddychać? Uznać za wroga czy sprzymierzeńca? Billy nie wątpi, że gdyby Duży Tom chciał go zabić, zrobiłby to tak czy owak, niezależnie od reakcji pozostałych, ale jakoś nie czuje obawy z tego powodu. Patrzy byłemu niewolnikowi w oczy tak długo, aż tamten w końcu podejmuje decyzję i przykłada pięść do serca w podobny sposób, w jaki Vane zrobił to poprzedniego wieczoru, potem zaś wydaje z siebie niski, gardłowy charkot. Trudno powiedzieć, czy oznacza on „witaj”, czy „pocałuj się w dupę”, ale od tego momentu Billy wie, że nic mu nie grozi. Nie z ręki Dużego Toma. Świadomość tego faktu jest kojąca, szczególnie, że zarówno Vane jak i Mały Tom wyglądają tak, jakby im bardzo ulżyło, że Billy nie wylądował jednak w przepaści z połamanymi gnatami.

Ciekawe, czy zakładali się między sobą, czy zginę, czy ocaleję, myśli Billy z przekąsem. Ciekawe, ilu było takich, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

– W takim razie ciekaw jestem bardzo – odzywa się Vane, ignorując obecność byłego niewolnika w takim samym stopniu, co Duży Tom ignoruje jego – co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić. Poczekać, aż sami odpłyną? – śmieje się cicho i Billy wie dobrze, że to wyzwanie. Wie o tym także dawny kwatermistrz Czarnobrodego, ale nie daje się sprowokować.

Tymczasem pokrzykiwania na plaży stają się coraz bliższe i lepiej słyszalne, aż w końcu w zasięg wzroku obserwatorów ze wzgórza wchodzi kilku mężczyzn, którzy nawet nie próbują zachować ciszy. Nie kryją się też zupełnie. Bardziej przypomina to pijacką wyprawę do kolejnej tawerny, póki noc jeszcze młoda, niż polowanie z prawdziwego zdarzenia – tamci są przekonani, że ofiary nie wymkną im się z rąk. Jakim niby sposobem, skoro łodzie leżą nieopodal, a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaryzykowałby wędrówki przez dżunglę pełną węży? Dlatego hienom dopisuje humor, szczególnie przysadzistemu mężczyźnie w workowatej koszuli, która nie skrywa ani jego kołduna, przywodzącego na myśl beczkę trunku, ani herkulesowych niegdyś kształtów. Musiał to być siłacz nie lada, tyle, że przed wielu laty. Teraz, sądząc z wyglądu, nad robienie pałaszem przedkłada gorzałkę i sutą przekąskę, a nad przygodę – ciepło kominka w wietrzną noc. Co ktoś taki robi wśród hien, tego Billy nie potrafi odgadnąć, ale musi istnieć jakiś powód, bo pozostali traktują go jak swojaka. Widać to nawet z tej odległości. Kimkolwiek jest, musiał zdobyć ich przychylność, bo zamiast wyrzucić go do morza, trzymają go przy sobie, dopuszczając nawet do podziału w łupach.

– Szczęściarz – tłumaczy Vane, zauważywszy konsternację Billy’ego. – Ma zapewnić powodzenie w łupach.

– Dodatek do zwierzęcych czaszek i mikstur robiących wodę z mózgu. Tfu! – Mały Tom spluwa z pasją, co zupełnie nie pasuje do jego manier arystokraty. – Że też Hiszpanie nie wyplenili tego robactwa, gdy mieli okazję! Przynajmniej raz w życiu byłby z nich jakiś pożytek.

Od tej strony są niewidoczni, bo zasłaniają ich krzewy, ale na wszelki wypadek cofają się jeszcze bardziej – a nuż któryś z grasantów spojrzy do góry i zauważy ruch na półce skalnej? Teraz wiadomo już, że banda jest spora i liczy sobie co najmniej dwanaście osób, wliczając w to owego szczęściarza, mającego przynosić powodzenie w rajzie. A kto wie, czy za cyplem nie kryją się następni? Nam też przydałby się taki szczęściarz, myśli Billy, a może nawet mówi to na głos, tak, chyba tak, bo Vane uśmiecha się krzywo, odstąpiłbym mu nawet własną koję na Koniu Morskim, byleby tylko naginał los na naszą korzyść! To tak nie działa, Billy, słyszy w odpowiedzi. Trzeba uwierzyć w moc szczęściarza, żeby naprawdę pomógł. W przeciwnym razie zyskasz tylko dodatkowego załoganta, którego trzeba nakarmić, i który zna się na żeglarstwie tak, jak ty na hodowli kurczaków.

Przerywa im Duży Tom, mamrocząc coś po swojemu.

– Tak, masz rację. – Mały Tom marszczy brwi. – Też go poznaję. Myślisz, że postanowili się przenieść aż tutaj? Kiepskie to dla nas nowiny, mój przyjacielu…

Znowu seria chrząknięć i zwierzęcych warkotów, których niemal nie sposób pojąć. A jednak Mały Tom rozumie swego sąsiada bardzo dobrze. Przysłuchuje mu się z uwagą, śledząc każdy gest, a gdy Murzyn kończy komunikat kilkukrotnym uderzeniem lewej dłoni o prawą, triumfalnie zerka w stronę Vane’a, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy tamten także wszystko zrozumiał.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. – Vane nie ukrywa niechęci. – Nigdy nie pojmowałem jego bełkotu.

– Gówno prawda. – Cierpliwość byłego kwatermistrza powoli się kończy. – Rozumiesz, i to świetnie. Ale nie w tym rzecz – kręci głową. – Widzisz tego typa w czerwonej chuście na głowie? Jasne, że widzisz, nie odrywasz od niego wzroku, odkąd tylko pojawił się na plaży. To Duncan O’Rourke, Red Dunc, jak wolą niektórzy. Każdy o nim słyszał, mało kto widział na własne oczy. Pamiętam nawet, jak kiedyś de Groot kłócił się o to z Gatesem, dawno temu, ale ja zawsze wiedziałem swoje: Red Dunc to człowiek z krwi i kości, żaden tam upiór! Czy tamten facet przypomina ci upiora, Billy? – tym razem zwraca się do Billy’ego, jakby szukał w nim sprzymierzeńca.

– Jeśli to rzeczywiście on. – Billy wzrusza ramionami.

– On. – W głosie Małego Toma brzmi pewność. – Spotkałem go już trzykrotnie… to znaczy to jest trzeci raz, a Duży Tom spotykał go jeszcze częściej. Ty także go spotkałeś, Chaz – znacząco zawiesza głos.

– Nie wiem, czy to był on. – Z jakiegoś powodu Vane nie zamierza przyznać Tomowi racji. – Spotkałem w życiu wielu ludzi, Tom, miałem także do czynienia z hienami. Nie wymagaj, żebym pamiętał wszystkich z nazwiska albo przydomka!

Mały Tom kręci głową.

– Zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie, czy to był on czy nie on? – kontynuuje Vane. – Kimkolwiek jest człowiek, który nas ścigał, musimy go zabić, bo w przeciwnym razie Wyspa Węży przestanie być dobrą kryjówką, to raz. A dwa, obaj z Billym musimy wrócić do Nassau jak najszybciej, a nie uśmiecha mi się ucieczka przed hienami na pełnym morzu, szczególnie, że musielibyśmy skorzystać z twojej łodzi. Nie widzą nas, nie wiedzą o arsenale na wzgórzu, nie mają pojęcia o tym, że wyspę zamieszkują nie tylko cholerne węże, dlaczego nie skorzystać z zaskoczenia i nie powystrzelać ich wszystkich, jednego po drugim?

– Dlatego, że to bardzo głupi pomysł. I dobrze o tym wiesz.

Świetnie, myśli Billy, rejestrując jak Vane kładzie dłoń na rękojeści noża, a Mały Tom ostentacyjnie odgina poły skórzanej kurty, demonstrując pistolety. Nie potrzeba nam żadnych grasantów, wyrżniemy się bez ich pomocy, a w Nassau będą się zastanawiać, gdzie, u diabla, podział się kapitan Charles Vane? Pewnie znajdą się tacy, którzy będą przysięgać, że widzieli go w tej czy innej tawernie, na plaży, na okręcie, ba, nawet z nim rozmawiali, pływali z nim, chodzili na dziewki, chociaż tak naprawdę ani on, ani ja, nigdy nie opuścimy tej piekielnej wyspy. Silver będzie zwlekał z odpłynięciem tak długo, jak tylko się da, może nawet pokłóci się o to z Flintem, ale ostatecznie Koń Morski podniesie żagle i ruszy na kolejną wyprawę. Beze mnie. Uciekł, powiedzą niektórzy. Kto? Billy? Nasz Billy Bones? Niemożliwe! Musiało mu się przytrafić coś niedobrego, bo z własnej woli nigdy, powtarzam: nigdy, nie zrezygnowałby z tego rejsu. Nie teraz. Nie po tym, co się stało. Niech pan wytłumaczy temu patałachowi, panie Silver, że Billy Bones nie mógł tak po prostu dać nogi!

Nie mógł, pomyślałby Silver, a głośno ofuknąłby tamtych i kazał im wracać do roboty. A może wziąłby jednak pod uwagę możliwość, że spakowałem manatki i popłynąłem do Port Royal a potem gdzieś dalej, diabli wiedzą, dokąd i z kim, łamiąc przy tym przysięgę daną załodze? Nie, Billy zaraz wycofuje się z tej myśli, nie Silver. Nie on. Prędzej postawiłby na mnie krzyżyk, dochodząc do wniosku, że ktoś poderżnął mi gardło w ciemnej uliczce, niż uwierzył, że zdezerterowałem tuż przed ważną bitwą.

Krzyk jest tak niespodziewany, że wszyscy czterej zastygają w bezruchu.

Potem powtarza się raz jeszcze.

Do pierwszego krzykacza dołączają kolejni i przez chwilę Billy ma wrażenie, że na dole odbywa się konkurs wrzasków i pohukiwań, przeplatanych wybuchami śmiechu, a nawet fragmentami piosenek. Grasanci robią taki harmider, że gdyby nawet ktoś na wyspie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich obecności, teraz dowiedziałby się o wszystkim. Stadko kolorowych ptaków zrywa się do lotu, podobnie jak morscy łowcy, których wyczyny Billy podziwiał nie dalej jak dwie godziny wcześniej, gdy wędrowali plażą; wszystko, co ma choć odrobinę rozsądku, umyka przed intruzami, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Poza nami. My nie jesteśmy rozsądni. Nazwanie Charlesa Vane’a rozsądnym to jak nazwanie sztormu letnim wietrzykiem.

– Wiem, że tam jesteś! – Przez wszechobecne „hop! hop!” i „hej-ho!” przebija się nagle zrozumiały komunikat. – Wiem, że tam jesteś, Vane!

Triumf w oczach Małego Toma jest tak oczywisty, że nie trzeba go przekładać na ludzką mowę. Billy zerka na Charlesa, ale żadnych wyjaśnień nie otrzymuje.

– Będziesz się ukrywał jak ostatni tchórz, czy zejdziesz do nas na pogawędkę? – pada kolejne pytanie, a chwilę później rozlega się przenikliwy dźwięk: to mężczyzna w czerwonej chustce gwiżdże na palcach. – Przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz nie zejdziesz, sam cię znajdę, oskalpuję i zawieszę twój skalp na łajbie obok kozich rogów. Całe Bahamy dowiedzą się, że Charles Vane jest tchórzem, który obawia się stanąć do walki.

– Vane. – Billy znowu przekracza barierę, której przekraczać nie powinien, i chwyta kapitana za łokieć. Tamten zdaje się tego nie zauważać. – O co tu chodzi?

– No właśnie, Chaz. Też jestem bardzo ciekawy – wtrąca Mały Tom i Billy jest już pewien, że były kwatermistrz Czarnobrodego doskonale orientuje się w sytuacji, a jego aluzje dotyczące legendarnego Irlandczyka bynajmniej nie były przypadkowe. – Może wyjaśnisz swemu towarzyszowi, dlaczego herszt bandy hien przypłynął za tobą aż tutaj, w miejsce, gdzie nawet diabeł mówi dobranoc, po to tylko, by obrzucać cię obelgami? Herszt, dodajmy, którym wcale nie jest Red Dunc, bo Red Dunc nie istnieje?

– Vane! – „Va-ane-ane-ane” powtórzyły jak echo inne głosy. – Vane! Daję ci ostatnią szansę!

To nie przypadek, że za nami przypłynęli. To nie przypadek, że wylądowali tu w takiej liczbie. Być może dużo wcześniej odkryli, że Vane od czasu do czasu udaje się na samotne wyprawy i zaczaili się na niego w pobliżu Nassau, chcąc rozliczyć go z dawnych grzechów. Trzeba przyznać – zadali sobie wiele trudu. New Providence nigdy nie należała do miejsc bezpiecznych dla hien, niezależnie od tego czy były to hieny najniższej kategorii, czy takie tuzy jak Dunc ORourke, więc krążenie w pobliżu wyspy mogło i zwykle kończyło się dla nich katastrofą. Ci tutaj nie tylko podjęli ryzyko, ale mieli duże szanse, by zrealizować swój plan. W czym, konkluduje Billy, wydatnie pomogło im moje pijaństwo. I przypadek. Może gdybym wziął się w garść, Vane nie musiałby mnie ratować, wtedy, w ruinach, a co za tym idzie obaj zostalibyśmy w Nassau i tamci musieliby obejść się smakiem. Z drugiej jednak strony, trudno orzec, czy Vane i tak nie popłynąłby na Wyspę Węży – może robił to regularnie i akurat przypadła odpowiednia pora? – więc zastanawianie się nad tym w tej chwili nie ma żadnego sensu.

–  Hop-hop! Jest tam ktoś? – Mężczyzna w chustce na głowie zwija dłonie w tubę i krzyczy jeszcze głośniej. Stojący u jego boku grubas wtóruje mu śmiechem. Pozostali wciągnęli już na plażę ostatnią łódź i zaczynają obchodzić teren, zataczając przy tym coraz większe koła. – Charlie? Gdzie się schowałeś?

– Vane – powtarza Billy z naciskiem.

Kapitan klnie i uderza pięścią w ziemię, miażdżąc kamyki na drobny żwir.

– Pływał u mnie załogant, który wcześniej należał do hien, jasne? – rzuca niechętnie. – Luke. Mówiłem już o nim.

– Pominąłeś tylko – prycha Mały Tom – zapewne przez przeoczenie, bo z jakiego innego powodu?, że Luke nosił nazwisko O’Rourke, a jego śmierć nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

– Wielu dzielnych chłopców zginęło w tamtej bitwie...

– Ale tylko ten jeden miał... ha!, nadal ma za ojca typa, o którym sam Teach mówił, że to diabelski kamrat.

– Vane! Vane! Vane! Vane! – skandują grasanci na plaży, a echo w nieskończoność zwielokrotnia ich głosy. Akompaniują sobie przy tym na naprędce spreparowanych instrumentach: piszczałkach, bębenkach i innych „przeszkadzajkach”, czego efektem jest prawdziwa „kocia muzyka”. Ci, którzy akurat nie muzykują, zaczynają popychać się nawzajem, ścigać lub uprawiać zapasy, co sprawia wrażenie zabawy, ale równie dobrze może być prowokacją. Ktoś, kto zna się na rzeczy, a Billy spędził w załodze Flinta dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby rozumieć się na żołnierce, od razu rozpozna sprawnych wojaków. O, ten na przykład, z włosami ogolonymi przy samej głowie, to świetny szermierz – chociaż teraz posługuje się zwykłym kijem. A tamten chudzielec, mimo że wygląda, jakby go byle wiatr mógł zdmuchnąć do morza, ma w łapach taką parę, że z miejsca kładzie na ziemię przeciwnika pozornie silniejszego od siebie. Tak, być może wyglądają śmiesznie, większość z nich jest zabobonna, nosi dziwne ubrania i obwiesza się naszyjnikami, ale gdyby przyszło do konfrontacji, Billy nie wątpi, że byliby w stanie narobić kłopotów niejednej pirackiej załodze. Gdyby tylko chcieli. To, że rzadko stawali przeciwko piratom z Nassau, nie znaczy, że nie byliby do tego zdolni.

Ci tutaj na pewno by byli. Gdybym wiedział, że to absurdalny pomysł, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, pomyślałbym, że Teach próbował ich kiedyś zwerbować albo może nawiązać współpracę? Ciekawe, czy Flint także o tym pomyślał. Przecież to taki potencjał: tylu ewentualnych szpiegów, tropicieli i marynarzy, Bahamy dosłownie roją się od hien! Nie daliby rady nawet najsłabszej, brytyjskiej jednostce, ale w przypadku wojny szarpanej nie mieliby sobie równych. Wszystko zaś wskazuje na to, że właśnie na tym się skończy: na szarpaniu wroga i błyskawicznym odwrocie, na kryciu się po pieczarach, norach i szczelinach, na wyczekiwaniu odpowiedniego momentu, żeby zadać cios w plecy, na robieniu tego, co hieny robią od samego początku swego istnienia. Wkrótce to my zamienimy się w hieny. Czy nie byłoby rozsądniej nauczyć się tego fachu od ludzi, którzy znają się na nim najlepiej?

– Ja tam zejdę – oświadcza nagle i, zanim do jego mózgu dociera to, co przed chwilą powiedział, ześlizguje się w dół, prosto na ścieżkę.

Kamienie sypią się do morza, zwracając uwagę intruzów. Jest stromo, nie na tyle jednak, by Billy nie miał sobie poradzić z zejściem, zresztą obserwował to wzniesienie na tyle długo, że odgadł, którędy prowadzi droga na plażę. Jasne, najszybciej byłoby skoczyć na główkę do zatoki, ale akurat to rozwiązanie nie wchodzi w grę.

Mały Tom klnie tak szpetnie, że w jednej chwili znika cała jego arystokratyczna ogłada. Nie może już jednak nic zrobić. Billy przyspiesza, dobrze wiedząc, że igra z grawitacją – i z własną kostką – i rzeczywiście, wystarcza chwila nieuwagi, a ból uderza w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Noga tkwi w szczelinie między skałami i nie sposób jej uwolnić. Szarpnięcie, potem drugie, przed oczami robi się ciemno, boli, ale to nic, trzeba szarpać dalej. Tamci są coraz bliżej.

Głaz zostaje wyrwany z ziemi i ląduje daleko, gdzieś za kępą kolczastych krzewów. Duży Tom chwyta Billy’ego wpół i pomaga mu zejść niżej, a gdy okazuje się, że tamten niezdolny jest do zrobienia choćby kroku, niemal go niesie, aż docierają do mniej stromego fragmentu ścieżki. Tam odpoczywają. Gdzie podziewa się Vane, trudno powiedzieć, ale trudno także przypuszczać, że pozostawi obelgi bez odpowiedzi.

– Zaraz tu dotrą – mówi Billy, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Któryś dotrze na pewno.

W odpowiedzi słyszy pomruk, który od biedy można uznać za potwierdzenie. Ogromny Murzyn wygląda na niewzruszonego tym, co się wokół niego dzieje, jakby obecność intruzów na wyspie nie była dla niego niczym nowym ani tym bardziej budzącym grozę. Ciekawe, jak często w przeszłości zdarzało się, że ktoś zakłócał spokój dobrowolnym wygnańcom, zamieszkującym Krainę Węży i jak sobie z nimi wcześniej radzili.

– Jeżeli Vane zacząłby z nimi rozmawiać – kontynuuje Billy, sam nie wiedząc, po co właściwie to robi – pertraktacje skończyłyby się od razu i najpewniej bylibyśmy martwi. – Billy nie należy do ułomków, ale żeby spojrzeć Dużemu Tomowi w twarz, musi zadrzeć głowę do góry. – Muszę wrócić na Konia Morskiego, rozumiesz?

Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz, dopowiada w myślach, ale to bez znaczenia. Już widać czerwoną chustę na głowie mężczyzny, który być może naprawdę jest Duncanem O’Rourke, a być może nie, już słychać ciężkie oddechy wspinających się tutaj mężczyzn. Mają liny, konstatuje Billy i gestem wyjaśnia Dużemu Tomowi, że nie potrzebuje już jego pomocy, że sam utrzyma się na nogach, nie wpadłbym na to, żeby nosić ze sobą linę, a oni tak, trzeba to zapamiętać. Trzeba nosić ze sobą linę, zawsze. Kto wie, kiedy i do czego może się przydać?

– Proszę, proszę. – Mężczyzna w czerwonej chuście zatrzymuje się nieco poniżej miejsca, w którym stoi Billy. Bierze się pod boki jak przekupka na targu. Teraz, z bliska, widać wyraźnie, że jest starszy, niż wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka: posrebrzone siwizną włosy, twarz zryta zmarszczkami i przypominająca z koloru rzemień spalony słońcem i przeżarty solą, wreszcie wyłaniająca się z koszuli szyja pomarszczona jak podgardle indyka. Tak, ten człowiek ma już swoje lata, zapewne niewiele mu brakuje do Hornigolda, a jednak porusza się bez trudu, niczym młodzieniaszek. Jest jak wielki, drapieżny kocur, który nie musi już udowadniać swojej wartości, bo zdobył w życiu wszystko, co tylko było do zdobycia. – Kogóż my tu widzimy? Znam cię, olbrzymie. I o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, nie odpowiesz na żadne pytanie… chyba, że język zdołał ci jednak odrosnąć?

Jeden krok i mężczyzna w czerwonej chuście na głowie staje naprzeciwko Billy’ego i Dużego Toma, a wkrótce dołącza do niego dwóch jego pomagierów. Trzech na dwóch, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, może dalibyśmy radę zepchnąć ich ze skały.

Szybko odrzuca tę myśl.

– A ty… ty nie jesteś Charlesem Vane’em. – Herszt bandy podchodzi tak blisko Billy’ego, że niemal stykają się czołami. Są tego samego wzrostu. – Zapamiętałem tę mordę dostatecznie dobrze, żeby teraz dostrzec różnicę. Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? Nie, nie mów, sam zgadnę... – dodaje szybko. – Już wiem. Przypłynąłeś tu z tym kozojebcą, widzieliśmy, że miał towarzystwo. Czyżby Jack Rackham mu się znudził i znalazł sobie innego przydupasa?

Billy nie broni się, gdy jeden z tamtych wykręca mu ręce do tyłu i związuje sznurem w nadgarstkach. Nie komentuje tego faktu ani jednym słowem, za to zerka na Dużego Toma, dając mu znak, żeby zachował się tak samo, żeby broń Boże nie podejmował walki. Obawia się jednak niepotrzebnie, bo tamten i bez tego wie, co należy zrobić.

– No dobrze – kontynuuje Red Dunc, obchodząc Billy’ego dookoła, jakby oceniał niewolnika wystawionego na sprzedaż. – Widzę, że podobnie jak twój towarzysz, nie należysz do osób, które mielą jęzorem bez powodu. To ci się chwali – dotyka jego ramienia, potem sunie dłonią w dół, badając mięśnie. Billy znosi to wszystko ze spokojem. Nie daje się sprowokować. – Skądś cię  znam, białasie – stwierdza ostatecznie Irlandczyk i gestem nakazuje pomagierom, by skrępowali także Dużego Toma. Tamten nie sprawia kłopotów. – I módl się lepiej, żebym sobie nie przypomniał, skąd…

– Billy Bones – przerywa mu Billy. – Z załogi kapitana Flinta.

Herszt grasantów zastyga w bezruchu, a potem wybucha śmiechem tak gromkim, że słychać go zapewne na drugim krańcu wyspy. Pomyślałby kto, że Billy opowiedział właśnie najlepszy dowcip pod słońcem.

– Chłopaki, słyszeliście? – Dunc zwraca się do swoich ludzi. Od razu widać, że panują tu zupełnie inne układy niż w pirackich załogach, gdzie dystans między kapitanem a marynarzami jest dużo większy. – Załogant Flinta w towarzystwie Charlesa Vane’a. Niesłychane! Widzę, że czeka nas dłuższa pogawędka, panie Bones. Frank, Moody, zabierzcie naszego czarnego przyjaciela na plażę. My pójdziemy za wami.

– Dunc, on tu gdzieś jest – mówi ten z grasantów, którego nazywano Frankiem. Jego twarz zarasta siwa szczecina, tak, że nie widać ust. W uszach połyskują kościane koła. – Może lepiej się nie rozdzielajmy.

– Bzdura. – Herszt mruży oczy i wtedy Billy’emu przemyka przez głowę, że ten człowiek jest po prostu szalony. – Gdyby zamierzał ze mną walczyć, już dawno by tu był. Charles Vane nie ma jaj – to ostatnie mówi na tyle głośno, że Billy nie ma wątpliwości, że gdziekolwiek ukrywają się teraz Mały Tom z Vane’em (a nie mogli być daleko), obelga na pewno do nich dotarła. – To tchórz i kapłon. Nie obawiaj się, Frankie, będziemy z panem Bonesem tuż za tobą.

Nie jest okrutny: nie szarpie Billy’ego, ani nie popycha, wręcz przeciwnie, zauważywszy jego niedyspozycję i wziąwszy pod uwagę skrępowane dłonie, pomaga mu nawet pokonywać trudniejsze odcinki trasy. Mówi przy tym dużo, nie wymagając odpowiedzi – można by rzec, że myśli na głos, akceptując przy tym fakt, że słucha tych wywodów ktoś obcy. Billy, chcąc nie chcąc, dowiaduje się, które rośliny z tych rosnących w pobliżu są trujące, a które z powodzeniem zastępują przyprawy do mięsa, wysłuchuje także kilku historyjek na temat Wyspy Węży, bo jak się okazuje, ta nazwa nie jest obca także hienom. Dunc potwierdza przy tym to, co wcześniej opowiadali Vane i Mały Tom. Rzeczywiście mało kto zapuszczał się w te strony. Skały, węże i ptaki, nic więcej, no, może jakaś rogacizna w wyższych partiach wyspy, ale nie opłaca się tutaj obozować, bo zgnilizna wisi w powietrzu i łatwo zapaść na jakąś chorobę.

Kiedyś pomarła tu cała załoga mego druha, Sama, kontynuuje Irlandczyk, gdy idą płaską już niemal drogą pomiędzy krzewami, grzęznąc w piachu, którego z każdym krokiem robi się coraz więcej. Paskudna sprawa, panie Bones, sraczka, gorączka i omamy, nie życzę tego nawet wrogowi. Gdy do nich dotarliśmy, żył tylko jeden, stary Joshua, a resztę skubały ptaki – miały wtedy, skubańce, niezłą wyżerkę! Zapytałem Joshui, a musisz wiedzieć, że facet widział niejedno i trudno go było przestraszyć, Josh, stary draniu, co wam się stało, kto was tak urządził, on zaś na to: Bóg! Bóg nas karze za nasze grzechy, zasłużyliśmy, żeby zdechnąć jak psy pod płotem! Drżał przy tym i łyskał białkami oczu. Chwilę później już nie żył. Wtedy moi chłopcy ciągną mnie, żeby uciekać, bo tu groza wisi nad plażą, żaden nawet nie pomyślał, żeby pochować kompanów i muszę przyznać, że ja także nie paliłem się do tego zbytnio, ale coś mnie jeszcze tknęło i podniosłem garnek, który poniewierał się na wpół zakopany w piachu. Nie wiem, po com to zrobił, możesz to nazwać przypadkiem, możesz przeczuciem, koniec końców sięgnąłem jednak po tę skorupę z osmalonym denkiem i…

Duncan O’Rourke zatrzymuje się nagle i podchodzi bliżej do Billy’ego, który wysiłkiem woli zmusza się do pozostania w miejscu. Zabije mnie, myśli z nagłą paniką, a jednocześnie rozgląda się za bronią, za czymkolwiek, co odwlecze nieuniknione. Instynkt krzyczy: broń się, człowieku, zrób coś, cokolwiek, to nic, że masz związane ręce, tamten nie może być silniejszy od ciebie, ale rozum każe powstrzymać się od działania. Nie okazuj strachu. Patrz mu w oczy. Nie ruszaj się. Nie próbuj uciekać. O’Rourke jak wilk, który rzuci ci się do gardła, jeśli postąpisz w niewłaściwy sposób, więc ani się waż popełnić błąd!

Chwila napięcia mija. Irlandczyk uśmiecha się zagadkowo i opuszcza nóż.

– Nie jestem zbyt dobry w warzeniu ziółek – ciągnie jakby nigdy nic i zamiast zająć się podcinaniem gardeł, ścina rosnącą w pobliżu gałąź. Od tej chwili służy mu ona za podporę. – Ale potrafię wyniuchać zapach trucizny, gdy mam ją przed nosem. Otóż ludzie Sama nie zmarli na żadną bagienną gorączkę, nie dopadła ich także kara boska, chociaż akurat na ten temat można by się spierać… – wybucha śmiechem, a potem ociera krople śliny, które osiadły mu na brodzie. – Ludzi Sama zwyczajnie otruto.  

– Kto? – Billy z trudem wydobywa z siebie głos. Musi odchrząknąć. – Kto ich niby otruł? Tutaj? Na tym zadupiu?

– Miałem nadzieję, że pan mi wyjaśni tę zagadkę, panie Bones… Hej, ho! – zwija dłoń w trąbkę i krzyczy do swoich grasantów. – Wilki moje złe! Niech no który upoluje jakieś mięso na przekąskę, bom głodny. A ty, Moody, skocz do łodzi po miód, bo nie godzi się, by gości trzymać na plaży o suchym pysku.

Łatwo się z tego nie wyłgam, myśli Billy niewesoło, krocząc za swym przewodnikiem i czując na sobie spojrzenia ludzi Krwawego Duncana. Gdyby nie Irlandczyk, pewnie już dawno pokroiliby mnie na kawałki, tylko on i jego charyzma odgradzają mnie od ostrza maczety. Gdybym wiedział… gdyby Mały Tom był łaskaw powiadomić mnie, że jakiś czas temu posłał do diabła całą drużynę hien, zastanowiłbym się dwa razy, czy ryzykować spotkanie z ich kompanami. A tak? Za późno już na odwrót, więc pozostaje poczekać, co los przyniesie. I mieć nadzieję, że Duncan O’Rourke nie jest aż takim szaleńcem, na jakiego wygląda.

Stara się oszczędzać nogę, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi, szczególnie, że piach jest sypki, gorący i wdziera się we wszystkie szpary w obuwiu, drażni skórę i potęguje uczucie swędzenia.

Duży Tom, popchnięty przez jednego z grasantów, siada na piasku. Jego twarz, choć szkaradna i naznaczona bliznami, jakimś sposobem wygląda szlachetnie i trudno oderwać od niej spojrzenie. Oglądają go jak zwierzę w klatce, obchodzą dookoła, pokazują palcami, a on nawet nie drgnie, choć, gdyby chciał, podusiłby ich jak kurczaki. Nie, wszystkich by nie pokonał, mieli przewagę liczebną, ale zanim zdołaliby go powalić, narobiłby wielu szkód. Nie poszedłby na tamten świat w pojedynkę. Mimo to, zachowuje spokój i siedzi w bezruchu jak rzeźba, z głową zwróconą ku morzu, jakby wypatrywał żagli na horyzoncie.  

Billy z ulgą siada obok niego, chociaż nikt go do tego nie zmusza. Kręci mu się w głowie. Słońce świeci tak intensywnie i przypala tak mocno, że można być niemal pewnym, że pogoda wkrótce się zmieni.

– Idzie deszcz. – Irlandczyk kuca w pobliżu Billy’ego, bierze łyk wody z bukłaka, a potem podsuwa go swemu więźniowi. Billy kręci głową. – Będzie piździć, że hej! Nie muszę chyba panu tłumaczyć, panie Bones, że gdy to nastąpi, wolałbym siedzieć w swojej gawrze, z ulubioną dziwką przy boku. Nie uśmiecha mi się przymusowy nocleg w jednej z tamtych jaskiń – wskazuje nieodległe skały. – Wiedziałeś, że tam są jaskinie? – patrzy na Billy’ego, nie doczekuje się jednak odpowiedzi. – Ha, są, a jakże! W dodatku ogromne. Tyle tylko, że nie znajdziesz w nich ani ciepłej strawy, ani dziwek, co jest ich niewątpliwą wadą. Jeżeli już kogoś spotkasz, to latającą mysz lub gada, który nie nadaje się nawet do garnka... Więc jak, panie Bones, załatwimy to szybko, żebym mógł stąd odpłynąć przed sztormem, czy będziemy się bawić w kotka i myszkę aż do następnego poranka?

– Czego chcesz? – pyta Billy po dłuższej chwili. – Czego chcesz od Charlesa Vane’a, Irlandczyku?

Duncan O’Rourke mruży oczy. Ironiczny uśmiech spełza z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca nagiej wściekłości. Ten człowiek stracił syna, uświadamia sobie Billy i nagle traci nadzieję, że zdoła ocalić głowę. Ten człowiek stracił syna i nie obawia się już niczego: ani piratów z Nassau, ani brytyjskiej floty, ani nawet własnych kompanów, którzy muszą być zgrają podobnych do niego straceńców. Nie da się go przekonać do niczego, a już na pewno nie do współpracy.

Kostucha, zdobiąca wierzch lewej dłoni Irlandczyka, dzieło niezbyt wprawnego tatuażysty, szczerzy do Billy’ego zębiska, jakby chciała powiedzieć: masz za swoje, Billy, trzeba było nie wchodzić rekinowi prosto do gardła! Rysunek jest dziwny, podbiegły krwią, przypomina siniaka, który nie może się zagoić. O’Rourke ma ich więcej. Teraz, gdy zdjął koszulę, widać, że całe jego ciało pokrywają tatuaże: niektóre barwione, inne czarno-białe; jedne prymitywne, inne doskonałe w kształcie; niezrozumiałe a także jasne w wydźwięku jak pięść zaciśnięta na gardle. Godziny pracy, godziny bólu, tysiące igieł wdzierających się pod skórę. Wspomnienia, których żadnym sposobem nie można zatrzeć.

– Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać – mówi w końcu, w zamyśleniu pocierając podbródek. – A potem, no cóż, potem wyrwę mu serce przez gardło, a skalp przytroczę do pasa obok sakiewki. 


	4. Labirynty

**1.**

Jeden gwałtowny ruch i zostaje postawiony do pionu – dosłownie, bo O’Rourke jest na tyle silny, że nie potrzeba mu pomocy. To chyba pierwszy człowiek, który potrafi mną miotać jak szmacianą kukłą, myśli Billy, jakbym nic nie ważył… Nie, drugi, poprawia się szybko, pierwszym był ojciec.

Szkoda, że poza parą w rękach, odziedziczyłem po nim także inne cechy.  

Serce tłucze się w piersi i przez moment słychać wyłącznie jego dudnienie, które do złudzenia przypomina muzykę tubylczych bębnów. A może to naprawdę są bębny? Może z sąsiedniej wyspy, której zarysy widzieli z wierzchołka góry, dobiegają teraz dźwięki, zwiastujące wojnę lub polowanie? Narodziny lub śmierć? Billy nie zapytał, z jakiego plemienia pochodziła matka Vane’a (domyślał się tylko, że od dawna nie żyje), ale umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak szczupłymi palcami umoczonymi we krwi rysuje pasy na obliczu swego ojca, brata, może ukochanego, a potem wycofuje się w milczeniu z twarzą spokojną jak wyrzezane w drewnie oblicze świątka. Mieszane dziedzictwo, mieszana krew, mieszana historia. Taki jest właśnie Charles Vane, ale nie tylko on – Bahamy roją się do Charlesów Vane’ów, którzy nigdzie indziej nie znaleźliby dla siebie miejsca.

Trudno walczyć z instynktem, gdy nakazuje ci bronić życia. Dlatego Billy z całych sił odpycha Duncana, nie zważając na to, czy połamie mu kości, czy też nie, a tamten, o dziwo, odpuszcza, chociaż mógłby go obalić w ciągu sekundy. Gdy jeden z jego ludzi, sinobrody Frank, doskakuje do nich z bronią w ręku, Dunc krzyczy, żeby nie odstawiał cyrków, ale jest już za późno. Coś uderza Billy’ego prosto w głowę; kolana łamią się pod nim jak patyczki; oczy zalewa czerń. Głosy, bębny, szum fal uderzających o brzeg, wszystko miesza się w jeden dźwięk, w dodatku potwornie bliski, jakby to jego, moje ciało wydawało te wszystkie odgłosy: brzęczenie owadów, deska uderzająca o deskę, piasek przesypujący się między palcami. Dziwne uczucie. Trudno je nazwać, jeszcze trudniej podporządkować własnej woli.

Jakiś czas Billy balansuje na granicy świadomości i nieświadomości, aż w końcu ta pierwsza wygrywa i od czerni odrywają się, płatek po płatku, kolejne jej kawałki, wpuszczając pod powieki obrazy. Pokancerowana dłoń zaciśnięta na bukłaku. Biała płachta. Krople krwi. No pij. Pij, do cholery! Więc Billy pije, dławiąc się przy tym co chwila, bo napój pali go w gardło, ale pije, przytrzymując tę pokancerowaną, szorstką dłoń, żeby nagle nie znikła. To tylko woda, przecież nie chcemy cię otruć!, słyszy jeszcze i rozpoznaje ten głos – należy do Moody’ego. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, przyczepiłbym ci kamyczek do nóżki i puścił wpław, ale herszt chce inaczej – wzruszenie ramion – więc niechaj będzie wola jego… Ej, rękę chcesz mi zmiażdżyć, złamasie? Nie zabiorę ci tej butelczyny, słowo rybaka!

Gulgotliwy śmiech i krzyk, który brzmi jak zaśpiew z obcego świata. Skąd on pochodzi, ten Moody, gdzie się urodził, jaka matka go wykarmiła? Billy dostrzega i słyszy coraz więcej, a gdy wreszcie wypuszcza z rąk bukłak i sięga ku własnym włosom, natyka się na opatrunek. No tak, ktoś mi porządnie przywalił, krzywi się, bo głowa boli go tak, jakby pił rum bez ustanku co najmniej przez tydzień. Krew przecieka przez materiał i pozostawia ślady na opuszkach palców, jest jej całkiem sporo, nie na tyle jednak, by zacząć się martwić. Nie umrę. Nie od tego ciosu. Na przekór tej konstatacji robi mu się niedobrze, więc zwija się w pół na piachu, atak torsji jednak nie nadchodzi. W przeciwieństwie do zimnych potów, które zlewają go od karku aż po same pięty.

– Co z nim? – Słyszy głos, którego z początku nie potrafi przypisać do konkretnej osoby. – Pamiętaj, Dunc, nici z naszej umowy, jeżeli teraz zdechnie.

– Ty mi nie przypominaj warunków umowy, bo pamięć mam doskonałą. – Irlandczyk mówi wolno i z pozornym spokojem, ale to fałsz. Za słowami tamtego kotłują się fale, sztorm rozrywa zgłoski na strzępy i przyprawia je o drżenie. – Nic mu nie będzie. Nie mam interesu, żeby mordować Flintowi ludzi, sam robi to lepiej ode mnie… – urywa nagle. –  Prawda, Moody?

– Święta racja, szefie. – Moody znowu pochyla się nad Billym, próbując go docucić. Jego oddech cuchnie czosnkiem. – Zwiałem, gdy tylko była okazja. Kiepska byłaby ze mnie karma dla rekinów, skurwysyny padłyby trupem.

Ciosy są lekkie, niemal pieszczotliwe, ale mimo to Billy odczuwa je całym sobą. Zęby pobrzękują mu jak koraliki na szyi tańczącego wyspiarza, a kilka z nich ledwo trzyma się dziąseł. Nie może się skupić na żadnej myśli. Ich urywki wpływają do jego głowy tylko po to, żeby za moment z niej wypłynąć, pozostawiając po sobie morskie śmieci w postaci muszli, wodorostów i piasku.

Umyka mu większa część rozmowy, ale wyłapuje jej fragmenty. Usiłuje złożyć je w całość.

– …sam to sprawdzę.

Wybuch śmiechu, w którym nie ma ani krztyny wesołości. Jest za to aż nadto goryczy.

– Takiś się zrobił troskliwy? – pyta O’Rourke i Billy niemal widzi, choć oczy nadal ma zamknięte, jak Irlandczyk wzrusza ramionami. – Proszę bardzo, niech ci będzie. Ben, zaprowadź gościa do salonu i dołóż starań, żeby po drodze nie zabrakło mu brandy.

Słychać chrzęst kroków na piasku i po chwili Billy czuje, że ktoś dotyka jego głowy, tam, gdzie nawet pod prowizorycznym opatrunkiem piętrzy się zgrubienie ze skrzepłej krwi i czegoś, czego lepiej nie identyfikować, a już na pewno nie teraz. Jestem zlepkiem ran, ta myśl brzmi w głowie całkiem spójnie, chociaż nie napawa optymizmem, szczególnie, że towarzyszy jej kolejny, bezowocny atak torsji.

– To nie jest twój najszczęśliwszy tydzień, bosmanie.

Vane. Co on tu robi?

Billy próbuje unieść się na łokciach, wstać, ale jedyny efekt, jaki osiąga, to otwarcie oczu, tym razem na dłużej, niż kilka sekund. Zamiast bliznowatych dłoni jednego z pomagierów Duncana, widzi gliniane koraliki, te same, które zwidywały mu się wcześniej, gdy Moody tłukł go po gębie. Vane pochyla się nad nim i sprawnie bada ranę na głowie.

– Napatrzyłeś się już? Brandy odpowiednio schłodzona? – kpi O’Rourke i Billy dostrzega go stojącego nieopodal, przy łodzi wyciągniętej na plażę i obróconej dnem do góry. Chustka, którą wcześniej nosił na głowie, a teraz oplątał wokół szyi, płonie czerwienią. Tatuaże na jego torsie bardziej przypominają pamiątki po bitce, niż rysunki na skórze. – Weźcie go stamtąd, bo coś się chłopczyk za bardzo rozmarzył, a nie mamy za wiele czasu. Zaczyna grzmieć.

– Szefie, do jaskiń? – pyta któryś z hien.

– Do jaskiń. – O’Rourke kiwa głową. – Cóż zrobić: jaki książę, taki pałac jego, amen.

Dwóch drągali chwyta Vane’a pod ręce i podnosi do pionu – dopiero teraz Billy dostrzega, że kapitan ma skrępowane nogi i z trudem się porusza. Wkrótce sznury krępują także jego ręce, a ten z grasantów, który wiąże supły, umyślnie stara się sprawić więźniowi jak najwięcej bólu. Tamten nie reaguje, uśmiecha się tylko krzywo i mruży oczy,  Grasant nie wie o tym jeszcze, ale ostatni człowiek, który zobaczył taki uśmiech na twarzy Vane’a, wkrótce potem dławił się własną posoką i dogorywał, wydrapując w piasku drogę do piekła.

Jednak przyszedł. Przyszedł. Po co tu przyszedł? Myśli, chociaż gorączkowe, stają się coraz bardziej spójne i do Billy’ego zaczyna docierać, co się wokół dzieje. Tym razem odtrąca rękę Moody’ego i sam sięga po bukłak pełen wody, która, co prawda, nie zabija uczucia suchości, przeraźliwej martwoty w głębi przełyku, ale przynajmniej nieco rozjaśnia w głowie. Podczas jednego z rejsów, dawno temu, gdy jeszcze czarne było czarnym, białe białym, zaś Flint dowodził okrętem, nie bawiąc się w samotnego mściciela, sabotażyści podziurawili wszystkie beczki z wodą pitną. Cóż, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Było ciężko, ale jakoś dopłynęli do portu i Billy do dzisiaj pamięta to uczucie, gdy pijesz do syta po długiej, bardzo długiej przerwie, a gdy zaspokajasz pierwsze pragnienie pijesz dalej, bo _możesz_ , bo nikt nie wydziera ci bukłaka z ręki, bo chcesz napić się na zapas, chociaż dobrze wiesz, że to niewykonalne.

 Teraz czuje się podobnie.

– No już, już, spokojnie, pijusie – mruczy Moody z politowaniem, jakby wiedział o wszystkich pijackich wyczynach Jima Manderly’ego, ojca Billy’ego, chociaż, sądząc z akcentu, Londyn i jego okolice to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim należałoby szukać jego korzeni.

Nie, Moody’ego nie było w Kensington wtedy, gdy Dusty Jim wrócił do domu po kilku dniach odsiadki, ale zamiast przekroczyć próg, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w ciemność – wysoki, chudy, zarośnięty jak wędrowny dziad i śmierdzący zupełnie jak oni – nie zważając na prośby swojej małżonki. Nie było go także tej nocy, gdy prasa chodziła pełną parą, chociaż zapowiedziano nalot i wszyscy zaszyli się w mysich dziurach, żeby nie wylądować w pierdlu. Wszyscy poza Jimem. Manderly nie uciekł, o nie, całą noc odbijał ulotki, a nad ranem, gdy wreszcie były gotowe, usiadł na ziemi i siedział tak dopóty, dopóki jego kompani nie przyszli, żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze dycha.

Moody nie wie tego wszystkiego, ale Billy’emu zdaje się przez chwilę, że tamten, patrząc na niego, widzi jego ojca, który upija się do nieprzytomności pod płotem, do którego jakiś dowcipniś przywiązał truchło myszy. Wystarczy jedno słowo, jedno ironiczne, na wpół żartobliwe słowo „pijus”, żeby obrazy przetoczyły się przed oczami z prędkością ognia skaczącego po krokwiach.

Sam nie wie, jakim cudem idzie. To zresztą niedobre słowo: raczej rysuje sobą na piasku linie, bo Moody wraz z jednym jeszcze towarzyszem, ciągną go wzdłuż wybrzeża, próbując nadążyć za pozostałymi. Klną przy tym ile wlezie. Nikt się nie obawia, że Billy mógłby uciec, pewnie pogodzili się już z myślą, że niańczą półtrupa, którego herszt Bóg wie z jakiego powodu nie kazał dobić, ale skoro Dunc każe, załoga musi! Co do Vane’a, to właśnie upada po raz kolejny, bo grasant podcina mu nogi, i Billy nie może się opędzić od biblijnych skojarzeń. Rechot hien odbija się echem o skały, płosząc ptactwo. Powietrze jest gęste i niemal nieruchome, nawet najlżejszy powiew nie chłodzi skóry, więc wkrótce nie tylko Billy – bądź co bądź ranny i ledwo trzymający się na nogach – ale i jego strażnicy spływają potem, co chwila sięgając po bukłaki, żeby zaspokoić pragnienie.

Niebo nadal jest przeraźliwie błękitne, ale w tych szerokościach geograficznych wystarczy chwila, żeby dzień zamienił się w noc, a spokój w szalejący żywioł.

Plaża kończy się tak nagle, jakby ktoś ją odciął nożem. Niespodziewanie, prosto z wody wyrastają skały, które łączą się ze sobą w górskie pasma i wgryzają w wyspę aż po jej miąższ – nie ma już mowy o piasku, miejscu do lądowania czy naprawy okrętu, nie, tutaj władcami są tylko ptaki. Kraina Węży od drugiej strony wygląda całkiem inaczej. Tam piasek łagodnie przechodzi w trawę, trawa zaś w coraz gęstsze zarośla, które ostatecznie rozrastają się w dżunglę, siedlisko wszelkiej gadziny. To tamte tereny obrał sobie za mieszkanie Mały Tom. Przez lata zdążył jednakowoż poznać całą wyspę, z jaskiniami włącznie, i opowiadał nawet Billy’emu, że natrafił na ślady dawnych jej mieszkańców, po których pozostały jedynie sterty kości i rysunki na ścianach. Nawet on nie zwiedził jednak wszystkich podziemnych korytarzy, które ciągną się przez wiele mil. Zbyt często zalewa je woda, tłumaczył, poza tym, po cóż miałbym to robić, skoro żaden intruz o zdrowych zmysłach nie obrałby sobie tego miejsca za kryjówkę? Musisz wiedzieć, Billy, że tylko Jaskinię Kościaną omijają przypływy. W pozostałych fale chlupocą, aż miło, podtapiając wszystko, co spotkają na swojej drodze, więc nie trzeba się obawiać, że zalęgnie się tutaj jakaś hiena… A jeśli nawet, to zaręczam ci, że jej truchło szybko spłynie do morza lub utknie w podziemnym szybie na wieki wieków.

Mały Tom. Jaskinie.

Dwa dodać dwa zawsze daje cztery.

– Nie. – Billy nagle wymusza postój. Tamci klną, jeden ciągnie go ze wszystkich sił, drugi popycha, wszystko bez skutku. – Nie – powtarza uparcie, bo na nic więcej nie ma siły. – Nie.

To pułapka, chciałby dodać, ale kluczowe słowo wypada mu z głowy. Pułapka. Mały Tom miał dostateczną ilość czasu, żeby opracować plan na wypadek najazdu, a teraz realizuje go zapewne punkt po punkcie. Czy Vane także gra w jego grę…? Nie zająknął się na ten temat ani słowem podczas tej chwili, gdy pochylał się nad Billym, żeby sprawdzić jego ranę, więc równie dobrze może działać w porozumieniu z Tomem, jak i na własną rękę. Nie, nie idźmy tam, kompletnie wam odpieprzyło?, chciałby wrzasnąć, bo przecież nie może zginąć tak głupio. Nie teraz, nie w momencie, gdy Flint dynda nad przepaścią, a Silver sam nie wie, co zrobić, żeby załoga nie wpadła tam w ślad za kapitanem. Muszę wracać. Muszę mu pomóc. Sobie. Im. Muszę wracać.

Ból w wykręconym barku przełamuje opór i Billy, chcąc nie chcąc, pozwala się powlec dalej, chociaż złe przeczucia niemal rozsadzają mu czaszkę. O’Rourke, większa część jego załogi, a także Vane wraz z obstawą, są już na tyle daleko, że trzeba by krzyczeć, by usłyszeli choć słowo. Nie zawrócą. Już-już, jeden po drugim docierają do skał, które z tej perspektywy wyglądają jak jednolita ściana bez żadnych pęknięć, ale to tylko złudzenie, bo wystarczy podejść bliżej i otwiera się przed tobą droga do Hadesu. 

– Mógłbyś nie utrudniać? – sarka Moody, który dosyć ma niańczenia Billy’ego. – Po co wierzgasz, skoro i tak będziesz trupem, zanim słońce zajdzie? Potrzebne ci to? Stary ci nie przepuści tak czy owak, dawno go nie widziałem w takim stanie.

– Czyli w jakim? – Tym razem właściwe słowa przychodzą we właściwej chwili, a gardło nie stawia oporów. Ostatni załogant Krwawego Duncana znika za szarą kolumną, którą ustawiła tu sama natura. Na plaży zostali tylko we trzech, nie licząc Małego Toma. Billy’emu przychodzi na myśl, że ta kolumna i dwie kolejne, to wrota do podziemnego pałacu pełnego skarbów, ale nie mówi tego na głos. Nasłuchał się w swoim życiu dostatecznej ilości takich historii, by wiedzieć, że podziemne pałace zawsze miewają jakichś strażników.

– W złym – ucina grasant i to jest już koniec dyskusji na ten temat.

Drugi z hien, Frank, ten sam, który wcześniej powalił Billy’ego, klnie po hiszpańsku, uznając widocznie, że angielszczyzna nie oddaje głębi jego uczuć. Cóż, tutaj każdy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu posługuje się tym językiem. Każdy miał, ma, lub będzie miał hiszpańskiego kamrata albo trafił lub trafi do hiszpańskiej niewoli. Wśród hien można zresztą spotkać wielu Hiszpanów – podobnie jak przedstawicieli innych nacji, którzy poszli w długą przy pierwszej okazji, wybierając życie wyjętych spod prawa banitów. Lepsze to, niż przymusowa służba, lata harówki i, zamiast „dziękuję”, kulka w łeb! Być może więc Frank (Kto wie, jak ma naprawdę na imię? Może Fernando?) używa swego rodzimego języka, podobnie jak de Groot, gdy jest naprawdę wściekły, przechodzi na niderlandzki, zupełnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Przywiało nas tutaj z różnych stron świata, myśli Billy, nikt inny nas nie chciał i nigdzie indziej nie zagrzaliśmy miejsca na tyle długo, by nazwać to miejsce domem. Jesteśmy gównem – próbuje iść samodzielnie, ale po paru krokach zawisa na tamtych jak worek kartofli – gównem wysranym przez wszystkie imperia na tym padole, a to – omiata wzrokiem błękitną zatokę – to jest kloaka, w której utoniemy prędzej czy później. On, ja, tamci, to bez różnicy, wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku, a różnica polega tylko na tym, że Flint, ja i paru innych zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to „sałaciarka” wioząca więźnia na egzekucję, pozostali zaś nie mają, lub nie chcą mieć o tym pojęcia.

Pierwszy grzmot jest odległy i trochę nierealny, ale wkrótce nadchodzą kolejne – a wraz z nimi wiatr o charakterystycznym zapachu. Billy czuje na twarzy krople deszczu, nie ma jednak czasu się nimi nacieszyć, bo Moody z Frankiem wpychają go między skalne kolumny i zmuszają do dalszego marszu.

Mrok robi się coraz gęstszy i gęstszy, aż w końcu poruszają się po omacku, bo żaden z grasantów nie zadaje sobie trudu zapalenia pochodni. Gdzieś po prawej, poniżej chodnika, tłucze się woda – jest to zapewne ten sam strumień, który towarzyszył Billy’emu już wcześniej, ten sam, który wrzyna się w wyspę i tnie ją na drobne części. Vane, gdy rozmawiali o tym podczas wędrówki, użył plemiennej nazwy tej rzeki, czy raczej zlepka rzeczułek i strumieni, a potem przetłumaczył ją na użytek Billy’ego: Rzeka Wielu Oczu, Wielooczna, Wszystkowidząca. Nie spuszcza z nas oczu, Billy. Gdziekolwiek pójdziemy, ona pójdzie naszym śladem i nie spocznie, dopóki nas nie przydybie. Czekała na nas już w zatoce... Pamiętasz? Gdy przybijaliśmy do lądu, zanurzyłeś rękę w wodzie i powiedziałeś, że jest zimna, nieprawdopodobnie zimna, i to był właśnie ten moment, gdy ją poznałeś. Wielooczną. Tutaj ma swoje ujście, ale jeśli myślisz, że ginie od razu, gdy spotyka się z oceanem, to jesteś w błędzie, bo nie tak prosto ją zabić! Gdybyś popłynął aż do tamtych skał, zamykających zatokę, wzdłuż linii, którą wyznacza teraz moja ręka, towarzyszyłaby ci nieustannie: tak samo chłodna, zawzięta i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, gotowa wciągnąć cię w pułapkę, gdy tylko stracisz czujność.

– Jezu, mam nadzieję, że ktoś pomyślał o zabraniu zapasów – jęczy Moody, gdy pokonują kolejny zakręt. Tutaj jest już jaśniej – i wyżej – światło dociera na dół przez dziury w sklepieniu – bo umrę, jeśli czegoś nie zjem. Hej, hej…! – rzuca w przestrzeń, nie kończy jednak, bo Frank kopie go w kostkę. – No co? Czego mnie kopiesz? Mało ci było nawalanki na plaży, że chcesz oberwać raz jeszcze?

– Skały się posypią od twoich wrzasków – odpowiada Frank zimno i chwyta Billy’ego za koszulę na karku, jakby zamierzał przenieść z miejsca na miejsce kociaka odebranego matce. – Nie chcę skończyć jak Bob Maguire, przywalony cholernym głazem w jakiejś dziurze w ziemi, więc zamknij lepiej mordę, póki nic się nie dzieje. Słyszałeś, co mówił stary? To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Nie bez powodu ludzie powiadają, że ta wyspa jest przeklęta.

Moody przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, czy parsknąć śmiechem, czy może od razu wyciągać pałasz, więc ostatecznie uśmiecha się tylko kpiąco i kręci głową. Potem podchodzi bliżej i zakłada sobie rękę Billy’ego na szyję, mrucząc przy tym, żeby się tamten trzymał, bo już niedaleko, no już, jeszcze parę kroków i klepniesz sobie jak Bozia przykazała, może nawet posłuchasz jakiejś gawędy, bo stary lubi sobie pogadać, zanim kogoś zajebie.

– Słyszysz, piracie, co ten jełop opowiada? Powinien robić za szczęściarza w tej załodze, bo na grasanta jaj mu brakuje – dodaj głośno, na użytek Franka. Tamten marszczy brwi, ale nie mówi ani słowa. – Przeklęta wyspa, też mi coś! Przeklęta to była jego stara, że go donosiła. A wyspa? – wzrusza ramionami. – Wyspa jak to wyspa. Wolę siedzieć w jaskini, a niechby i przeklętej, niż kolebać się po otwarty morzu, gdy zasnuło się na trzydniówkę. Tutaj przynajmniej doniosę bukłak do gęby, a jego zawartość pozostanie w żołądku dłużej niż kilka sekund.   

Frank nie odzywa się więcej, tylko przyspiesza kroku. Szum wody staje się coraz głośniejszy, aż w końcu wszyscy trzej docierają do wodospadu, który w wielu miejscach uszkodził chodnik, tak, że dalsza wędrówka staje się drogą przez mękę: trzeba skakać po kamieniach, balansować między szczelinami i uważać, żeby zwisy skalne nie strąciły ci głowy z karku. W normalnych okolicznościach, Billy śmigałby po tej ścieżce niczym kozica i pewnie zostawiłby grasantów daleko za sobą, ale teraz całkowicie polega na sile ich mięśni. Najśmieszniejsze, że to wcale nie zawroty głowy stanowią największy problem, tylko kostka skręcona jeszcze w Nassau. Gdyby nie ona, odległość między kolumnami a jaskinią, nie wydawałaby się aż tak ogromna.

A jednak nawet drogi do piekła dobiegają końca.

Piekło pachnie stęchlizną i dymem, który drapie w gardle. Billy rozgląda się wokół półprzytomnie, a gdy jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do dziwnego światła, które zalewa jaskinię i zapewne ma jakiś związek z barwą skał, a także ze szparami w sklepieniu, konstatuje, że wszyscy skupili się wokół czegoś, co rozgrywa się w pobliżu ogniska. Szum Wieloocznej zagłusza słowa, nie tłumi jednak wrzasków, ani śpiewu szczęściarza – grubas wyje, kręcąc się w kółko, i wymachując zakończoną strzępami materiałów „laską błazeńską”. Hieny dopingują go okrzykami. Na tym tle wyróżniają się tylko trzy postacie, trzy rzeźby wykute z marmuru: O’Rourke, który siedzi na spreparowanym Bóg wie z czego siedzisku, górującym nad resztą zgromadzenia, Duży Tom tkwiący pod ścianą niczym skazaniec oraz Charles Vane.

Charles Vane z potężnym sznurem owiniętym wokół szyi.

Tyle tylko, że to wcale nie jest sznur.

– O kurwa – szepcze Moody z nabożnym podziwem. – Na to bym nie wpadł. Ja bym tego gnoja po prostu powiesił.

Jest coś hipnotyzującego w tym widoku, w widoku Vane’a, który niewzruszony jak skała stoi na środku jaskini z wężem oplecionym wokół szyi i torsu. Cielsko gada połyskuje w świetle pochodni, podobnie jak skóra Vane’a i jego włosy, rozrzucone po plecach. Jest coś hipnotyzującego w tej scenie, być może dlatego, że to _dance_ _macabre_ – Billy pamięta wizerunki pląsających szkieletów z broszurek ojca, pamięta także swój lęk, fascynację i grozę – i tylko chwila dzieli zarówno tego człowieka, jak i to zwierzę od śmiertelnego lotu w przepaść. Gdyby któryś z grasantów potrafił rysować, powinien tę scenę uwiecznić na ścianie, podobnie jak ktoś, kiedyś, przed laty umazał palce w barwnikach i ocalił od zapomnienia zwierzęta, które dawno wymarły, a także wojowników, którzy rozsypali się w proch razem ze swymi bóstwami. W tamtej chwili Vane bardzo ich przypomina. Te same rysy twarzy, skupienie, grymas ust, nawet wąż ten sam, chociaż od czasu, gdy nieznany malarz namalował tu jego sploty, świat po wielokroć zmienił swoje oblicze.

– Stawiam flaszkę, że zaraz go użre – rzuca do Moody’ego rudobrody osiłek, który właśnie podszedł do nich z naręczem chrustu w objęciach. – Żaden bimber, tylko dobra whisky. Wchodzisz?

Moody łypie na niego spod oka. Chrząka.

– Gdybym był chujem – odparowuje w końcu – to bym powiedział, że i owszem, wchodzę, ale że dupę mi ocaliłeś pod Nassau, to udam, żem głuchy jak pień i tak samo głupi. To jest dusiciel, Harry. Dusiciel, nie trujak. Widziałeś kiedy truciciela, który byłby tak wielki jak tamto bydle?

– No nie – zaperzył się rudy.

– Otóż właśnie. Więc zamknij jadaczkę i spływaj, a flaszką i tak się podzielisz, bo ty także nie jesteś chujem… Swoją drogą dziwi mnie, że stary robi z tego taki teatrzyk, gdyby mnie ktoś zaciukał syna, zabrałbym go w jakieś ustronne miejsce i powoli, paseczek po paseczku, obdarłbym go ze skóry.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy aplauz hien ma sprowokować węża czy też Vane’a, bo efektu nie ma żadnego – ani jeden, ani drugi nie zmieniają pozycji, chociaż głowa zwierzęcia kiwa się lekko, hipnotycznie, a kapitan ugina kolana, jakby gotował się do skoku. Nic takiego jednak nie następuje. Billy’emu zdaje się nawet (co jest, być może, efektem gorączki i trujących oparów z wnętrza ziemi), że zwierzę i człowiek dochodzą do jakiegoś porozumienia; że wypracowane przez nich _status quo_ nie zdoła zakłócić ani tancerz z błazeńską laską, ani pijana zgraja, ani nawet żelazna wola Krwawego Duncana. Moody ma rację, kto inny zabiłby swego wroga od razu lub wyzwał go na pojedynek, ale węże? Teatrzyk z wężami ku uciesze gawiedzi? Takie rzeczy dobre są w czasie przestoju, gdy po paru tygodniach brzydną dziwki, a na sam widok bimbru robi się człowiekowi niedobrze – zwłaszcza, jeśli musi a niego zapłacić – ale nijak się mają do zemsty za śmierć syna. Taka śmierć domaga się krwi, nie zaś igrzysk.

Frank kręci głową z niesmakiem – nie podoba mu się to, co widzi. Niewielu decyduje się tatuować gębę, bo grozi to chorobami i szpetotą, ten grasant ma ich jednak bez liku, więcej chyba, niż Moody na obu rękach. Wygląda przez to dziko i nieobliczalnie… zapewne dlatego, że taki właśnie jest: dziki i nieobliczalny. Jak oni wszyscy tutaj. A jednak niechęć Franka i jakaś nuta w tonie głosu Moody’ego, każą wątpić w to, że tego rodzaju rozrywki są dla nich chlebem powszednim. Billy podejrzewa raczej, że O’Rourke pozwala sobie na takie rzeczy wyjątkowo rzadko i tylko wtedy, gdy traci kontrolę nad własną głową.

W końcu Vane robi krok w kierunku krawędzi, za którą szaleje żywioł i Billy przyłapuje się na myśli, że gdyby na jego miejscu stał Flint, zapewne spróbowałby skoczyć.  Ej, ej, bez takich, odzywa się ktoś z kręgu gapiów, ale żaden z grasantów nie interweniuje, ten biedny wąż nie umie pływać! Tak naprawdę nikt jednak nie bierze serio możliwości, że Vane rzuci się na łeb na szyję w dół, wprost w objęcia Wieloocznej, coraz bardziej nabrzmiałej wodami przypływu. Billy także w to nie wierzy. Coś go jednak popycha naprzód, mimo bólu i zawrotów głowy, coś ciągnie ku przepaści, przy której Vane odprawia swoje czary, coś zmusza do kolejnego wysiłku. Krok, dwa, trzy, oto kolos na glinianych nogach. Śmiech szczęściarza, zwielokrotniony przez echo. Dźwięk upadającej z wysoka flaszki. Na drodze stoi mu jeszcze kilka osób, ale żaden z grasantów go nie zatrzymuje – więcej, przepuszczają go, prześcigając w błazeńskich ukłonach, aż w końcu jest już tylko on, Billy Bones, i oślizgłe, szarozielone kamienie pod jego stopami.

– Kiepski wybór – mówi Vane i wtedy okazuje się, że kamienie nie są kamieniami, podobnie jak sznur wokół jego szyi wcale nie był sznurem. – Tamte są jadowite. Spróbuj na żadnego nie nastąpić, to może przeżyjesz.

„Może” to właściwe słowo w tej sytuacji. Choć niezbyt obiecujące. Gdyby Moody przyklepał zakład z Harrym, rudowłosy miałby dużą szansę na popijawę za cudze pieniądze.

To dlatego wszyscy trzymają się z daleka od urwiska, chociaż jednocześnie stoją na tyle blisko, żeby widzieć wszystko, co się dzieje na skrawku ziemi między rzeką a naprędce rozbitym obozowiskiem. Dopiero teraz Billy przypomina sobie, że O’Rourke rozesłał kilku ludzi na zwiad – to pewni im zlecił, żeby złowili przy okazji parę węży, które wygrzewały się na skałach w pobliżu plaży, bądź co bądź nie było to zadanie ponad siły. Szczególnie dla kogoś, kto wiedział jak chwycić, żeby uniknąć jadowych zębów.

Billy zastyga, bo każdy kolejny krok wydaje mu się ryzykiem. W oczach mu się ćmi od tego ruchliwego kłębowiska, które zdaje się nie mieć ani końca, ani początku. Jest wszędzie. Zajmuje każdy kawałek powierzchni wokół Vane’a, a teraz także wokół niego, sycząc, drgając i szykując się do ataku.

Pomyślałby ktoś, że to koszmar, z którego nie można się wybudzić.

Między Billym i Vanem a bandą Duncana O’Rourke nagle wyrasta ściana, która tłumi dźwięki i sprawia, że wszystko, co rozgrywa się po drugiej stronie, staje się nieistotne. To nic, że tamci mają broń, żaden i tak nie strzeli. To nic, że szczęściarz wyzywa dla żartu bogów jaskini, oni przecież i tak nie istnieją. To nic, że Red Dunc przymyka oczy, a jego powieki drgają jak cielska węży u moich stóp, u stóp Vane’a, a może i bardziej, bo przed oczami herszta hien migają coraz to krwawsze obrazy. I wreszcie to nic, po stokroć nic, że za chwilę przysypią nas głazy lub zaleje rzeka, bo jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro zanim to nastąpi i tak zginiemy zatruci jadem?

– Nie ruszaj się – powtarza Vane z nienaturalnym spokojem i w tym momencie Billy, zerka w dół, na czubki własnych butów. – Billy.  Ani drgnij.

Wąż wspina się po nim jak po korze drzewa, owija wokół nogi, bada językiem rozdarcia spodni w okolicach łydki. Jest niewielki i wygląda niegroźnie, ale reakcja Vane’a mówi sama za siebie – to z pewnością truciciel i to jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych, jakie pełzają po wyspie.

No dobrze, myśli Billy, chociaż nic nie jest dobrze, a już na pewno nie w tym momencie. Dobrze. Dobrze. Prawie nie czuje ciężaru węża, chociaż jego obecność ciąży mu bardziej, niż grzechy na sumieniu skazańca, którego prowadzą ku szubienicy.

– Powiedz Silverowi… – przełyka ślinę. – Powiedz mu, że…

– Sam mu powiesz – ucina Vane i, zanim ktokolwiek się orientuje, robi dwie rzeczy jedna po drugiej: ściąga z siebie sploty dusiciela, a potem schyla się, szybkim ruchem odrywa węża od kostki Billy’ego i odrzuca daleko, na drugą stronę urwiska. O dziwo, żaden z pozostałych węży nie robi mu przy tym krzywdy.

Potem schyla się i ponownie zakłada na siebie dusiciela, jakby przymierzał w buduarze szal z jedwabiu lub innej drogiej tkaniny.

– No dobrze – mówi i jednym spojrzeniem przebija mur, który wcześniej oddzielał go od oprawców, od Duncana O’Rourke. Węże wiją się u jego stóp. – Skoro ładnie się przywitaliśmy, może przejdziemy wreszcie do sedna? Walczymy?, teraz?, już?, czy dajemy sobie spokój? Sam wybierz broń, mnie wszystko jedno. Luke mówił, że dobrze posługujesz się wszystkimi rodzajami broni.

Umyślnie przywołał to imię, konstatuje Billy, chce go sprowokować. Tylko po kiego diabła, skoro tamten i tak jest już dostatecznie sprowokowany?

– Zapasy! – zaproponował ktoś z tłumu. – Nie masz sobie równych w zapasach, Dunc.

– A nie lepiej walka pod wodą…?

– Zaraz wszyscy będziemy ją uprawiać – rzuca ktoś złowieszczo i nie trzeba być wróżem, żeby odgadnąć, że to Frank. – Wody ciągle przybiera, na zewnątrz rozpętało się piekło. Mam nadzieję, że ten, kto miał umocować łodzie, zrobił to dobrze, bo w przeciwnym razie na Tortugę wyruszymy wpław…

– Co on powiedział? Co powiedział? – Jeden z grasantów próbuje się przebić przez krąg towarzyszy, ci jednak w odpowiednim momencie przytrzymują go za ramiona. – Że niby ja skrewiłem? To chciałeś powiedzieć, Frank?

– Spokój.

– Chciałem powiedzieć tylko to, co powiedziałem, Danny. A jeżeli łodzie są bezpieczne, to chwała tobie i twoim supłom.

_– Spokój._

O’Rourke wstaje ze swego siedziska i ruchem ręki ucisza zebranych, oni zaś – co jest doprawdy niezwykłe, bo nie masz na Bahamach bardziej wyszczekanej zgrai od hien Krwawego Duncana – milkną jak zaklęci. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, nawet Frank, nawet Moody, nawet posądzony o fuszerkę Danny, który spluwa, wyrażając protest, ale nie odzywa się już ani słowem. Niby mówią do herszta po imieniu, niby piją wraz z nim i chędożą te same dziewki, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, wystarczy jedno jego spojrzenie, żeby uspokoić najgorszych łajdaków z piekła rodem. Co by się stało, gdyby pewnego dnia drogi herszta Duncana O’Rourke i kapitana Jamesa Flinta skrzyżowały się w jakimś puncie? A może zdarzyło się to kiedyś, tylko żaden z nich o tym nie mówi, żeby go nie posądzono o współpracę z wrogim obozem?

Irlandczyk mija Billy’ego, jakby go w ogóle nie spostrzegł, i podchodzi do Vane’a, nie zważając na to, że wszędzie roi się od węży. Idąc, podeszwami miażdży łeb jednego z nich, inne zaś umykają – być może dlatego, że buty ma długie, z twardej skóry, świetnie nadające się do wędrówek przez dżunglę. Od pasa w górę nadal jest nagi, mimo chłodu panującego w podziemiach, więc przedziwne tatuaże na jego skórze są świetnie widoczne i odwracają uwagę od wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Chcesz ze mną walczyć? – Teraz stoją już naprzeciw siebie i choć ogromny Red Dunc góruje nad o wiele szczuplejszym Vane’em, w jakiś pokrętny sposób zdają się sobie równi. Wąż, opleciony wokół torsu kapitana, podnosi łeb i syczy, a potem układa się wygodniej, jakby ciało Charlesa Vane’a było najlepszym miejscem do odpoczynku. – Chcesz ze mną walczyć, ty kundlu? Proszę bardzo, będziemy walczyć, skoro Sąd Boży nie przyniósł rezultatu. Ale najpierw porozmawiamy.

– Sąd Boży? – Vane unosi brwi do góry. – Jakiego Boga masz na myśli? Swojego? Mojego? Ich? – wskazuje grasantów. – A może Boga Billy’ego Bonesa…? – uśmiecha się nieładnie i zerka na Billy’ego, który zagryza wargi, a potem odwraca głowę. – Nie, Billy Bones nie ma żadnego Boga, podobnie jak Luke, który tak bardzo próbował wierzyć w cokolwiek, że przestał wierzyć w ogóle. Wiem o tym, bo przy tym byłem, znałem go dobrze. Ty natomiast nie znałeś go wcale i nawet nie próbowałeś poznać. Był twoim synem jedynie wtedy, gdy czegoś od niego chciałeś.

To jest jak cios sztyletem prosto w pierś. Nie zginiesz z tego powodu, ale będzie bolało, krwawiło i, być może, wda się zakażenie, a ty koniec końców i tak wylądujesz w morzu zaszyty we własny hamak.

– I kto to mówi? – Głos Duncana jest zimny i zły, brak w nim emocji. –  Syn suki i jakiegoś grasanta, który zerżnął ją na oczach rodziny, zanim sfajczył im całą wioskę?

– Otóż to – odpowiada Vane i uśmiecha się cierpko. – Ja przynajmniej nie musiałem go znosić, Luke nie miał aż tyle szczęścia. Wiesz, co mi powiedział w przededniu ostatniej wyprawy? Żebym, w razie czego, pochował go od razu, w morzu, tak jak pozostałych, nie czekając na twoje przyzwolenie, bo jego rodziną jest załoga, nie zaś Duncan O’Rourke. Chyba przewidywał, że zginie. Rozdziel moje rzeczy między resztę, poprosił, chociaż mu mówiłem, żeby nie pieprzył głupot, bo obaj wrócimy do Nassau cali i zdrowi. Może i tak, odpowiedział, nie chcąc się ze mną spierać, ale gdybym jednak zginął, bo wypadki chodzą po ludziach, to nie dopuść, żeby ktokolwiek łączył moje imię z imieniem Duncana O’Rourke, obiecaj mi to, bracie. Jestem Luke, Luke z Rangera, i nic więcej się dla mnie nie liczy.

Rzuci się na niego i zmiażdży mu krtań, to pierwsza myśl. Potem druga: to przecież strzał z pistoletu, dźwięk jest bardzo podobny.

Obie myśli są fałszywe.

Podobnie jak przekonanie, że cały świat rozsypuje się na kawałki – bo to nie świat, tylko sklepienie, w dodatku w jednym tylko punkcie, za ich plecami, gdzie wąski korytarz biegnący wzdłuż rzeki przechodzi w jaskinię o gabarytach sali balowej. Powiew zdmuchuje ogień pochodni, ciska o ziemię grasantów. Jeden z głazów uderza w tłum, zabijając co najmniej dwie osoby; krzyki mieszają się z jękami, jęki z przekleństwami, a nad wszystkim górę bierze potworny wrzask Wieloocznej, która właśnie wyrwała się z koryta prosto na wolność. Rzeka anektuje kolejne fragmenty jaskini, aż w końcu wszyscy grzęzną w wodzie po kolana i nie ma już ani jednej, suchej pochodni, ani jednego, niezamokniętego pistoletu, proch, zapasy, oni sami, wszystko nasiąka wilgocią jak podczas sztormu. Tyle tylko, że sztorm, nawet gwałtowny, zawsze poprzedzają jakieś symptomy, które można rozpoznać, a tutaj nie było niczego: kataklizm spadł na nich nagle i ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie.

Billy przez chwilę nie widzi niczego poza czernią. Tak jakby znowu oberwał w głowę – pieprzone uczucie zagubienia w pustce, czarna dziura zamiast pamięci. Pod palcami czuje coś lepkiego i śliskiego, no tak, węże, nie wszystkie węże potrafią pływać, nie wszystkie mają dostatecznie twardą skórę, żeby wytrzymać uderzenie kamienia większego od ludzkiej głowy. Wzdryga się odruchowo, bo i owszem, to obrzydliwe, i próbuje się podnieść, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, ale ludzie pod wpływem strachu dokonują niezwykłych czynów, wbrew logice i przede wszystkim wbrew własnemu ciału. Poza wężami jest tam coś jeszcze. Coś, co minutę wcześniej usiłowało chwycić Billy’ego za rękę, a teraz było już tylko kolejnym martwym ciałem, targanym przez fale.

Widziałem już tylu topielców, że jeden więcej nie powinien zrobić na mnie wrażenia… A jednak robi. Przypominam sobie wtedy kumpla mojego ojca, starego Iggy’ego Moersa, którego znalazłem w beczce na deszczówkę i, wierz mi, nie wyglądał wtedy pięknie, ja miałem siedem, może osiem lat, i nie sądziłem, że potrafię rzygać z takim zapałem. Od tego czasu widziałem wiele trupów. Więcej niż wiele. A jednak za cholerę nie potrafię do tego przywyknąć, Silver, każdy kolejny siedzi mi pod czaszką i czasami myślę, że pewnego dnia po prostu pęknę od tych trupów w głowie i taki będzie smutny koniec Billy’ego Bonesa.

Tak powiedział kiedyś, na nocnej wachcie, i tak myśli teraz (choć mnie spójnie), gdy próbuje wymacać ścianę jaskini, żeby złapać równowagę. Ktoś miał mniej szczęścia niż on i zsunął się prosto w kipiel, echo poniosło jego krzyk gdzieś daleko, może do samego wnętrza ziemi.

Tom. Mały Tom. To wszystko jego sprawka. Wiedziałem, że zrobi coś podobnego, to było takie…

Oczywiste?

Billy podnosi się wreszcie, łapie oddech i omiata wzrokiem jaskinię – czy raczej pole walki – próbując dostrzec Vane’a lub choćby Dużego Toma, ale nie rozpoznaje ani jednego, ani drugiego. Poziom wody rośnie: najpierw było jej niedużo, najwyżej do kolan, teraz sięga ud i to nie koniec jej możliwości. Wystarczyło zawalić wejście i odciąć nam drogę ucieczki. Co możemy zrobić? Co najwyżej iść w dół, ale szansa na to, że gdzieś tam, pod skałami, kryje się inna droga, która wyprowadzi nas na powierzchnię, jest nikła, prędzej utkniemy tam na wieki wieków i pies z kulawą nogą nie zainteresuje się naszym losem. Można by też spróbować spływu – Wielooczna musi przecież mieć jakieś ujście – ale przecież nie teraz, gdy żywioł z łatwością rozbija głazy, ludźmi zaś rzuca w tę i z powrotem jak szmacianymi kukłami. Nikt, nawet siłacz Duncan, nie miałby szansy dopłynąć do morza w jednym kawałku, bo zanim zmówiłby paciorek rozerwałoby go na strzępy lub rozmazało po ścianach Za duża prędkość, zbyt wielka siła, szał żywiołu. Mały Tom dostał w prezencie od losu wymarzone okoliczności i skorzystał z nich bez wahania, my zaś, Duży Tom, Vane i ja, no cóż, my zostaliśmy wliczeni w koszty przedsięwzięcia i postawiono na nas krzyżyk.

Lepiej zabić trzech druhów, niż pozwolić, by sekrety wyszły na jaw.

Ktoś z rozpędu ląduje obok Billy’ego, całym ciałem uderzając w ścianę. Klnie i o mało nie osuwa się na kolana. Czoło ma całe we krwi, jakby ktoś usiłował go oskalpować.

– Pierdolony koniec świata – krzyczy, usiłując zagłuszyć huk wody i wtedy Billy rozpoznaje Moody’ego. – Pieprzona A-po-ka-lip-sa!

– Nie ma tak łatwo – odpowiada, raczej sobie niż tamtemu, bo z jego gardła dobywają się tylko zduszone szepty. – Sztorm i odrobina prochu. Nic więcej.

Moody oczywiście nie słyszy ani słowa, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia. Co mu to da, jeśli będzie znał przyczynę? Zginą tu tak czy owak, więc niech sobie myśli, co mu się podoba, niech wierzy i w Apokalipsę, skoro ma taki kaprys, byleby tylko trzymał się ode mnie z daleka.

Tak, to wszystko było oczywiste, myśli Billy ponownie, walcząc z atakiem paniki, zbyt oczywiste, żeby ktoś taki jak Duncan O’Rourke dał się na to nabrać. Chyba, że faktycznie nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś poza nami kręci się po Wyspie Węży, ale po cóż w takim razie wygłaszałby gadkę na temat załogi otrutej tu przed wielu laty? Po cóż wysyłałby zwiadowców, żeby zbadali teren? Przecież na pewno donieśli mu, że śladów było więcej, że nie należały tylko do trzech osób. Kto wie, może pojęcie Sądu Bożego nie tyczy się wyłącznie Vane’a, a zemsta Krwawego Duncana wykracza daleko poza rodzinną wróżdę?

Nie ma czasu na rozważania, nie wtedy, gdy na łeb sypią się głazy, a woda niebezpiecznie zbliża się do granicy bioder. Billy, powoli, uważając na każdy krok i nie puszczając ściany ani na chwilę, przemieszcza się dalej, chociaż sam nie wie, po co właściwie to robi. Chyba żeby robić cokolwiek, bo bezruch nie leży w jego naturze.

W końcu dociera do ściany z rysunkami, które barwią jego palce na rdzawy kolor, co pozwala przypuszczać, że gdy woda opadanie, nie zostanie po nich nawet śladu. Nie widać ich zbyt wyraźnie – jedyne źródło światła to szpary w ocalałej części sklepienia, a na zewnątrz pociemniało od nawałnicy – ale Billy pamięta je na tyle dobrze, by odtworzyć je w pamięci nawet teraz. Polowanie. Oprawianie zwierząt. Taniec przy ognisku. Rytuał, którego znaczenia nikt już nie pamięta, bogowie, którzy skapują mu teraz z palców jak gęste krople krwi, a potem uderzają o taflę wody i znikają w wirach. Wokół jednego z ocalałych, skalnych nawisów, owinął się wąż. Jeżeli komuś ma się powieść, myśli Billy, to tylko tobie, przyjacielu, bo jedyna droga, jaka została, prowadzi w górę, a mnie jakoś nie chcą wyrosnąć skrzydła.

 

**2.**

 

Mokra, chropowata powierzchnia przechodzi nagle w mokrą, miękką skórę i tak oto Billy odnajduje Vane’a, który zastygł przy tej samej ścianie, nieco poniżej rysunku przedstawiającego pojedynek wojowników. Tego malowidła woda nie zdążyła jeszcze pochłonąć.

– Tom… – zaczyna Billy, starając się mówić na tyle wyraźnie, by dało się odczytać słowa z ruchu jego warg.  – Mały Tom.

Vane kiwa głową. Potem daje znak, żeby Billy szedł za nim, nadal wzdłuż ściany i jak najdalej od urwiska, które zmieniło się w wodospad, więc tamten idzie, kuśtyka, walczy o to, by jak najdłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Moody znika im z oczu bardzo szybko – rzuca się, żeby ratować kompana, i więcej już nie wypływa – lub wypływa poza zasięgiem ich wzroku. Trudno powiedzieć, czy przeżył, czy też odruch dobroci przypłacił śmiercią. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Billy ma to gdzieś, bo całą energię, jaka mu jeszcze została, zużywa na to, by nie ulec pokusie i po prostu nie rzucić się w wodę, co przy jego ranach niechybnie zakończyłoby się śmiercią.  

Wiesz, ja się wtedy poddałem, powiedział Silverowi na tej piekielnej, nocnej wachcie, podczas której zdradził o wiele więcej, niż zamierzał, niż powinien, niż mógł sobie później wybaczyć, w pewnym momencie po prostu przestałem się szarpać. Pogodziłem się z tym, że to już koniec, że idę na dno, i było mi z tym cholernie dobrze… trochę bólu i po krzyku, cisza. Podobno często tak bywa, gdy toniesz. Jedni toną źle, inni dobrze, nigdy nie wiesz, jak będzie z tobą, dopóki sam się o tym nie przekonasz. Ja tonąłem dobrze. A potem mnie wyłowili, podał Silverowi bukłak, który zawierał tylko wodę, bo przecież Billy Bones nie pije, wszyscy wiemy, że Billy Bones nie tyka gorzałki podczas nocnej wachty, i taki jest koniec mojej historii. Ocean nie przyjął mojej ofiary, więc pewnie mnie zastrzelą, powieszą albo zginę jeszcze inaczej...

…na przykład z głodu, wiele mil pod ziemią, na jebanej Wyspie Węży.

Billy nie wytrzymuje i parska śmiechem, przy czym przypomina to raczej skrzek. Vane ewidentnie kieruje się w stronę przeciwną do wyjścia – czy raczej gruzowisko, które kiedyś tym wyjściem było – w głąb labiryntu podziemnych korytarzy. Czy istnieje choć cień szansy, że był tu kiedykolwiek wcześniej i wie, co robi? Czy istnieje chociaż… niech będzie ułamek możliwości, że on i Mały Tom zaplanowali wszystko wspólnie, a teraz Vane po prostu trzyma się planu i prowadzi nas do jakiegoś wyjścia, o którym wiedzą tylko oni dwaj?

Wody nadal jest dużo, ale nie tak wiele jak w jaskini – i nie taka rwąca. Wielooczna wylała w innym kierunku, oszczędzając boczną odnogę, chociaż jej wściekłość sięgnęła nawet tutaj, pozostawiając ślady w postaci odłupanych skał i zniszczonego gdzieniegdzie chodnika.

Nie tylko oni poszli tą drogą. Vane odwraca nogą martwego grasanta, który, jak się okazuje, zamiast twarzy ma krwawą miazgę; tuż obok leży jeszcze dwóch, w tym rudy Harry, który chciał się zakładać z Moodym o flaszkę whisky. No cóż, więcej niczego już nie wypije. Musieli tu trafić w złym momencie, od razu po wybuchu i zginęli porwani przez nurt, który cisnął nimi o skały – potem woda opadła, ale dla tych trzech było już za późno. Teraz można tędy iść prawie normalnie, aczkolwiek lepiej trzymać się lewej strony, bo po prawej grunt jest niepewny i nietrudno o wypadek. Droga prowadzi w dół. Czasem tylko, na krótką chwilę, zmienia kąt nachyleni i zdawać by się mogło, że prowadzi ku wyjściu, ale Billy nie daje się nabrać ani na prześwity między skałami, ani dźwięki przypominające pomruki burzy, dobrze wiedząc, że to tylko sztuczki jego umysłu.

Nie ma za to wątpliwości, że ktoś podąża ich tropem. Jest jeszcze daleko, ale echo jego kroków dobiega aż tutaj.

– Wiem, że nie powinienem o to pytać – gdy przystają na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech, Billy przeciera oczy. Niestety niewiele to pomaga, bo natrętne plamy nie znikają, ale przynajmniej obraz staje się trochę bardziej klarowny i nie trzeba bez przerwy mrugać, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć – ale czy masz jakiś plan?

Vane nie odpowiada od razu, tylko bada ścianę, jakby poszukiwał tajnego przejścia. Naprawdę, Vane? Naprawdę są tu jakieś drzwi, które można otworzyć zaklęciem, a potem przenieść się – na latającym dywanie, na grzbiecie centaura, cholera!, wewnątrz trąby powietrznej – prosto do Nassau?

Już zauważyli, że mnie nie ma. Silver wysłał kogoś, żeby przeszukał te miejsca, w którym bywam najczęściej, a niezależnie od niego de Groot zrobił to samo, bo już wcześniej moje zachowanie wzbudziło jego niepokój. Żaden nie powiedział tego głośno, ale obaj pomyśleli to samo: _pękł_ , Billy Bones pękł, więc trzeba go znaleźć, zanim napyta sobie biedy. Nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, że wsiadłem do łodzi z Charlesem Vane’em i chyba nikt nie powiąże zniknięcia kapitana z moją nieobecnością, bo niby dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby wpaść na taki pomysł? Sam bym tego nie wymyślił, a jestem, bądź co bądź, synem agitatora! Być może Jack Rackham zacznie węszyć, być może Silver znajdzie jakiegoś świadka, który po pijaku widział, jak idę w stronę ruin, ale ponieważ ten sam świadek widział też świnię ze skrzydłami i elfy tańczące w świetle księżyca, ostatecznie wszyscy uznają, że to zwykłe bajdy.

Okazuje się, że naprawdę popłynęliśmy do Hilo. Nie galeonem, nie pirackim okrętem, nawet nie handlową krypą, tylko małą, idiotyczną skorupą, która ledwo co zasługuje na miano łodzi. Ktokolwiek przywita nas na tamtym brzegu, niechybnie padnie ze śmiechu.

– Tam jest kolejny korytarz – mówi Vane i jest to chyba jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką Billy może liczyć. – Ściana jest cienka, słychać szum wody, pewnie kolejne odnogi Wieloocznej. Tom mówił coś o podziemnym jeziorze. Długo błądził, zanim tam trafił, więc musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie wróci tą samą drogą, nie bez prowiantu, który mu się skończył, i na pewno nie w czasie przypływu. Musiał znaleźć inne wyjście na powierzchnię.

– Albo łowił ryby, dzięki czemu nie umarł z głodu. – Billy stawia nogę na kamieniu, żeby przyjrzeć się kostce. Jej stan nie napawa go optymizmem, więc szybko opuszcza nogawkę i wraca do błotnistej brei. – Bo z pragnienia nie umarł na pewno, słodkiej wody tu nie brakuje… – wzrusza ramionami. – Daj spokój, Vane, to tylko spekulacje.

Znowu słychać odgłos kroków. Tym razem nieco bliżej, ale równie dobrze może to być złudzenie, bo dźwięki rozchodzą się pod ziemią nieco inaczej i mamią słuch: to, co wydaje się bliskie, w rzeczywistości jest odległe, i na odwrót. Ani Vane, ani Billy, nie mają przy sobie broni, rozbrojono ich już na plaży, więc w razie napaści mogą liczyć jedynie na siłę własnych mięśni, ewentualnie na ostry kamień. Pozostaje więc mieć nadzieję, że ci, którzy idą ich śladem, nie mają złych zamiarów, tylko szukają wyjścia.

Dlaczego w to nie wierzę?, myśli Billy z rezygnacją. Dlaczego głowę bym dał, że to Red Dunc czai się w mroku, wyczekując właściwej chwili, by nas zarąbać?

Vane prawdopodobnie myśli to samo, bo zagryza wargi. A potem robi dokładnie to, co Billy minutę wcześniej, czyli stawia nogę na kamieniu, nieco ponad poziomem wody, i schyla się, sięgając do cholewy buta. Buty są dobre, skórzane i niejeden grasant zabiłby za taką zdobycz, ale O’Rourke zakazał ograbiać więźnia, dlatego Vane wyciąga teraz ze skrytki niewielki nóż, dobry raczej do przecinania linek niż do atakowania kogokolwiek, zawsze jednak lepszy niż gołe ręce. Swoją drogą to ciekawe, miał ten nóż od początku, ale nawet nie próbował go użyć, jakby dobrowolnie poddał się woli Krwawego Duncana i to nie tylko dlatego, żeby pomóc Billy’emu.

Robi się coraz ciemniej – etap prześwitów w sklepieniu kończy się nieodwołalnie – i Billy mruczy pod nosem, że przydałaby się jeszcze pochodnia, może masz jeszcze jakieś skarby w tych swoich butach, co Vane? Teraz nie dość, że brną w ciemnościach, to jeszcze sufit zwiesza się nad nimi tak nisko, że łatwo zahaczyć o niego głową. Billy musi iść zgarbiony, przez co boli go już niemal wszystko: od ciemienia poczynając, przez górny odcinek kręgosłupa, aż po nogi, och, nogi doskwierają mu chyba najbardziej. Wydawać by się mogło, że gorzej być nie może, ale okazuje się, że i owszem, bo korytarz zamiast wieść dalej w głąb góry, kończy się osuwiskiem, którego nie sposób ani ominąć, ani pokonać w inny sposób. 

Szaman przyklęka i zagląda w otchłań… a przynajmniej tak wygląda to z perspektywy Billy’ego, bo w rzeczywistości „otchłań” jest po prostu pozostałością korytarza, zaś „szaman” pirackim kapitanem, o którym opowiadano, co prawda, że zaprzedał duszę diabłu, ale jak dotąd nikt nie zdołał mu udowodnić nadludzkich mocy. Jeżeli on naprawdę myśli, że zdołamy się tędy przecisnąć, myśli Billy, taksując wzrokiem wnękę pomiędzy skałami, to chyba do reszty postradał rozum! Dziecko może dałoby radę, ale my? Skąd pewność, że nie utkniemy w połowie drogi i nie zakleszczymy się tam na wieki wieków? Nieładna śmierć. Do diabła, ze wszystkich rodzajów śmierci, jakie istnieją, tej akurat wolałbym uniknąć, bo niedobrze jest umierać godzinami w pełni świadomym własnej agonii.

– Jak chcesz, to zawróć – mówi Vane, chociaż Billy nie wyraził na głos swoich wątpliwości. – Być może razem z grasantami uda ci się wydostać na zewnątrz, a jak nie, no cóż, pozostają ci jeszcze ryby w rzece i dużo słodkiej wody – to powiedziawszy, ostrożnie bada przestrzeń przed sobą, przymierzając się do dalszej drogi. Na klęczkach, bo innej możliwości nie ma, na klęczkach i z pochyloną głową, w całkowitych ciemnościach, w dodatku bez żadnej gwarancji, że dalej będzie w ogóle czym oddychać. Jezu, Jezu, Jezu (to zabawne, że właśnie to słowo przychodzi mu do głowy, chociaż jest dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej powiedział Vane: Billy nie wierzy już w nic, w żadną siłę sprawczą poza chaosem). Jezu, ten człowiek zwariował! Dlaczego w ogóle rozważam, żeby iść w jego ślady, zamiast odwrócić się i odejść, i umrzeć swoją własną śmiercią gdzieś nieopodal?

Dlatego, Billy Bonesie, że nie chcesz umierać tu sam.

Zamierza coś powiedzieć, odciąć się jakoś, bo przecież Vane kpi z niego w żywe oczy, ale zanim udaje mu się sformułować choćby zdanie, traci równowagę i ląduje w wodzie. Upadek jest tak niespodziewany, że Billy, zamiast podeprzeć się rękami, upada na twarz i długą chwilę walczy, żeby się wydostać, bo ktoś, coś, ktoś trzyma go mocno za kark i próbuje podtopić. Błoto dostaje się do ust, do oczu, wszędzie. Płuca nieomal pękają, pozbawione dopływu powietrza. W takich momentach człowiek walczy o oddech ze wszystkich sił i staje się silny, bardzo silny, piekielnie silny z ciebie skurwysyn, Williamie Manderly, mówił oprawca ze Scarborough, ocierając pot z czoła, bo torturowanie ludzi to ciężka praca, byłby z ciebie niezły marynarz. Ja już... jestem… niezłym… marynarzem…. sir – to „sir” rzucił z przekąsem, zawierając w tym jednym, jedynym słowie cały bezmiar nienawiści i pogardy. Tamten zaśmiał się tylko i gestem wezwał pomagierów, a potem wszystko zaczęło się od początku i trwało dopóty, dopóki Billy nie zemdlał.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, leżał już pod pokładem, z kolanami pod brodą, związany tak ciasno, że krew nie docierała do kończyn. Smród uryny – jego własny smród – doprowadzał go do obłędu. Jesteś zwierzęciem i umrzesz jak zwierzę, głos oficera ze Scarborough rozbrzmiewa mu w głowie nawet teraz, gdy chwyta tego kogoś, coś, kogoś, kto go topi, i próbuje wydostać się na powierzchnię, aż w końcu mu się udaje. Tak! Powietrze uderza do głowy, półmrok wydaje się jasnym dniem, światło rani oczy. Napastnik syczy z bólu i w końcu puszcza, a Billy turla się w bok, rozpryskując wodę, i chwyta pierwszy lepszy kamień, jaki wpada mu w ręce, żeby zadać cios.

– Zostaw! – Ktoś przytrzymuje mu rękę. Nie, nie _ktoś_ , to Vane, który policzek ma przecięty pionową krechą od oka aż po kącik ust, jakby przed chwilą oberwał nożem. Krew sączy się także z łuku brwiowego i spływa po skroni. – To szczęściarz.

Billy dyszy ciężko, na wpół świadomy, co się wokół niego dzieje, bo wspomnienia ze Scarborough wydają rzeczywistsze niż Wyspa Węży. Obudź się. Obudź. Billy, obudź się!, słyszy głos de Groota i przez chwile zdaje mu się, że to właśnie nawigator potrząsa nim lekko, próbując wybudzić z koszmaru. Jesteś na Koniu Morskim, słyszysz? Tamto minęło. Minęło. Gdybyśmy wszyscy mieli śnić o tym, co nam się przytrafiło najgorszego, nikt na tej łajbie nie zmrużyłby oka, a przecież musimy spać, brak snu jest najgorszym wrogiem żeglarza! Już dobrze, chłopcze – Billy podświadomie poddaje się tej sugestii i czerpie spokój z dotyku szorstkiej dłoni (bardziej przywykłej do chwytania lin, niż do pieszczoty), która gładzi jego krótko obcięte włosy. I jest mu trochę lepiej. Nie na tyle, by Scarborough i fort całkowicie zniknęły z jego pamięci, bo takiej mocy sprawczej nie ma nawet uparty Holender, ale dostatecznie, żeby nieco przyblakły; żeby dało się upchnąć ich obraz z tyłu głowy i funkcjonować mimo wszystko.

– Billy – słyszy znowu i tym razem patrzy nieco przytomniej: na swoje ręce, na kamień, na ogromną, pokrwawioną gębę grasanckiego trefnisia zwanego szczęściarzem, w końcu na Vane’a, który co prawda nie jest de Grootem, ale ma swoje sposoby, żeby człowieka wybudzić z koszmaru. Jeden z nich polega na tym, żeby zabrać delikwenta na wyprawę w nieznane i umożliwić mu przeżycie nowych koszmarów, które z powodzeniem przyćmią te z przeszłości. – Billy, puść go!

Nie chodzi o przesądy. Nie chodzi o to, że Vane, z przyczyn niewiadomych, być może pod wpływem ostatnich wydarzeń, nawrócił się nagle na wiarę grasantów i z tego powodu pragnie ocalić grubasowi życie. Nie! Prawdziwy powód nazywa się Duncan O’Rourke i stoi za kapitanem z nożem przy jego gardle – nożem, nie  przypominającym bynajmniej scyzoryka, który Vane ukrywał w cholewie buta.

Swoją drogą, ciekawe, gdzie się ten scyzoryk podział?

Billy puszcza szczęściarza i unosi ręce do góry. Nie mam broni, mówią jego gesty, jestem ranny… nie, kurwa, ja ledwo żyję, więc może daruj sobie te ceregiele, bo wszyscy jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz go zabić _teraz_? – parska i spluwa, bo w ustach nadal czuje krew i błoto. Wyjątkowo paskudna mieszanka, szczególnie, gdy przy okazji rusza ci się kilka zęby. – Nie możesz po prostu _poczekać_?

Szczęściarz, jęcząc, podnosi się z ziemi. Wygląda żałośnie. A jednak to właśnie on przed chwilą nieomal Billy’ego nie utopił, więc temu ostatniemu trudno teraz uwierzyć w pozory słabości. Facet mógłby w łapach zginać podkowy, myśli z niechęcią, więc uważaj, Billy, pozory mylą. Brzuszysko ma jak karczmarz, twarz pogodnego kupca, lubi przebieranki i barwi twarz jak byle dziwka, ale gdyby się uparł, rozbiłby ci głowę bez kłopotu. Ciekawe, czy szczęściarzy się rekrutuje, porywa, czy sami przychodzą do hien, prosząc o przyjęcie do bandy? A może do kwestia przypadku, cholernych znaków na niebie i ziemi lub woli konkretnego herszta?

Ziemia nadal nie jest stabilna, coś pod nią drży i faluje, jakby złowrogie moce usiłowały wydostać się na powierzchnię z samych czeluści piekieł. Frank, o ile jeszcze żyje, na pewno tłumaczy ocalałym kumplom, że wchodząc tutaj, do tych przeklętych jaskiń, obudzili siły, których budzić nie powinni. W pewnym sensie ma racje. Billy nasłuchał się w życiu dostatecznie wielu historii o wypadkach w kopalniach, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, jak demoniczna potrafi być natura, gdy ktoś zakłóci jej spokój.

To niewiarygodne, ale Duncan O’Rourke uśmiecha się szeroko. Jak na kogoś, kto lata spędził z dala od cywilizacji, ma niewiarygodnie białe zęby. Nie puszcza Vane’a, cały czas okalając ramieniem jego szyje, i trzyma nóż przy jego gardle – przy czym Vane, co Billy spostrzega dopiero teraz, nie pozostaje mu dłużny, dźgając końcem scyzoryka prosto w jego udo. Jeden ruch i dałoby się otworzyć tętnicę. Jeden ruch i wielki jak byk Red Dunc wykrwawiłby się na śmierć w ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund niczym zarzynane prosię. Jedyne, co zdążyłby zrobić, zanim osłabłby ostatecznie, to ruch! szybkie cięcie! zanim nadgarstek zemdleje, krew buchnie z rany, a czarna mgła zasnuje oczy na wieki wieków. Nie uratowałby życia, o nie, ale zabrałby Vane’a ze sobą, co z pewnością osłodziłoby mu ostatnie chwile na tym padole.  

 _Pat_.

Kolejny wstrząs jest dużo silniejszy i nie można go zignorować. Na jednej ze ścian pojawia się uskok, który kończy się hen, u góry. Ze sklepienia sypie się żwir. Powietrze nasiąka zapachem siarki.

– Dokąd prowadzi ten kreci tunel? – Red Dunc syczy przez zęby. – Lepiej gadaj teraz, bo z poderżniętym gardłem nie będziesz miał ku temu okazji.

– A ty nie będziesz miał okazji, żeby to sprawdzić.

Billy nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

– Zaraz cała ta cholerna góra zwali nam się na łeb, a wy się kłócicie, który którego pierwszy zaciuka? Dobrze – rozkłada ręce. – Róbcie sobie co chcecie. Ja mam dosyć. – I, chociaż jeszcze przed momentem sam pomysł wydawał mu się niedorzeczny, a teraz, gdy ziemia się trzęsie, powinien wydawać się niedorzeczny w dwójnasób, podchodzi do wąskiego otworu i na kolanach wchodzi do środka. Głupi, głupi, głupi, tłucze mu się po głowie, po stokroć głupi samobójco, co ty wyprawiasz?, ale jednocześnie brnie naprzód, w całkowitą ciemność, w gorąc, w niewiadomą.

W pewnym momencie zdaje mu się, że to już koniec, bo sypią się na niego drobne kamienie, ale jakoś udaje mu się przecisnąć dalej, aż do fragmentu przejścia, gdzie można unieść głowę, a nawet – o dziwo – usiąść i odetchnąć namiastką powietrza. Płuca domagają się czegoś więcej, najlepiej morskiej bryzy, muszą się jednak zadowolić tym, co dostają. Billy’emu kręci się w głowie. Nie tylko dlatego, że prawie nie ma tu czym oddychać i nawet nie z powodu wszystkich ran, jakich się ostatnio nabawił, ale dlatego, że wąskie, małe pomieszczenia napawają go lękiem. A tutaj jest naprawdę ciasno – i naprawdę może ziścić się koszmar o tym, że ktoś cię zamyka w trumnie, ty zaś, świadomy tego faktu, próbujesz wydrapać sobie pazurami drogę na wolność, ale jest już za późno, bo na wieko spadają kolejne szufle ziemi. Można wyć aż do zdarcia gardła – nikt i tak nie usłyszy. Można połamać palce, rozbić głowę, wpaść w szał lub otępienie. Można przeklinać, śpiewać lub odmawiać paciorek – nikogo to nie wzruszy, a już na pewno nie adresata modłów, który w takich chwilach najczęściej odwraca głowę. Tak, to wszystko może się ziścić lada chwila, bo grunt jest niepewny, ściany drżą jak w febrze, a z góry bez przerwy sypie się żwir.

Może, ale nie musi. Ot, jak z szóstką, którą można, ale nie trzeba wyrzucić podczas gry w kości.

Stęka, bo dalej znowu jest wąsko i trzeba poszerzyć przejście rękoma, narażając na niebezpieczeństwo całą konstrukcję. Grubas tędy nie przejdzie, przychodzi mu do głowy, O’Rourke lepiej by zrobił, gdyby go zabił przed wejściem do tunelu, oszczędziłby mu tylko cierpień… Sobie zresztą też, bo sam jest wielki, wyższy nawet ode mnie i z pewnością szerszy w barach. Właściwie z nas czterech tylko Vane miałby szansę, żeby przebrnąć tędy bez szwanku, ale diabli wiedzą, czy udało mu się w ogóle wejść do środka…

I owszem, udało się. W czasie następnego przystanku, gdy Billy myśli już, że nigdy nie zdoła ruszyć się z miejsca – każda kończyna waży trzy razy więcej, niż zwykle, suchość w gardle doprowadza do szaleństwa, a oddechy są coraz płytsze – Vane wreszcie go dogania. A potem dołącza do nich także Duncan O’Rourke, który dyszy tak ciężko, jakby miał wyzionąć ducha, a potem wali się na ziemię i przez ułamek sekundy myślą, że naprawdę umarł, ale nie, trupy nie zanoszą się takim kaszlem.

– Oszczędzaj powietrze – warczy na niego Vane. – Będziemy go jeszcze potrzebować.

Podobnie jak wody, myśli Billy. Dlaczego nie napełniliśmy bukłaków, gdy była okazja? Może dlatego, że wcześniej o mało w niej nie utonęliśmy?

Nie otwierając oczu stuka w ścianę ponad swoją głową.

– Słychać szum – mówi. – Może docieramy do wyjścia. Co się stało z grubasem?

– Odszedł.

– No to zaraz się okaże, że żadnego wyjścia nie ma. Jak się człowiek urodził pod pechową gwiazdą, to pod taką samą umrze i nie ma zmiłuj.

– Oszczędzaj powietrze, Billy. – Tym razem głos Vane’a brzmi nieco łagodniej. – Odpoczniemy i pójdziemy dalej. Zawracać i tak nie ma sensu.

Prawdopodobnie za tym przemilczeniem kryje się wiele rzeczy, a już na pewno zgon szczęściarza, ale Billy woli o to nie pytać, bo co by to dało, gdyby usłyszał „tak, zaklinował się i musieliśmy go zastrzelić” albo „tak, stracił dech i zmarł zadławiwszy się własnym językiem”?

Vane ostukuje ściany, bada je dłońmi, ale porusza się bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie tracić sił. W końcu ląduje obok Billy’ego. Siedzą w ten sposób bardzo długo, aż w końcu Billy przyłapuje się na tym, że walczy z morzącą go sennością. Jeśli teraz zasnę, więcej się nie obudzę, uświadamia sobie, chociaż to nie Atlantyk w środku zimy, nie zamarzam, nie unoszę się na otwartej wodzie bez nadziei na jakikolwiek ratunek. Gorąc rośnie i Billy najchętniej zdrapałby z siebie całą skórę, byleby tylko choć trochę się schłodzić. Walka z dziką Wielooczną, zalewającą labirynt jaskiń, jest już tylko odległym wspomnieniem, podobnie jak chłód wody między palcami, gdy dopływali o świcie do tej cholernej wyspy, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co ich tu czeka.

– Gdybyś wiedział – pyta, zanim udaje mu się powstrzymać – przypłynąłbyś tu dzisiaj?

Nie widzą się nawzajem, ale Billy nie musi widzieć Vane’a, żeby wiedzieć, że tamten krzywi wargi w uśmiechu.

– Lubię tę wyspę – słyszy w odpowiedzi. – Nawet, gdy pluje na mnie jadem. Taka jej natura, wiesz? Podobnie jak w naszej naturze leży walka, więc za chwilę, bosmanie,  pozbieramy nasze stare kości i będziemy walczyć dalej, aż do samego końca tej opowieści. A potem albo od razu pożeglujemy do Hilo, albo pobawimy się jeszcze z brytyjską flotą, zanim ostatecznie wezmą nas diabli. Zgadzasz się ze mną?

– Chyba nie mam wyjścia – odpowiada Billy i jest w tym zarówno kpina, jak i ulga, ale ulgi jakby więcej. Można podnieść się z ziemi (to nic, że tylko do klęczek) i ruszyć dalej. Działać. Robić cokolwiek. Można uderzyć w twarz herszta grasantów, żeby się ocknął, i można na jego „oderwę ci łeb na żywca” zareagować parsknięciem, bo wiadomo przecież, że prędzej kamienie ich przysypią w tym krecim tunelu, niż Duncan O’Rourke zdoła spełnić swoją groźbę.

Billy nie chowa zresztą urazy do Irlandczyka. Za cóż miałby go nienawidzić? Za to, że żył, jak mu się podobało, że był kiepskim ojcem, czy może z powodu konfliktu z Vane’em, który rozpoczął się na długo przed tym, jak kapitan Flint ogłosił wszem i wobec, że zamierza polować na pływającą fortecę pełną złota? Teraz utknęli tu wszyscy trzej, w tej norze cuchnącej siarką, więc najrozsądniejszym wyjście byłaby współpraca: wie o tym zarówno kapitan, jak i O’Rourke i zapewne wiedziałby także Luke, gdyby znalazł się w tunelu razem z nimi.

Swoją drogą, Billy ledwo kojarzy tego chłopaka. Pamięta tylko tyle, że tamten nijak nie przypominał swego barczystego ojca, a na tle łotrów z Rangera odznaczał się czymś, co można by nazwać ogładą lub po prostu wrodzoną melancholią, która zamiast do burdelu pchała go w dzikie zakątki. Dziwak był z niego, z tego Luke’a O’Rourke, dziwak bez wątpienia, a jednak lubiano go w załodze, lubił go także Vane. To zabawne, że chociaż tylu chłopów na schwał starało się o względy kapitana, on otaczał się ludźmi, których w najlepszym wypadku uważano za „innych”, a w najgorszym za kompletnych nieudaczników.

Szum słychać coraz wyraźniej i to nie tylko wtedy, gdy przyłożyć ucho do ściany. Cokolwiek to jest – może wodospad, może jakaś odnoga Wieloocznej, może jezioro – zaczynają się do tego zbliżać, a świadomość tego faktu dodaje im siły. Nawet wtedy, gdy kreci tunel, do którego zdążyli przywyknąć, zapada się w sobie, kurczy i zmienia w korytarz odpowiedni raczej dla mrówek, niż dla stworzeń o nieco większych rozmiarach.

– Pchaj, do diabła! – Duncan pogania Billy’ego, który tym razem znalazł się na czele ich małej grupy. – Co ty tam robisz tak długo, kamienie liczysz?

– Zamknij… mordę… – syczy Billy i próbuje raz jeszcze, przy czym ramiona drżą mu z wysiłku, a przed oczami latają kolorowe plamy. Utknął. Utknąłem, myśli nie tyle ze strachem, co ze złością, na miły Bóg, utknąłem tu jak nic! Zaciska zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu, i szarpie się jak zwierzyna w sidłach, zakleszczając się przy tym jeszcze bardziej. Teraz nie może się już ruszyć ani do przodu, ani do tyłu, jedynie ręce ma jeszcze na tyle swobodne, by badać nimi przestrzeń wokoło. Skały są tutaj twardsze, niż na początku korytarza, więc trudniej je rozkruszać, nie wspominając już o usunięciu ich z drogi! To także świadczy o tym, że docierają już do celu – jakikolwiek by nie był – nie jest to jednak zbyt pocieszające, skoro Billy zatarasował właśnie jedyną istniejącą drogę.

– Utknął. – Głos Duncana jest głuchy, dobiega zza grubej ściany. – Teraz twój ruch, Vane. Ja go za ciebie nie wykonam, nawet na to nie licz!

Vane odpowiada coś, czego Billy już nie dosłyszy, a potem obaj milkną. Woda szumi, krew tłucze się w żyłach, wszędzie panuje tak gęsta ciemność, że nie można dostrzec nawet własnej dłoni przed sobą i aż trudno uwierzyć, że gdzieś u góry istnieje świat, w którym czasem świeci słońce… ba, że istnieje świat w ogóle! Czy tak samo spierali się nad grubym szczęściarzem?, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę. Zabić go, nie zabić?, kto go zabije?, czym go zabije?, jak usunąć truchło, żeby dało się ruszyć dalej?, tak wiele pytań, tak mało czasu, narzędzi także niedużo, chociaż gdy konieczność ciśnie, zabić można niemal wszystkim. Zabić można gołymi rękami.

Znowu szmer rozmowy, znowu słowa rozpraszają się gdzieś po drodze i do celu dociera jedynie „…ty sukinsynu”, więcej nic. Trudno wywnioskować z tego cokolwiek i chyba, dla własnego dobra, lepiej tego nie czynić.

No dalej.  Rusz się. Jeszcze trochę. No już.

– Billy? – To Vane. Tym razem krzyczy. – Co się tam dzieje?

Nie mogę oddychać.

– Billy?

Nie. Mogę. Oddychać.

Ściany napierają na niego ze wszystkich stron i chyba wibrują, a sufit przygniata czaszkę, rozdzierając świeżo zasklepioną ranę. Panika odbiera rozsądek, więc Billy znowu rzuca się naprzód, żeby za wszelką cenę wydostać się z matni. Zdziera przy tym skórę z ramion i kaleczy dłonie, ale zupełnie na to nie zważa.

I wreszcie zwycięstwo! Pod wpływem nacisku skały kruszą się z jednej strony i kleszcze puszczają. Brak przestrzeni zmienia się w nadmiar i Billy leci gdzieś w dół, wraz ze stertą kamieni, niezdolny do uchwycenia się czegokolwiek, by powstrzymać ten upadek. Kontakt z wodą jest tak gwałtowny, a różnica temperatury tak ogromna, że serce nieomal staje w miejscu. A potem jest już tylko lot ku czemuś, co rozpościera się na dole: może ku skałom i gwałtownej śmierci, a może ku wyjściu z labiryntu, o ile takowe istnieje. Lot,  światło i woda, nic więcej, jeżeli to naprawdę koniec – urywek myśli – jeśli umrę, to będzie dobra śmierć, może nawet lepsza, niż byłaby tamta podczas sztormu.

 

**3.**

 

Instynktownie skręca w powietrzu ciało tak, że do wody wpada niemal pionowo, wdzierając się w jego toń niczym nóż w trzewia. Dna jednak nie sięga i nie łamie ani nóg, ani tym bardziej karku, za to niemal od razu zaczyna płynąć w górę, żeby złapać oddech. W głowie ma całkiem pusto, żadnych myśli czy obrazów – wody podziemnego jeziora wypłukują z niego wszystko, pozostawiając jedynie ciszę i przekonanie, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, zdarzyć się musi niezależnie od tego, czy William Manderly życzy sobie tego, czy też nie.

W końcu udaje mu się wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Nieskończenie długą chwilę unosi się na wodzie, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, aż w końcu wracają dźwięki (plusk wodospadu, łomot kamieni uderzających o podłoże, odgłosy szamotaniny), barwy (wszechobecna czerń ustępuje miejsca szarościom, ale nie tylko: są też rdzawe pasy na ścianach, biel, woda mieniąca się różnymi odcieniami błękitu) i uczucia – ulga radość, ekstaza i strach.

Jezioro rozlewa się daleko w głąb i sięga wszystkich krańców jaskini. Z tej perspektywy zdaje się, że poza nim, poza zimną, obojętną na wszystko wodą, nie ma tu już nic więcej, ale gdy oczy Billy’ego na powrót przyzwyczajają się do światła, dostrzega także inne szczegóły. Na przykład skalne formacje przypominające grzyby, wyspę pośrodku jeziora, a także gigantyczny malunek na ścianie naprzeciwko wodospadu – pada na niego akurat tyle światła, by dało się rozróżnić ludzkie postaci, nie na tyle jednak, żeby odgadnąć, przy jakich czynnościach je uwieczniono. Trzeba by podpłynąć bliżej. Podpłynąć, nie: podejść, ponieważ obejście jeziora wokół jest niewykonalne – w kilku miejscach jego wody sięgają bezpośrednio skał i, sądząc po żłobieniach, podmywają je cierpliwie od długiego czasu. Za to z drugiej strony rozciąga się wąski pas lądu, ścieżka, która przechodzi w kamienne stopnie wyszlifowane przez płynącą tu niegdyś wodę. Można nią dotrzeć pod sam wodospad lub, skręcając w prawo, powędrować w głąb jaskini i liczyć na to, że gdzieś tam, między skałami otwiera się korytarz prowadzący do innego korytarza… lub bezpośrednio do wyjścia.

Jak na razie, myśli Billy, poddając się falom i dryfując bez celu, ciągle spadamy, zamiast wspinać się w górę. Jezioro znajduje się poniżej poziomu korytarza, którym wędrowali do tej pory, z tej perspektywy widać wyraźnie jego wylot przypominający dziurę wypaloną w drewnie. Wspinaczka z powrotem nie wchodzi w grę, byłaby zbyt uciążliwa, czasochłonna i niebezpieczna. Pozostaje więc brnąć naprzód, o ile jakieś „naprzód” w ogóle istnieje.

Duncan O’Rourke wypływa na powierzchnię nieopodal ściany z malowidłem – a przynajmniej Billy’emu zdaje się, że to on, bo trudno mieć pewność, gdy światło mami wzrok przywykły do całkowitej ciemności.

Tak, to on, jego zwalista sylwetka odznacza się na tle jasnej skały, podobnie jak zupełnie mokra, czerwona chusta, której jakimś cudem nie zgubił podczas wędrówki przez kreci korytarz, i która nadal przytrzymuje mu włosy. Gdzie w takim razie jest Vane? To pytanie sprawia, że Billy ostatecznie wyrywa się z marazmu i przewraca się na brzuch, żeby kilka uderzeń ramionami w wodę później znaleźć się przy herszcie grasantów.

– Gdzie Vane? – pyta, próbując sięgnąć stopami dna, ale bez powodzenia, jezioro wszędzie jest bardzo głębokie.

Tamten wypluwa wodę i bez wyjaśnienia nurkuje po raz kolejny. Długo nie wraca. Tak długo, że Billy myśli już, że utonął lub pożarło go jakieś monstrum, ale nie, nie tak łatwo zniszczyć krwawego Duncana! Wypływa znowu, tyle tylko, że obarczony jakimś ciężarem, przez co jego ruchy są niezborne, a on sam ledwo zipie ze zmęczenia.

Ciało Vane’a.

– Pomóż mi – warczy, gdy udaje mu się zaczerpnąć oddech. –  Na co się tak gapisz?

Całe szczęście do lądu jest niedaleko, więc niewiele wysiłku trzeba, żeby tam dotrzeć. To znaczy niewiele _byłoby_ trzeba, gdyby nie fakt, że obaj z Duncanem nie są w najlepszej kondycji, a Vane swoje waży i trudno go utrzymać na powierzchni wody. Jezu, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje, myśli Billy, pomagając Irlandczykowi wyciągnąć Vane’a na brzeg. Ma przy tym wrażenie, że za moment wypluje własne płuca. Nie może, nie teraz, nie w taki sposób. Ktoś taki, jak Charles Vane żyje, żeby _znaczyć_ , więc jego śmierć także powinna pozostawić ślad. Wokół kogoś takiego, jak on, od razu pojawiają się kręgi, jak wokół kamienia ciśniętego w wodę.

Wypełza na brzeg jako ostatni i leży przez kilka sekund, usiłując zwalczyć zawroty głowy. Za to O’Rourke nie traci czasu i od razu próbuje ocucić Vane’a, nie przejmując się zbytnio, że może mu połamać żebra. Wie, co robi – Billy’emu udaje się wreszcie podnieść na klęczki – wie co robi, skurczybyk, jakby jego powołaniem było wskrzeszanie topielców, choć bardziej przypomina to tortury, niż próbę ocalenia komuś życia.

– No dalej – szepcze Billy, zaciskając palce. – Dasz radę. Jeszcze trochę.

I w końcu Vane zanosi się kaszlem. Próbuje się zerwać z miejsca, ale O’Rourke przytrzymuje go, mówiąc coś o idiotach, którzy nie wiedzą, kiedy złożyć broń i dać sobie spokój.

– Gdzie cię niesie, do czorta? – parska. – Znowu mam cię związać, czy co? Ledwieś kostusze umknął, więc lepiej nie wchodź jej teraz w drogę, bo jak głodna, to wściekła, a jak wściekła, to zdolna do wszystkiego. Zupełnie jak baba, wierz mi lub nie.

Vane zastyga półsiedząc, ale w końcu rezygnuje z walki i opada na ziemię, uderzając głową o kamień. Przez jego twarz przemyka cień bólu.

– No, tak lepiej. – W głosie herszta grasantów nie ma śladu współczucia. – Sił nabierz, bo nie będziemy cię dźwigać aż do wyjścia, twoja sprawa jak się tam dotarabanisz. Na moje możesz nawet pofrunąć, o ile zdołasz wyhodować skrzydła!

Billy patrzy w górę.

– Przydałoby się – mruczy.  – Tam chyba jest jakiś otwór, w przeciwnym razie nie docierałoby tutaj światło. Albo legendy mówią prawdę i w jaskiniach żyje plemię podziemnych ludzi…

– …pilnujących skarbu – przerywa mu Duncan z ironią. – Tak, tak. Tylko nie zapomnij o smoku. To mój ulubiony kawałek tej opowieści.

Billy wzrusza ramionami. Nasłuchał się w życiu tylu historii o skarbach ukrytych w dziwnych miejscach, że życia by mu nie starczyło, żeby je wszystkie spisać – wśród nich nie brakowało takich o smokach, ba, tych o smokach i potworach morskich było właśnie najwięcej! Ale zapamiętał też taką o rasie podziemnych ludzi, brodatych, piekielnie wytrzymałych, którzy drążą skały w poszukiwaniu drogocennych kruszców, a gdy je wreszcie znajdują, przerabiają je na piękne przedmioty, bo świetni z nich rzemieślnicy.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszał ją jeszcze w Londynie, gdy błąkał się po dokach i zrobiła na nim duże wrażenie. Potem nie raz wyobrażał sobie, jak wędruje po podziemiach w poszukiwaniu tego ludu, a gdy wreszcie udaje mu się dotrzeć do ich tajemnych komnat wykutych w skale, zostaje przyjęty z przyjaźnią i szacunkiem, jako nieustraszony podróżnik. Będę podróżował, mamo, tłumaczył matce, gdy ta wieszała pranie, zobaczę dalekie krainy, zdobędę skarby, a potem wrócę tu i kupię ci pałac. I suknie. Dużo, dużo sukien. W takim razie lepiej się pospiesz, bo nie nadążam już z cerowaniem, śmiała się z niego, a raczej do niego i cała była wtedy uśmiechem, a pałac sobie odpuść, bo kto niby będzie w nim sprzątał? Jak to kto?, dziwił się, szerzej otwierając oczy. Służące! O nie, Williamie Manderly, w moim domu nigdy nie było i na pewno nie będzie żadnych służących!

– Każda dobra opowieść opiera się na prawdzie – mówi w końcu, wyrzucając z głowy obraz matki. Matki w niebieskiej, wyblakłej sukience. Matki z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. – Te malowidła nie wzięły się znikąd. Ktoś znał te korytarze jak własną kieszeń, O’Rourke, i bardzo wątpię, żeby dostawał się tutaj, sfruwając z góry na skrzydłach. Na pewno prowadziła tutaj niejedna droga.

– Może. – Irlandczyk także odwraca się w kierunku malowidła i taksuje je wzrokiem. – Może masz i rację, panie bosman. Ale od czasu, gdy jakiś tubylec w kiecce z liści palmowych przychodził tutaj, żeby pobaraszkować z farbami, minęło ładnych kilka stuleci. W międzyczasie mogło się zmienić wszystko. Nawet tego jeziora mogło tu nie być, bo na moje rysunek powstał zanim zalało jaskinię. Tylko pomyśl: chciałoby ci się przepływać tę wodę tylko po to, żeby bazgrać na ścianie? Nie chciałoby ci się – odpowiada sam sobie, nie czekając na reakcję Billy’ego. – Wybrałbyś łatwiej dostępne miejsce.

– Chyba, że miałbym coś do ukrycia. – Billy kręci głową. – Spójrz, to nie jest malowidło, które chciałoby się pokazać żonie i dzieciom, to raczej rodzaj, bo ja wiem, dziennika pokładowego. Ktoś chciał tę scenę zachować w pamięci, ale niekoniecznie zależało mu na widowni. Może groziła mu za to jakaś kara?

Obraz rzeczywiście wygląda przerażająco – dużo bardziej niż ten, który w poprzedniej jaskini zalała Wielooczna – a w dodatku namalował go ktoś, kto znał się na rzeczy. Kreski nie są tak prymitywne jak przy scenie polowania, kolory, choć wyblakłe, nadal robią wrażenie, ale tym, co przykuwa wzrok najbardziej, jest sama tematyka: egzekucja polegająca na zrzucaniu jeńców ze skały.

Kolejka ciągnie się hen, aż do kolumny skalnej przy wodospadzie. Wielu, bardzo wielu mężczyzn z rękami związanymi z tyłu czeka na śmierć – większość z nich nie próbuje nawet walczyć, idą ku przepaści zrezygnowani, ze spuszczonymi głowami, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. Ale jest też jeden, który wyrywa się oprawcom i biegnie ku wolności, ty jednak wiesz, że mu się nie powiedzie, bo strażnik mierzy do niego z łuku i za chwilę wystrzeli. Minuta tuż przed śmiercią zaklęta w nieskończoność. Inny więzień klęczy, usiłując przebłagać los, ale postać za jego plecami, być może współwięzień, przymierza się już, żeby go podnieść i pomóc mu dotrzeć na samą krawędź. Kilku właśnie spada: ktoś skręcając ciało pod dziwnym kątem, ktoś wyprostowany jak struna, ktoś inny rozdygotany, migotliwy aż do samego końca. Co jest na dnie przepaści, tego nie wie nikt, ani skazańcy, ani Billy, bo przepaść niknie w rdzawym nalocie pokrywającym ścianę u dołu. Zagadka na zawsze pozostanie nierozwiązana.

– Strącanie aniołów. – Billy myśli na głos. – Tak to właśnie wygląda.

O’Rourke prycha.

– Założę się, że żadne z nich były anioły – mówi z przekąsem. – Podobnie jak z nas. To pewnie plemienne porachunki, widziałem już podobne malowidła na innych wyspach.

– Gówno prawda.

Obaj odwracają się jak na komendę. Vane zdołał się podnieść i siedzi teraz, wpatrując się w ścianę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Z jego włosów ścieka woda, a ubrania kleją się do ciała, przez co widać wystające żebra.

Wygląda jak trup wyłowiony z morza. Co, poniekąd, niewiele mija się z prawdą.

– To nie są porachunki – dodaje po chwili. – To ofiara. Tamten – wskazuje brodą jedną z postaci na obrazie. – To kapłan. On tutaj wszystkim rządzi. Chcą przebłagać bogów i zapewnić sobie ich życzliwość. Prawdopodobnie czeka ich wojna.

– W takim razie zdaje mi się, że nie wszyscy dobrowolnie zgodzili się odgrywać swoje role. – Billy podchodzi bliżej i obrysowuje palcem tego mężczyznę, który próbuje uciec, choć śmierć czyha na niego w postaci strzały naciągniętej na cięciwę. Z bliska okazuje się, że artysta zadbał nie tylko o jego sylwetkę, ale i o rysy twarzy. A może to tylko gra świateł i szalejąca wyobraźnia? – Niektórzy w dupie mają łaskę bogów, próbują po prostu przeżyć.

Ten człowiek z obrazu przypomina… – urywa myśl. Kogoś mi przypomina, do cholery.

– Może nie trafi – Vane od razu wyłapuje niedopowiedzenie. – Kto powiedział, że zdołają go zabić?

O’Rourke nie komentuje, tylko marszczy brwi i także podchodzi do ściany, żeby poprowadzić linię od grotu strzały aż do pleców uciekającego jeńca; potem spluwa. Linia jest prosta i nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości: jeżeli padnie strzał, ofiara zwali się z nóg i więcej się nie podniesie. Szczególnie, że na plecach strażnika – pomocnika kapłana? – widać kołczan wypełniony strzałami, więc broni mu nie zabraknie. Ani tym bardziej okazji do strzału.

– Oni tu uwielbiają trucizny. – Irlandczyk wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. – I mają do nich niebywały talent. Podobnie jak mój _przyjaciel_ – to słowo wymawia z taką ironią, że nawet głuchy zrozumiałby intencję – Charles Vane. Groty na pewno są zatrute. Niech no go tylko który draśnie, a na pewno nie umknie śmierci. Równie dobrze mógłby podkulić ogon i poczekać na swoją kolejkę jak pozostali.

Billy zagryza wargi. Są tak popękane, że po chwili znowu czuje w ustach znajomy, słony smak krwi.

– On to przecież wie – mówi, nie patrząc ani na Vane’a ani tym bardziej na herszta grasantów. Przełyka ślinę. – Dobrze, wie, że groty są zatrute, przecież należy do tego samego plemienia, ale nie w tym rzecz. Chodzi o sam gest. O manifestację.

– Głupia, straceńcza odwaga zawsze jest śmieszna – przerywa mu O’Rourke. – Niezależnie od okoliczności. Nie łudź się, bosmanie, takich gestów nikt nie docenia, na takie gesty szcza nawet diabeł. Mam rację, kapitanie Vane?

Ale Vane milczy i Billy po chwili irytuje się sam na siebie, że w ogóle zaczął tę dysputę. To przecież tylko rysunek, głupi, stary rysunek na ścianie, myśli ze złością, nic ponadto. Nie odczytasz na nim własnych losów, Williamie Manderly, a już na pewno nie przewidzisz, co czeka innych bohaterów tej opowieści, bo żaden z ciebie wróżbiarz, jesteś tylko na wpół martwym piratem, który za chwilę będzie całkowicie martwy, o ile się stąd nie ruszy.

– Nieważne – rzuca w końcu. Dziwne uczucie, że malunek znaczy więcej, niż mogłoby się zdawać, nie mija, ale podążanie za tą myślą jest równie niebezpieczne, co wspinaczka po śliskich skałach. – Chodźmy.

Chodźmy, dźmy, yyy, podchwyciło echo, roznosząc dźwięki po wszystkich zakamarkach jaskini, zwielokrotniając je i wypaczając do reszty. Zmarszczka na gładkiej powierzchni wody, gęsia skórka na ramionach, ruch uchwycony kątem oka – ruch czego? kogo? Czy błąka się tutaj ktoś poza nami? Tracę rozum, Billy przykłada dłonie do skroni, niewiele to jednak pomaga, bo jego zmysły szaleją, szczególnie zaś wzrok, który wydobywa obraz z ram ściany i sprawia, że postacie wydają się potwornie żywe – potwornie bliskie.

Korytarz kryje się tuż za załomem. Tam, gdzie zaczyna się procesja skazańców, zaczyna się także coś jeszcze: droga na wolność, chociaż żaden z więźniów nie zdaje sobie sprawy, nie wie o tym, że wystarczyłoby się odwrócić, żeby ujrzeć światło w tunelu. O ile na końcu naprawdę czeka jakiekolwiek światło.

Duncan O’Rourke wyciąga nóż.

Jezu, nie mam omamów, myśli Billy z niespodziewaną ulgą, tutaj naprawdę ktoś jest, ktoś poza nami.

Vane zrywa jeden ze sznurków, które nosi obwiązane wokół nadgarstków, i związuje mokre włosy na karku. Jego ruchy są ostrożne, trochę mniej płynne niż zazwyczaj, ale gdyby Billy nie wiedział, że niedawno o mało się nie utopił, nie odgadłby tego na pewno. Niełatwo zabić tego człowieka. O wiele łatwiej umrzeć, próbując.

– Dwóch. – O’Rourke pochyla się niby po to, żeby poprawić but. – Przy grzybie.

Przy grzybie – czyli przy skalnej kolumnie przypominającej grzyb.

Dwóch.

Vane nie daje po sobie poznać, że usłyszał cokolwiek, wstaje i przytyka do ust bukłak, który Billy wcześniej napełnił wodą. Potem wyciąga ramiona, jakby próbował rozruszać mięśnie; jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nadal może polegać na własnym ciele.

Dwóch.

Billy nie odwraca się, żeby sprawdzić, czy O’Rourke ma słuszność – mógłby w ten sposób zaalarmować tamtych – ale oddałby wiele za parę oczu z tyłu głowy. Grasanci…, myśli gorączkowo. Nie, Red Dunc nie zareagowałby tak na widok swoich, to nie ma sensu. No, chyba, że zrobiłby coś, co mogło zakwestionować ich lojalność, ale przecież…, zastyga tuż za zakrętem i wsłuchuje się w odgłosy za plecami, przecież niczego takiego nie zrobił… poza tym, że nie zabił Vane’a.

Co otrzymał w zamian?

– Ktoś używał tego korytarza – mówi O’Rourke na tyle głośno, że Billy słyszy wyraźnie każdą zgłoskę. – Całkiem niedawno.

Vane parska.

– Mówiąc „niedawno” – czy to możliwe, że w głosie Irlandczyka brzmi rozbawienie? – mam na myśli „parę setek lat później, niż wtedy, gdy jakiś nawiedzony tubylec malował tu swoje szkaradztwa”. Bosmanie, dobrze się pan czuje?

Doskonale, kurwa.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiada szybko.

W takim razie to nikt inny, zastanawia się dalej, pokonując kolejny odcinek drogi, tylko Mały Tom. Przyszedł tutaj sobie tylko wiadomą ścieżką, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek przeżył jego mały pokaz fajerwerków, a jeśli tak, to kto, i czy zdołał dotrzeć aż tak daleko. Ciekawe, kogo się spodziewał: swojego dawnego przyjaciela, którego skazał na śmierć? Duncana? Dużego Toma? Bo chyba nie mnie, skoro widział, w jakim byłem stanie, gdy zawitałem do jego hacjendy na wzgórzu, ktoś taki jak ja nie powinien przeżyć wybuchu, nie wspominając już o późniejszej rajzie korytarzami! A może po prostu chciał na własne oczy ujrzeć maleńki koniec świata, który udało mu się spreparować dla tych kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn, uwięzionych w labiryncie?

– Może to któryś z twoich. – Vane mówi tak cicho, że trzeba się mocno wsłuchiwać, żeby go zrozumieć. – Nie pływałeś chyba z samymi idiotami, prawda?

W domyśle: może ktoś jednak przeżył. W domyśle: zamiast próbować mnie zabić, może powinieneś spróbować ratować własną załogę, ty cholerny dupku?

– Każdy wie, w co się pakuje, gdy prosi mnie o angaż. – Dunc doskonale wyczuwa intencję. – Nie jestem ich mamką. Dobrze wiedzą, że sami muszą o siebie zadbać, bo nikt inny tego za nich nie zrobi.

– Bardzo wygodnie. – prycha Billy.

– Przynajmniej szczerze. – Irlandczyk nie wygląda na obrażonego. – My się nie bawimy w kwatermistrzów, panie bosman. Nie ma wyborów, stronnictw, kręcenia nosem, każdy mówi to, co mu leży na wątrobie, a potem albo ktoś mu wycina w gardle drugi uśmiech, albo przyznajemy mu rację i robimy, co zaproponował. Może jesteśmy prostsi od was i gówno wiemy o polityce, ale niczego przy tym nie udajemy. Ja nie udaję. Czy możesz powiedzieć to samo o sobie, Billy Bonesie?

– Brawo, O’Rourke, przemowa jak z wiecu – podsumowuje Vane i ukradkiem zaciska palce na swoim niewielkim scyzoryku. Widzi to Billy, widzi Duncan, ale ten, kto ukrywa się w jaskini, nie wie o tym na pewno, choć – jeśli to rzeczywiście Mały Tom – musi się domyślać, że nie obejdzie się bez walki.

Dlaczego po prostu nie da nam odejść? Przecież to tylko my: jego kompan z dawnych czasów, ja, i Duncan O’Rourke, który z ochotą zgodziłby się zapomnieć o tej wyspie, gdyby tylko dać mu ku temu okazję. Przecież nie ma tu chyba żadnych skarbów…?

Billy zatrzymuje się gwałtownie.

– Powiedz, że nie ma tu żadnego złota – mówi, szukając na twarzy Vane’a zaprzeczenia, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu odetchnąć z ulgą. Niczego podobnego nie znajduje. – Powiedz, że ta wyspa to tylko kupa głazów na środku oceanu – ma ochotę położyć mu na ramionach obie dłonie i mocno nim potrząsnąć, nie robi tego jednak.

Vane wytrzymuje spojrzenie Billy’ego bez kłopotu. Nie odwraca głowy.

– A jak myślisz? – odpowiada pytaniem, unosząc podbródek. Red Dunc także podchodzi bliżej, przez co z daleka muszą przypominać dziwną, trójgłową rzeźbę umieszczoną tu nie wiadomo przez kogo i z jakiej przyczyny. Dobrze, że nie widać ich już od strony jeziora, bo na pewno zwróciliby uwagę potencjalnych napastników. – Sądzisz, że kwatermistrz Edwarda Teacha nie zadbałby o swoją przyszłość?

– Kwatermistrz Teacha? – O’Rourke chyba po raz pierwszy wydaje się zaskoczony. – Co ty pieprzysz, człowieku?

– Jezu. – Billy kręci głową, przygnieciony nagłą konkluzją. – W coś ty nas wpakował, Vane? Przecież on nam nigdy nie pozwoli stąd odpłynąć. Nawet tobie, skoro okazało się, że zamiast zachować sekret dla siebie, przywiozłeś tutaj załoganta kapitana Flinta, który, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, kiepsko dogadywał się z Czarnobrodym. Nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem znajdziemy wyjście, zastrzeli nas jak tylko wystawimy głowy spod ziemi!

Nie mogą stać w ten sposób zbyt długo, więc ostatecznie ruszają dalej, przy czym Billy po krótce opowiada Irlandczykowi, co się wydarzyło zanim on sam i jego ludzie wylądowali na Wyspie Węży. Tamten nie przerywa, ale czuć, że gotuje się w nim jak w garze postawionym na ogniu.

Billy natomiast chciałby zadać jedno, podstawowe pytanie – Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś, Charles? – ale tego nie robi, bo podejrzewa, że odpowiedź, jaką mógłby usłyszeć, skomplikowałaby jeszcze bardziej to, co już i tak jest już dostatecznie skomplikowane.

– Jeżeli macie rację… – O’Rourke powoli wymawia każde słowo –… a nie mówię, że macie, po prostu załóżmy na chwilę, że tak jest, to kto, u diabła, towarzyszy temu piekielnikowi? Duch Francisa Drake’a?

– Duży Tom – mówi Billy, choć jeszcze przed chwilą, nie był tego taki pewien. Teraz  kawałki układanki zaczynają do siebie pasować. – Poddał się dobrowolnie, żeby tu dotrzeć, najpewniej od początku wiedział o wszystkim. Mieszkają przecież na tej cholernej wyspie od wielu lat!

– Ten gigantyczny Murzyn?

– On. – Billy potwierdza ruchem głowy. – Kto wie, może w zamieszaniu związanym z twoim małym spektaklem, O’Rourke, uruchomił coś, co spowodowało wybuch, i tyleśmy widzieli światło dzienne! Tak to już jest, jak się nie pilnuje własnych jeńców. A jeńcy, panie herszcie – ironia jest doskonale wyczuwalna – mają to do siebie, że lubią spieprzać z linii strzału lub płatać inne nieprzyjemne dowcipy.

Vane uśmiecha się nieznacznie, widać przemowa Billy’ego przypadła mu do gustu. Duncanowi mniej. Mimo to, herszt hien nie broni się w żaden sposób, bo tak się składa, że Billy ma rację, a on wie o tym doskonale: cała akcja była jedną, wielką farsą, zaś zyski w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokryją strat. Chyba, że poza Duncanem przeżył ktoś jeszcze, i chyba, że gdzieś tam, w jakiejś podziemnej krypcie, spoczywa hiszpańskie złoto łatwe do przygarnięcia.

– Nie idą za nami – stwierdza w końcu Duncan, przeżuwając własna klęskę. – Zostali przy jeziorze.

– Albo poszli inną drogą i będą na nas czekać u wylotu korytarza. – Billy bierze głęboki oddech. – Obstawiam, że to bardziej prawdopodobne.

– A złoto?

– Daj lepiej spokój temu złotu, O’Rourke, póki masz jeszcze jakikolwiek wybór.

Oczywiście to stwierdzenie nie kończy sprawy, bo tak czy siak wszyscy trzej, każdy na własny użytek, zastanawiają się, gdzie Mały Tom mógłby ukryć swoją lokatę na przyszłość – oczywiście o ile ta lokata naprawdę istnieje. Jeżeli którykolwiek z nich miałby wpaść na rozwiązanie tej zagadki, byłby to Vane, ale on akurat najmniej udziela się w dyskusji, za to coraz uważniej rozgląda się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się albo znaku albo pułapki. Może to jest właśnie odpowiedź na pytanie, które Billy chciałby mu zadać? Może od początku chodziło o to, żeby przejąć skarb, zapewne nie aż tak imponujący jak złoto Urki, wciąż jednak wystarczająco obfity, i popłynąć… no właśnie, dokąd? Do Nassau? A może w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku?

To nie jest w stylu Vane’a, Billy z początku odrzuca tę myśl. Gdyby naprawdę chciał odebrać staremu kwatermistrzowi jego dolę, zrobiłby to dawno temu, zapewne wkrótce po tym, jak Mały Tom tutaj przybył. Dlaczego miałby się bawić w łowcę skarbów teraz, po tylu latach?

Nie słychać już wodospadu, co świadczy o tym, że coraz bardziej oddalają się od jaskini z jeziorem i egzekucją wymalowaną na ścianie. Ich własną egzekucja. Otóż istnieje prosta odpowiedź na wcześniej zadane pytanie i Billy, niestety, nie ma problemu, żeby ją sformułować: Vane mógłby zapragnąć skarbu właśnie teraz, ponieważ sytuacja na Bahamach zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zbliża się wojna. A tak się składa, że wojnę o wiele łatwiej przetrwać, gdy ma się w zanadrzu coś więcej, niż sławne imię, kiepskie znajomości i sakiewkę podszytą wiatrem.

– Tędy – mówi Vane, gdy docierają do rozdroży. Jeden korytarz prowadzi w górę, drugi ciągnie się prosto, wgryzając się w litą skałę. Oba wyglądają równie groźnie. Oba nie odznaczają się niczym szczególnym.

Billy nie rusza się z miejsca. Patrzy pytająco na kapitana, który dodaje:

– Musisz mi zaufać.

– To zabawne, ale mam wrażenie, że ostatnio bez przerwy słyszę to zdanie.

Pierwszy trup zwisa na sznurze jak upiorna ozdoba; same kości, trochę mięsa, strzępy ubrania, z czego najbardziej rzucają się w oczy guziki, które jakimś cudem nie odpadły aż do tej pory. Błyszczą jak oczy węży.

Dwa inne leżą w uścisku, który nigdy się nie skończy, splecione tak ciasno, że trzeba by narzędzi, żeby je od siebie oderwać. Tak musieli umrzeć, jeden po drugim, może jednocześnie. Tak samo umarliby O’Rourke z Vane’em, gdyby nie zawarli umowy i wpakowali jednak noże we własne trzewia. Wrogowie, czy przyjaciele? Śmierć w pojedynku, czy raczej próba pocieszenia kogoś, kto jedną nogą był już na tamtym świecie?

Zagadki, wszędzie zagadki.

Kolejne trupy to czyste szkielety bez śladu tkanki, wszystkie siedzą oparte o ścianę i trudno zgadywać, czy tak umarli, czy ktoś ich tu przyniósł dopiero później. Defilada kości. Niemi strażnicy traktu. Jest ich wielu, niekończące się rzędy trupów po obu stronach drogi i gdyby je zliczyć, pewnie okazałoby się, że można nimi obsadzić cały okręt. To przecież popularna opowieść: okręt-widmo i jego martwa załoga, a ci tutaj żeglowali na pewno, świadczy o tym wiele drobiazgów. Między kośćmi czasem błyśnie żelazny naszyjnik, innym razem pierścienie. Ocalałe ubrania wyglądają inaczej, niż te dzisiejsze, ale łatwo rozpoznać marynarskie sukno, ciężki płaszcz, nakrycie głowy… Tak, to żeglarze, najpewniej piraci, bo któż inny zapuściłby się na ten zapomniany przez Boga i ludzi skrawek lądu? Cokolwiek im się przytrafiło, śmierć przyszła nagle – wiele piszczeli jest połamanych, czaszki mają wgłębienia od kijów, ten czy ów zaciska paliczki na broni, która już dawno wyszła z użytku. Musieli walczyć. Walczyć i umrzeć w walce. A potem ktoś, być może zwycięzcy, zamiast wrzucić ich do wspólnego dołu lub zepchnąć do morza, przywlekli ich właśnie tutaj, żeby po kres świata strzegli drogi prowadzącej donikąd.

– Gdyby to była opowieść – Billy schyla się i podnosi zaśniedziały krzyżyk – uznałbym, że to ostrzeżenie. Nie idź dalej, bo skończysz jak oni.

– Za cholerę mi się to nie podoba – stwierdza O’Rourke i trudno się z nim nie zgodzić. Co innego oglądać malowidło na ścianie, co innego zobaczyć hekatombę na własne oczy! – Ktoś, kto odstawia takie szopki…

– …niewiele się różni od kogoś, kto zamiast zastrzelić swojego wroga jak Bóg przykazał, każe mu deptać węże. Dlaczego go nie zabiłeś, O’Rourke? – Billy zupełnie ignoruje Vane’a, choć ten idzie tuż obok niego. Korytarz jest na to dostatecznie szeroki. – Co ci obiecał w zamian? Skarby jebanych Indian?

– Ci tutaj nie wyglądają na Indian.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie, do kurwy nędzy?

Boże, jak ja bym się chciał upić, myśli Billy i w tej samej chwili odzywa się wszystko to, co szalało w nim poprzedniego wieczora. Cały nagromadzony w piersi syf. Jest tego zbyt mało, żeby ukręcić stryczek na własną głowę, ale zbyt wiele, by powstrzymać wybuch, więc ostatecznie Vane ląduje wśród trupów i Billy’ego naprawdę nie obchodzi, czy łamie przy tym tylko cudze, czy także swoje kości. Odgłos jest makabryczny. Szereg wali się jak kostki domina i wkrótce z szeregu strażników pozostają jedynie sterty gnatów; jedna z czaszek toczy się aż pod nogi Krwawego Duncana, żebra pękają jak suche patyczki. Billy nie czeka na ciąg dalszy, rzuca się na Vane’a od razu, zupełnie nie myśląc, co właściwie robi. Syf wypełniający mu pierś podjeżdża wyżej, aż do gardła; smakuje żółcią. To nic, że boli, wszystko boli, ale jego ma boleć tak samo, bo to przez niego tu jesteśmy, niech poczuje… niech poczuje, jak to jest.

Vane go podcina i teraz obaj tarzają się w kościach. Są w kiepskim stanie, każdy z innego powodu, więc pojedynek musi wyglądać żałośnie – zupełnie inaczej niż ten, który toczyli kiedyś na deskach Konia Morskiego.

To było tak niedawno, a jakby wieki temu i do tego w całkiem innym świecie! Błyskawiczne sztychy, kroki jak w tańcu, poczucie, że jesteś we właściwym miejscu i robisz to, co powinieneś, właśnie to, właśnie teraz, bo tak jest słusznie. Walczyć. Bronić kompanów. Zginąć, jeśli trzeba. Myśl tylko o walce, Billy, nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, co będzie, jak będzie, jak to na ciebie wpłynie – głos Gatesa dudni z tyłu głowy jak krew – za dużo myślisz, chłopcze, to dobrze, bardzo dobrze, ale nie teraz. Teraz użyj nadgarstków. O tak, doskonale! Jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie!

– Już raz… – Vane unika ciosu, wywija się jak piskorz. – Już raz... raz ze mną przegrałeś, Bones. Chcesz przegrać… po raz drugi?

O takich walkach się nie zapomina. Takie walki są jak blizny na twarzy, które zaczynają krwawić, gdy tylko zerkniesz w lustro. Wydaje ci się, że to nic takiego, ot kolejna ranka, ale pod spodem kryje się otchłań pełna ropy i tylko od ciebie zależy, czy zatruje cię dokumentnie, czy znajdziesz dla siebie lekarstwo. Zresztą obojętnie co zrobisz i jakkolwiek zareagujesz, zapomnieć nie zdołasz – nie dlatego, że to koszmar, przez który obawiasz się zasnąć, ale dlatego, że to jedna z tych nielicznych chwil, gdy czułeś, że naprawdę żyjesz.

Byłby w stanie skręcić mu kark, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. W momencie, gdy zaciska ręce na jego szyi, nie myśli: hej, to przecież Charles Vane, twój sprzymierzeniec, sprzymierzeniec Flinta, facet, z którym popłynąłbyś w rejs, gdyby historia potoczyła się nieco inaczej i gdybyś w odpowiednim momencie powiedział „tak”. Vane prowadzi podwójną grę, to jedno kołacze mu się po głowie. Wszystko było ukartowane. I chyba właśnie ta konstatacja doprowadza go do takiej furii, bo kto jak kto, ale akurat Vane zawsze wydawał mu się człowiekiem, który nie musi niczego udawać. Flint – zdecydowanie, Silver – bez wątpienia, podobnie jak większość pirackich kapitanów i kwatermistrzów z Nassau, ale Vane? On robił, i owszem, równie paskudne rzeczy, co oni, zawsze jednak w zgodzie z samym sobą i chyba właśnie to sprawiało, że piraci chcieli pływać pod jego banderą.

Uderza głową w kamień i to jest już koniec. Setki iskier, tysiące czarnych motyli, lepkość pod palcami, głowa cięższa niż skrzynia pełna sztabek złota, ciało wiotczeje w jednej chwili. Byłby się pozbierał, i owszem, ale potrzeba na to czasu, a czasu nie ma, bo Vane już się wyrywa, już odzyskuje zdolność ruchu, już stoi, przyglądając mu się z góry jak olbrzym, którego wybudowane na skałach, żeby strzegł zatoki.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy – mówi spokojnie. Ten spokój potrafiłby rozjuszyć każdego. – Mały Tom nie zwierza mi się ze swoich planów, nigdy tego nie robił, nawet wtedy, gdy razem pływaliśmy. Mogę się wielu rzeczy domyślać, ale nie jestem wróżbiarzem.

– Nie obiecał mi żadnych skarbów. – O’Rourke spluwa. – Naprawdę sądzisz, bosmanie, że mógłby mnie kupić za skrzynię ze świecidełkami?

Każdego można kupić, chce odpowiedzieć Billy, ale z jego gardła nie dobywa się ani jedno słowo. Cholera, gdyby nie pech i po wielokroć rozorana głowa, miałby szansę wygrać to starcie, a tak? Znowu musi przyjąć do wiadomości własną porażkę.

O’Rourke okręca mu głowę swoją własną chustką, tak, że czaszkę ściska mu coś na kształt turbanu, co o dziwo sprawia, że Billy’emu robi się lepiej. Chyba tylko ten materiał utrzymuje moją głowę na karku, myśli z ironią, a Irlandczyk klnie, bo supeł jest zbyt luźny i trzeba go związać raz jeszcze, palcami pokrytymi siatką świeżych pęcherzy.

– Jak zaczną pękać, to dopiero będzie rozkosz – mruczy ze złością. – Wiosła nie zdołam utrzymać dłużej niż parę minut…

– W takim razie co ci obiecał? – Billy nie daje się zbyć. Nie tak łatwo zamknąć mu gębę. – Co mu obiecałeś, Vane?

– Nie twoja sprawa – słyszy w odpowiedzi, przy czym ton głosu kapitana sugeruje, że lepiej zakończyć ten temat. – Chcesz mi jeszcze raz przywalić? Nie? To świetnie, bo musimy się zbierać. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, wyjście stąd znajdziemy tylko podczas odpływu, potem równie dobrze możemy położyć się tutaj i poczekać na wodę. Spójrz – wskazuje ostatnie kościotrupy umiejscowione po obu stronach drogi. Wyglądają na świeże, o wiele świeższe niż ich pobratymcy z początku korytarza. – Są przywiązane. Jak sądzisz, po co ktoś miałby wiązać nieboszczyków? Dla pustej rozrywki? A może dlatego, że wierzył w ich cudowne zmartwychwstanie?

To prawda, konstatuje Billy, trupy są przywiązane nie tylko do siebie nawzajem, ale też przytwierdzone do ścian. Oczywiście wokół pałęta się mnóstwo luźnych kości, ale te, które tworzą ostatnich z kolei „strażników z jaskini” ktoś ewidentnie starał się ochronić przed czymś, co mogłoby rozbić je na części i zepsuć efekt końcowy. Na przykład przed wodą. W dodatku ściany nie są tu równomierne kolorystycznie: na dole widać zacieki, ślady po soli, a im wyżej, tym skała jest czystsza i mniej zniszczona, co także może świadczyć o tym, że korytarz bywa zalewany. A jeśli tak, gdzieś u jego wylotu musi znajdować się przebitka wprost na ocean, widoczna jedynie wtedy, gdy poziom wody znacząco opada.

– Byłeś tu wcześniej – To nie jest pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Zresztą Vane nie zamierza się bronić, kiwa głową – ale od drugiej strony. Przypłynęliście tutaj łodzią, bo żadnemu z was nie chciałoby się iść pod ziemią taki kawał. Może nawet pomagałeś mu przenosić złoto?

– Pomagałem mu z nieboszczykami – uśmiecha się Vane, ale ten uśmiech nie sięga oczu, które nadal są poważne. – Bo tak się składa, że nie bardzo chcieli tymi nieboszczykami zostać. Ale to dawne dzieje. Bardzo dawne. Od tamtego czasu wiele się mogło wydarzyć, przede wszystkim Tom mógł przenieść swoją dolę gdzie indziej.

– Lub naszpikować te cholerne podziemia pułapkami – dopowiada Duncan. – Ja bym tak zrobił w każdym razie.

– Ty akurat zabiłbyś wszystkich, którzy wiedzieliby o skarbie, włączając w to własnych kumpli, więc lepiej nic już nie mów. – Billy jeszcze raz zerka na dwa kościotrupy związane łańcuchem. Któż to mógł być? Załoganci Teacha? A może pechowcy, którzy mieli nieszczęście przypłynąć tu z Tomem, licząc na to, że dzięki temu będą mogli ułożyć sobie życie na nowo?

– Naprawdę dziwi mnie, że nie siedzisz tutaj – macha ręką – razem z nimi.

– Mnie także – odpowiada Vane i chyba nie żartuje. Szczególnie, że chwilę później staje naprzeciwko szkieletów i przykłada dłoń do piersi, jakby oddawał im hołd. Na jego twarzy maluje się wtedy dziwny wyraz, sugerujący, że nie tylko znał obu nieszczęśników, ale też znał ich wystarczająco dobrze, żeby ich opłakiwać. Lub przeklinać własną głupotę.

Z każdym krokiem podłoże robi się coraz bardziej grząskie, więcej tu wilgoci, pachnie też solą i zdechłymi rybami. Ocean wdziera się do podziemi jak tylko może, wykorzystując do tego najmniejsze szczeliny. Jeszcze trochę, a poczujemy jego oddech na twarzach, myśli Billy, ale nie czuje z tego powodu ulgi – raczej obawę, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką poczuje, zanim zapadanie się w niebyt. Choć, z drugiej strony, istnieją o wiele gorsze sposoby na pożegnania się z życiem. Na przykład tortury w brytyjskim forcie lub zapicie się na śmierć w przededniu bitwy.

Nie rozmawiają już wcale, bo nie bardzo jest o czym. Tak czy owak trzeba tę drogę przejść aż do końca, niezależnie od tego, co czeka na nich na ostatnim jej etapie. Orzeł czy reszka. Kropka czy znak zapytania. Wyjście czy otwór lufy, w który spojrzysz, zanim ładunek rozsadzi ci głowę. Z tej perspektywy Nassau wydaje się strasznie odległe, jakby leżało w innym świecie – mniej prawdziwym, wyblakłym, nie do końca realnym – gdy tymczasem oni błądzą po zaświatach, nie mogąc lub nie chcąc się z nich wydostać. Billy wątpi, żeby Vane czy O’Rourke znali Platona, byłoby to więcej niż nieprawdopodobne, ale to właśnie Platon przychodzi mu teraz do głowy. Być może dlatego, że jest to ostatni tom, jaki Gates wypożyczył dla niego z biblioteczki Flinta tuż przed tym, jak wszystko obróciło się w gruzy. Albo dlatego, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni więcej czasu spędził pod ziemią, niż w ciągu całego swojego dotychczasowego życia.

 

**4.**

 

– Już tu są – mówi O’Rourke, gdy przed ich oczami ukazuje się coś na kształt bramy wykutej w skale. Znowu: praca natury, nic ponadto. Osad z soli sięga aż do ramienia Billy’ego, co oznacza, że podczas przypływu wody jest tutaj aż nadto, żeby ich potopić. – Nie wiem jak, ale jakoś dotarli tutaj przed nami.

– A co? Myślałeś, że odpuszczą tak po prostu?

Patrzą na siebie w napięciu, wyłapując najmniejsze drgnienie na twarzy kompana, każdy najmniejszy szczegół: skrzywienie ust, ruch brwi, mrugnięcie, wszystko co świadczyć może o strachu lub, wręcz przeciwnie, o determinacji. Krótki przegląd broni nie pozostawia złudzeń. Jeżeli tamci mają pistolety, a trudno przypuszczać, by było inaczej, z łatwością powystrzelają ich jak kaczki i nawet nie dojdzie do bezpośredniej walki. Równie dobrze mogliby powyrzucać w diabły swoje śmieszne nożyki, dobre raczej do krojenia chleba, niż do czegokolwiek innego. Jaki pożytek z noża, skoro wróg czai się w mroku, widząc i wiedząc wszystko, gdy tymczasem ty nie masz pojęcia, co się naprawdę dzieje? Właściwie to prawie śmieszne. To znaczy byłoby śmieszne, gdyby nie fakt, że jest tragiczne, i gdyby nie to, że Billy ma pełną świadomość tego, co się może wydarzyć, jeśli do wieczora nie wróci na okręt.

– Zabiją nas, jak tylko przekroczymy próg – stwierdza w końcu, choć równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć, że słońce wschodzi na wschodzie a zachodzi na zachodzie. – Pięć minut i będzie po krzyku. Nie mamy szans.

– Porozmawiam z nim. – Twarz Vane’a przypomina maskę. – Przekonam go, że w jego interesie jest puścić nas wolno.

Billy parska.

– Zmieniasz się w Rackhama? A może we Flinta?

– Masz na niego haka? – O’Rourke stoi tak blisko, że czuć jego smród. Zresztą zapewne wszyscy trzej cuchną jak nieboskie stworzenia i przez długi czas nie zdołają zmyć z siebie woni tego piekła na ziemi. – Coś mi mówi, że musiałby to być naprawdę wielgachny hak, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Facet nie zrezygnuje ze swego planu tylko dlatego, że wypomnisz mu jakąś dziwkę. Tutaj chodzi o skarb.

– Nie, tutaj chodzi o jego dupę – wtrąca Billy. Ręce pocą mu się coraz bardziej, jak zwykle przed walką. – Dlatego cholernie mnie dziwi, że pozwalał ci tutaj wracać. Gdybym ja zamierzał zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi, nie powiedziałbym o tym nikomu. A gdyby ktoś się dowiedział mimo to, no cóż, zapewne skręciłbym mu kark.

– Nawet, jakby to był Silver? – Oczy Vane’a błyszczą lekko. – Albo stary, dobry de Groot? Albo… Gates?

Billy odwraca głowę.

Pieprzony szaman, myśli.

– Pieprzony szaman – mówi na głos, choć zaraz tego żałuje, bo kąciki ust Vane’a znowu wędrują w górę. Uśmiech jest przerażający. – Tutaj nie chodzi o Gatesa.

– Czyżby? – Tamten unosi brwi. – Tom był moim kwatermistrzem. Wysłucha mnie, zanim zabije nas wszystkich, to ci mogę zagwarantować.

– O ile w ogóle usłyszy, co masz mu do powiedzenia. – W głosie Krwawego Duncana brzmi zniecierpliwienie. – Po co w ogóle o tym mówimy, skoro i tak nie mamy innego wyjścia? Musimy tam wejść tak czy siak. Czuję w kościach, że ocean długo zwlekać nie będzie, a jak raz na nas splunie, to się nie pozbieramy. Więc naprzód – to powiedziawszy, rusza pierwszy i gdyby nie fakt, że nieco utyka, można by rzec, że robi to ze swadą.

– Coś ty mu obiecał? – To ostatnie Billy mówi już niemal szeptem, tak, żeby usłyszał go jedynie Vane. Próbuje przy tym ironizować, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodzi, czas na ironię dawno się skończył. – Że obaj zginiecie w męczarniach? W najgłupszy możliwy sposób?

– Akurat takich rzeczy nie muszę nikomu obiecywać – odpowiada Vane i przekłada nóż do drugiej ręki. No tak, jest przecież oburęczny i potrafi walczyć na wiele sposobów, mieszając przeciwnikom w głowach. – Takie rzeczy dzieją się same. Trzymaj się blisko mnie, Billy – dodaje. – Wolałbym nie tłumaczyć de Grootowi, dlaczego pozwoliłem ci zginąć.  

Strzał pada niemal od razu, gdy wchodzą do jaskini.

A potem jest tylko gorzej.

Pierwsza myśl: paść na ziemię, zastygnąć, zwinąć się w kłębek, ale to najgorsze, co można zrobić, wtedy rozwalą cię na pewno, szczególnie, gdy nie masz osłony. Kluczowy jest ruch, cały czas pozostawaj w ruchu, Billy. Więc – skok, więc – obrót, choć kości niemal wypadają ze stawów. Coś wybucha tuż obok i osmala brwi, ale to nieważne, bo – trucht, bo – skłon, i nad głową szybuje coś podłużnego, co być może jest strzałą, a być może tylko cieniem strzały namalowanej na ścianie. Podnieś kamień, wyceluj, chociaż wiesz, że i tak nie trafisz, a chwilę później już – inne miejsce, już – inny ja uchwycony w innej pozie, nieco bliżej podestu.

– Tom! – To głos Vane’a. – Jesteś mi to winien!

Co? Rozmowę? Indiańskie złoto? Pozwolenie na pójście swoją drogą? Billy nie myśli o niczym, gdy odpycha kapitana w bok, robi to odruchowo, i odruchowo zamyka oczy, gdy beczka toczy się wprost pod jego nogi.

Nie wybucha.

Ja pierdolę, nie wybucha.

Kolana ma jak z waty, ale jakoś udaje mu się odbiec. W tym samym czasie Vane znika już po drugiej stronie jaskini, tam, gdzie skały piętrzą się w górę na podobieństwo schodów. Monument sięga stropu. Gdzieś niedaleko huczą fale, co oznacza, że jaskinia otwiera się na ocean; to tam muszą się dostać, za wszelką cenę. Red Dunc krzyczy „Vane!”, słychać dwa strzały, jakiś rumor, potem cisza. Zdobył pistolet? Zginął? Co tam się stało? Billy nie widzi niczego, poza błotem, które zalewa mu oczy, zresztą nie ma czasu, bo znowu odłamki skał rzucają się na niego jak szarańcza na plony. Tamtych jest ilu – dwóch? – a zdawać by się mogło, że całe plemię powstało z martwych, żeby wykończyć trzech zaledwie ludzi, którzy równie dobrze mogliby wykończyć się sami. Mają tu chyba cały arsenał. Broń palną, proch, do diabła, pewnie nawet działa, na widok których Flint pozieleniałby z zazdrości, i wszystko po co? Żeby upilnować jedną, małą wysepkę, zamieszkałą przez dwóch uciekinierów?  Żeby obronić skarb złożony…

No właśnie. Skarb.

Siarczyste przekleństwo upewnia Billy’ego, że Irlandczykowi nic nie jest i dotarł właśnie tam, gdzie składowane są skrzynie. Trzy, cztery, dziesięć, równe dwa rzędy po pięć skrzyń każdy, porządna robota, ale nic wielkiego – raczej na prywatne rzeczy w rodzaju szmat na przebranie czy butelki rumu, niż na cenne towary. Co w nich jest naprawdę, trudno powiedzieć. Wie to tylko Red Dunc, który odrywa wieko i zasłania się nim jak tarczą, dzięki czemu kolejny pocisk nie odrywa mu głowy.

– Jesteś mi winien tę rozmowę!

Vane jest już poza zasięgiem wzroku Billy’ego, jego głos dobiega gdzieś z góry, z dali, zewsząd i znikąd jednocześnie.

Gdzie się podziałeś, Charles?

Odpowiedzią jest seria wybuchów. Przez chwilę Billy ma wrażenie, że diabli wezmą kolejną jaskinię, bo ten wariat, kimkolwiek jest naprawdę, postanowił zrównać z ziemią całą wyspę, ale nie, gdy pył opada, okazuje się, że wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Noga, ręka, ziemia, sklepienie, ściany, fantazyjne rzeźby skalne, nawet skrzynie. Jezu, jeszcze żyję. Jakim cudem jeszcze żyję? Coś wilgotnego, co pokrywa jego policzek, okazuje się błotem zmieszanym z krwią i zasycha tak szybko, że Billy ma wrażenie, że już nigdy nie zdoła zmienić wyrazu twarzy.

– Dobrze. Porozmawiajmy. – Echo zwielokrotnia głos i nadaje mu takiej głębi, jakby Mały Tom przemawiał nie z góry, ze szczytu monstrualnych schodów, lecz z piekielnych czeluści.

Gdziekolwiek się przyczaił, z pewnością widzi ich doskonale. Mrożąca jest myśl, że gdyby naprawdę tego pragnął, od dawna byliby martwi – wszystko, co się do tej pory działo, było jedynie przegrywką. Teraz strzały cichną. Dogasają beczki i szmaty nasączone łatwopalną substancją. Gdzieś dalej toczy się jakaś butelka, a jej stukot na chwilę zagłusza wszystko, włącznie z chrapliwym oddechem, jazgotem fal, nieprzerwanym szumem podziemnej rzeki. Martwa cisza. Jeśli nie zawieje wiatr, nie odpłyniemy stąd nigdy, myśli Billy, zadzierając głowę do góry, żeby wypatrzyć oprawców, ale nikogo nie widzi; tylko kątem oka dostrzega dziwaczne, jaskrawe barwy w połowie wysokości filaru podtrzymujące strop. Czyżby kolejny malunek? Biorąc pod  uwagę to, co zastali w poprzednich jaskiniach, jego obecność tutaj nie byłaby niczym dziwnym.

Billy jest tak spięty, jego zmysły są tak wyczulone, że ma wrażenie, jakby patrzył na samego siebie z boku. Byle ruch, byle dźwięk odbiegający od normy, a jego ciało reaguje od razu i trzeba silnej samokontroli, żeby je powstrzymać. Jeśli się teraz ruszę, zabiją mnie na pewno. Jeśli drgnę, zabiją Vane’a. Jeśli którykolwiek z nas zrobi cokolwiek, co wzbudzi w tamtych obawę, cień podejrzenia, błysk niechęci, będziemy martwi zanim zdążymy zliczyć do pięciu.

Tylko nie zrób niczego głupiego, O’Rourke.

Błagam. Nie teraz.

Ale jest już za późno, bo Irlandczyk właśnie podrywa się ze swej kryjówki za skrzyniami i strzela, bez celowania, w górę, tam, gdzie malunek styka się z gołoborzem do złudzenia przypominającym schody. Zajebię was wszystkich!, krzyczy i biegnie dalej, wymachując pistoletem, który Bóg wie skąd wytrzasnął, chyba ze skrzyni, biegnie dopóty, dopóki nie powala go lawina kamieni. Jezu, to jedno słowo pulsuje w głowie Billy’ego, gdy zatrzymuje się tuż przed gruzowiskiem, Jezu, Jezu, Jezu… Nie próbuje pomagać Duncanowi, żywemu, martwemu, diabli go wiedzą, nawet nie patrzy w tamtym kierunku, tylko wspina się w górę tak szybko, na ile pozwala mu skręcona kostka, bo przecież muszą gdzieś tam być, Mały Tom i Charles Vane, nie są przecież upiorami, żeby nagle rozpłynąć się w powietrzu!

Im bliżej sklepienia, tym duszniej. Wszędzie wokół widać rysunki – niedokończone, kalekie, tak bardzo podobne do zwierzostatków z drewna, które Billy oglądał wcześniej w domu Małego Toma. Strzępy opowieści, ludzkie postacie rozerwane na kawałki, kolory urywające się nagle i bez sensownego powodu, chyba tylko dlatego, że artyście zabrakło inwencji. Nie ma czasu na oglądanie tej makabreski. Schody mnożą się w nieskończoność i Billy wkrótce traci rachubę czasu. Noga rwie go tak potwornie, że wlecze ją za sobą zamiast po prostu iść naprzód, szamańskie balsamy Vane’a dawno przestały działać.

Z sufitu zwieszają się kamienne gałęzie i grzyby, im wyżej, tym jest tego więcej i łatwo zahaczyć o nie głową. W przeciwieństwie do malunków, nie tknęła ich ludzka ręka, a jednak budzą taką samą trwogę. Zapładniają wyobraźnię. Billy wciąż ma wrażenie, że słyszy za plecami czyjeś sapanie – charkot – pośpiesznie przełykaną ślinę, jakby ktoś deptał mu po piętach. Gdy jednak odwraca się na ułamek sekundy, nie dostrzega niczego poza wlepionym w siebie spojrzeniem namalowanego na ścianie wojownika.

Krew na kamieniach jest świeża i odznacza się tak wyraźnie, że trudno ją przeoczyć: zygzak przypominający strzałkę, potem kleks jak z atramentu, aż w końcu trzy gęste, czerwone kropki. Czyli O’Rourke w coś trafił, stary drań, udało mu się zranić jednego z tamtych. Gdzie się podział? Ha, to jest dobre pytanie, szczególnie, że ilość odpowiedzi zaczyna się kurczyć. Przecież nie pofrunął. Nie skoczył w dół, na łeb na szyję. Nie przeniósł się magicznym sposobem w inne miejsce. Gołoborze się kończy i nie widać żadnego przejścia – jeżeli takowe istniało, to dawno temu i ślad po nim zaginął przed wielu laty. W takim razie, gdzie się podziali, myśli Billy gorączkowo, gdzie jesteś, Charles, przecież słyszałem, wyraźnie słyszałem głosy dobiegające właśnie stąd, echo echem, ale nie mogłem się aż tak pomylić. Szczególnie, że strzały także padały z góry.

Schyla się, żeby dotknąć plam krwi, chyba tylko po to, żeby samego siebie przekonać, że to nie farba, i w tym momencie ktoś chwyta go wpół. Ktoś tak silny, że Billy od razu rezygnuje z oporu, zresztą wie dobrze, kim jest ów siłacz, miał z nim do czynienia już wcześniej. Duży Tom. Góra mięśni, siła zaklęta w ciało zorane bliznami – śladami niewolniczego losu – i plemiennymi tatuażami, otchłań, w którą lepiej nie zaglądać, ukryta pod powłoką niezmierzonego spokoju. Cierpliwy jak góra i tak samo bezlitosny.

To on krwawi. Billy czuje wilgoć na plecach, w okolicach lewej łopatki, co oznacza, że Murzyn oberwał w pierś. Niczego to jednak nie zmienia, bo tacy jak on czepiają się życia uparcie, aż ostatka, i trzeba czegoś więcej, niż hiszpańskiego pistoletu, żeby ich powalić.

– Gdzie oni są? – pyta Billy przez zaciśnięte zęby, chociaż wie, że na odpowiedź nie ma co liczyć. – Zaprowadź mnie do nich!

Brak odzewu, wielkolud nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Za to Billy znowu słyszy wściekły wrzask fal, więc odruchowo zerka w dół i dopiero teraz – jak mógł nie dostrzec tego wcześniej? – zauważa nieckę, która zapewne co jakiś czas wypełnia się wodą a potem zasila koryto biegnące środkiem jaskini, żeby ostatecznie zalać korytarz strzeżony przez nieboszczyków. To tam, w pobliżu niecki, musi znajdować się wyjście, bo nawet z tej odległości widać prześwit, choć, gdyby zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, można by dojść do wniosku, że to tylko kolejne złudzenie. Ale nie – Billy całym sobą czuje ocean, jego bliskość, jego wściekłość. Na zewnątrz musi szaleć sztorm. Aż strach pomyśleć, co się dzieje na otwartym morzu, skoro nawet zatoka, osłoniona bądź co bądź ze wszystkich stron, usiłuje zerwać łańcuchy i zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze.

To tam, w tej cholernej niecce, Vane i Mały Tom tłuką się do ostatniej krwi. Jak się tam dostali, tego sam czort by nie odgadł, ale są tam obaj, pokrwawieni jakby uciekli z jatki, osypani pyłem, z dłońmi przyklejonymi do pałaszy. Trudno za nimi nadążyć wzrokiem. Trudno oddychać, obserwując to widowisko, szczególnie, gdy nie ma się na nie wpływu, bo jest trochę tak, jakby poza walczącymi nic nie istniało, nawet woda, w której brodzą aż po kolana.

Vane potyka się o kamień i odskakuje o sekundę za późno, ostrze kaleczy go w ramię. Szybko wraca do siebie, ale straty nie da się już odrobić, można tylko cofać się krok za krokiem, bronić, odbijać ciosy, próbować nadążyć za huraganem. Do walki na ostrza nie potrzeba gabarytów wielkoluda, trzeba za to zręczności i pomyślunku, ruchów płynnych jak u tancerki. Precyzji. Mały Tom nie na darmo nosi takie przezwisko, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby go gigantem (co najwyżej z ironią, którą przypłaciłby życiem), ale Billy nie ma wątpliwości, że to szermierz pierwszej wody, najlepszy może, jakiego kiedykolwiek oglądał. To źle, to bardzo niedobrze, myśli i, na wpół świadomie, próbuje zbliżyć się do krawędzi skały, ale jego strażnik przytrzymuje go w miejscu. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Trzeba ćwiczyć latami, żeby osiągnąć takie mistrzostwo, trzeba… trzeba się z tym urodzić, mieć nauczycieli, trzeba być jebanym hrabią, księciem, trzeba diabłu duszę zaprzedać… dosyć, opanuj się, to i tak nic nie da, w niczym mu nie pomożesz.

Są już blisko szczeliny, tak blisko, że Tom, który naciera idąc w tym kierunku, musi widzieć, co się za nią znajduje. Jeszcze piasek, czy już rozbuchane morze? Vane znowu obrywa, słabnie, krew ścieka mu wzdłuż obu rąk, w jego ruchach znać ospałość. Kończy się. Jeszcze nadrabia wściekłością, jeszcze dotrzymuje kroku, ale z każdą kroplą krwi jego szanse się kurczą. Sztych, odbicie, skręt ciała, woda wędrująca ku udom, woda kapiąca z sufitu, zbyt ciężkie nogi, ręka mdlejąca z wysiłku. Billy zamyka oczy

Otwórz oczy, patrz, patrz mówię!, ojciec przytrzymuje mu głowę, chociaż Billy robi wszystko, żeby się wyrwać. Bez powodzenia. Tak skończysz, jeżeli nie będziesz uważał: najpierw areszt, potem przejazd pod ostrzałem zgniłych warzyw, na koniec obelgi i sznur na szyi, rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? Nie może kiwnąć głową, oczy łzawią mu coraz bardziej, mdłości szarpią za gardło. Puść mnie, tatusiu. Proszę. Żadnych samowolnych wypraw do portu! Żadnych harców! Lina trzeszczy pod ciężarem nieboszczyka, ostatni gapie rozchodzą się do swoich spraw, zostają tylko oni. Zacina drobny, lodowaty deszcz, przed którym nie sposób się osłonić.

Otwórz oczy, Billy. Śpisz na stojąco? Gates stoi tuż obok i obaj zadzierają głowy w górę, tam, gdzie na rei dynda coś, co przed godziną było ich kamratem. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, sam widziałeś, Gates wcale nie musi się tłumaczyć, a jednak to robi, zapewne dlatego, że jemu także samosąd nie daje spokoju. Czasem trzeba im popuścić, dla ich własnego dobra. Truchło nie wygląda zbyt pięknie i Billy wie o tym, dlatego nadal nie otwiera oczu, pozwalając, by słońce przypiekało mu twarz. Powietrze stoi w miejscu, podobnie jak Koń Morski. Jeżeli nie odetną zwłok, niedługo zainteresuje się nim morskie ptactwo, a wtedy nie zostanie już nic, czemu można by urządzić żeglarski pochówek. Nic, co kiedykolwiek przypominało człowieka.

Otwórz oczy, Billy.

Vane upada, ostrze wbija się o cal od jego głowy. Tom coś do niego mówi, chyba się śmieje, ale Billy nie rozumie ani słowa, bo wszystko zagłusza dudnienie jego własnego serca, no i szum, cholerny szum wszechobecnej wody, która jest już wszędzie. Niecka wypełnia się aż do połowy.

– Puść mnie. – Billy szarpie się z całych sił. Krawędź przepaści tańczy mu przed oczami, w głowie wybuchają iskry. – PUŚĆ. MNIE.

Byle utrafić w pierś, dalej już jakoś pójdzie, kołacze mu się po głowie. Jest ranny, nie może mnie trzymać w nieskończoność. Muszę to przerwać… muszę… W końcu wykręca się tak, że zahacza łokciem o ranę tamtego i, na miły Bóg, nie waha się ani przez chwilę, tylko dźga mocniej i mocnie, byle sprawić ból, byle tamten go puścił i pozwolił pobiec na dół. To nie golem, to człowiek, silny, ale jednak człowiek. Podobno istnieją tacy, co nie czują bólu i można ich nacinać, łamać im kości, podpalać, a nie zareagują nawet jękiem, ale już po kilkunastu sekundach szarpaniny Billy wie, że Duży Tom nie należy do tej kategorii cyrkowych dziwów. Nie może, co prawda, krzyczeć, ale drży na całym ciele, słabnie. Jego przewaga jest tylko pozorna.

– Po prostu mnie puść. – A jednak musi to powtórzyć. Musi. Gdzieś tam, na dole, Vane turla się aż pod ścianę, rozpryskując wodę i o mało się przy tym nie topi, a fala, największa z dotychczasowych, wpycha do jaskini śmieci zebrane z całej zatoki. Jakieś kawałki drewna, na wpół martwe ryby i inne morskie stworzenia, liny, zielsko, to wszystko wlewa się do środka gęstą strugą i zatrzymuje dopiero na wystających głazach. Morska piana przypomina mydliny i cuchnie jak gnijące zlewki, smród rozchodzi się tak szybko, że wkrótce nie pozostaje ani jeden wolny od niego skrawek przestrzeni. Billy’emu robi się niedobrze. Mimo to, naciera na byłego niewolnika tak uparcie, że w końcu zamieniają się rolami i to Duży Tom stoi na krawędzi, Billy zaś napiera na niego całym ciałem, jednocześnie chcąc i nie chcąc,  by tamten stracił równowagę i runął w przepaść.

Wtedy nacisk ustępuje. Nagle, bez żadnej przyczyny. W jednej chwili Duży Tom trzyma Billy’ego jak w kleszczach, jakby usiłował wydusić z niego narządy wewnętrzne przez gardło, a w drugiej opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała i po prostu patrzy, a na jego koszmarnej, zoranej bliznami twarzy, maluje się spokój. Gdy otwiera usta, wydobywa się z nich jedynie charkot. Być może Mały Tom lub nawet Vane zrozumieliby, co chce przekazać, ale Billy może jedynie zgadywać, wybierać pomiędzy pożegnaniem, przyzwoleniem, życzeniem powodzenia lub nawet przekleństwem, dlatego rezygnuje z jakichkolwiek domysłów. Krew przesiąka przez koszulę Murzyna, barwiąc płótno na brunatny odcień, zaś jego skóra sinieje, robi się porowata i wilgotna od potu. Nie trzeba medycznej wiedzy, żeby wyczuć w tym dotyk kostuchy. Nie trzeba talentów wróżbity, żeby pojąć, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, ten mężczyzna nie będzie już elementem żadnej rozgrywki.

Patrzą na siebie dłuższą chwilę a potem Duży Tom robi krok do tyłu. Billy wyciąga rękę o sekundę za późno.

Ciało z łoskotem uderza o ziemię.

Oddychaj, Billy. Otwórz oczy. Zmuszenie własnego ciała do posłuchu graniczy z cudem, bo kończyny są jak z kamienia, ale trzeba to zrobić, więc rusza w końcu z miejsca i, półprzytomny, potykając się o własne nogi, dociera do połowy schodów. Cudem nie skręca karku. Gula w gardle rośnie i rośnie i niedługo, jest o tym przekonany, rozsadzi mu głowę od środka, ale nie teraz, teraz widać już gruzowisko, które powaliło Duncana O’Rourke, widać szalejący żywioł, widać jak Mały Tom i Vane, porzuciwszy pałasze, spletli się w śmiertelnym uścisku. Widać w końcu Dużego Toma, który leży z twarzą do ziemi, nieopodal jednej ze skrzyń, z której właśnie wysypały się czaszki.

Nie ma żadnych skarbów, ta myśl cuci go ostatecznie. Są tylko martwi wrogowie, dziesięć skrzyń pełnych ludzkich czaszek, poukładanych jakby to były sztaby ze złota. Chodzi o zemstę. Nie o ochronę wyspy, nie o hieny, nawet nie o mnie, chodzi o to, by czaszka Charlesa Vane’a  dołączyła do pozostałych.

O’Rourke nie znalazł się tutaj przypadkiem. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków i Billy jest już na płaskim, woda łasi się do jego stóp, a smród uderza w nozdrza z pełną parą. Żołądek wywraca się na lewą stronę. Dobrze wiedział, którędy i kiedy Vane będzie płynął do Krainy Węży, ponieważ Mały Tom to wiedział – umawiali się na ten termin podczas poprzedniego spotkania – i przekazał mu wiadomość, żeby zapewnić sobie udział hien w całym przedsięwzięciu. Nawet, gdyby Vane nie trafił do jaskiń, prawdopodobieństwo, że ujdzie z życiem, było więcej niż nikłe, O’Rourke rozszarpałby go na kawałki jeszcze na plaży. Dlaczego więc zrezygnował z zabicia go, ba, uratował go nawet, choć nie musiał, wyławiając z podziemnego jeziora? Tego nawet Mały Tom nie zdołał przewidzieć i tak oto na scenie pozostało trzech aktorów, w tym jeden nadprogramowy, którego rola pozostaje niejasna zarówno dla autora dramatu jak i dla niego samego.

 

**5.**

 

Huk jest tak straszliwy, że Billy musi się zatrzymać i zasłonić uszy dłońmi. Coś napiera na skały i próbuje je rozsadzić – a może to po prostu odgłosy burzy, zwielokrotnione przez echo? Jeszcze jeden huk, i kolejny, nieco słabszy, ziemia drży pod nogami albo to pod Billym załamują się nogi. Świat się wali? Gdyby można było położyć się i naciągnąć koc na głowę jak w dzieciństwie, Billy zrobiłby to niechybnie, jednak proste, bajkowe rozwiązania przestały działać wiele lat temu. Nie ma magii, jest zimna kalkulacja. Strzelają. Nie, raczej wysadzają. To nie jest dźwięk grzmotów, to efekt ludzkiego działania, ktoś tam jest, ktoś przeżył, ktoś przypłynął, ktoś nas dobije lub wyciągnie stąd na powierzchnię, o ile do tego czasu będzie jeszcze kogo wyciągać.

Jeszcze parę kroków. Billy mija skrzynie, nie zaglądając do środka, zauważa tylko, że nawet poza niecką wody jest coraz więcej. Sufit tej stodoły zaczyna przeciekać, myśli z ironią, chociaż był pewien, że nie jest już do niej zdolny, bo rzeczywiście, w wielu miejscach tworzą się miniaturowe wodospady, krople pryskają na wszystkie strony, pozostawiając na ścianach rudawe ślady. Dobrze, że nie są żrące – „deszcz” osiada także na ubraniu, na ciele Billy’ego – dobrze, że to nie kwas. Sam nie wie, dlaczego akurat taka myśl przychodzi mu do głowy, dlaczego teraz, tutaj, ale tak się właśnie dzieje, a irracjonalny strach dodaje mu siły. Ostatni fragment drogi pokonuje biegiem, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą ledwo powłóczył nogami. Przez cały czas dręczy go wizja ciała odchodzącego od kości i wie dobrze, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wydostanie się z tej wyspy, ten obraz dołączy do kolekcji innych, zasilających jego koszmary.

Vane i Mały Tom także musieli usłyszeć ten hałas, bo usłyszeli go zapewne nawet trupi strażnicy jaskiń, ale nie zaprzestali pojedynku, wręcz przeciwnie, ich ruchy znowu nabrały tempa. Ciosy padały szybciej i szybciej przy akompaniamencie okrzyków. Skąd Vane czerpał energię, tego Billy nie wie, ale chyba z głęboko utajanych pokładu wściekłości, bo na zdrowy rozum już dawno powinien stracić przytomność. Jest taki jak ja, nie, to ja jestem jak on, najzacieklej walczymy wtedy, gdy nie mamy szans na wygraną, na złość, na przekór, dla samej walki, która staje się wtedy wszystkim.

„Porządny z ciebie pirat, do reszty poświęcony życiu bez kajdan”, powiedział, gdy rozmawiali na pokładzie okrętu i chociaż Billy sklął go wtedy na amen i zapodał gadkę na temat stosunku Brytyjskiej Marynarki Wojennej do piratów jako takich, nadal nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci tamtego epizodu. Co by było, gdybym…, pytania tłukły się pod czaszką, co by było, gdyby jednak, ale nie było już odwrotu, trzeba było pchać wózek, który się wcześniej załadowało aż po brzegi, powiedziało się a trzeba powiedzieć b. Gdyby Gates żył, Billy’emu pewnie nawet do głowy by nie przyszło, żeby rozważyć propozycję Vane’a, ale z drugiej strony to właśnie jego śmierć przykuła Billy’ego do Flinta na dobre i złe. Chciał zobaczyć finał tej historii. Chciał być świadkiem tego, co się zdarzy, a nie można jednocześnie obserwować i żyć własnym życiem, więc zamiast rzucić Flinta w cholerę, wraz z jego obłędem, pragnieniami, smutkiem i żądzą zemsty, mimo nienawiści, która jątrzyła go od momentu, gdy wybudził się w namiocie a Silver powiedział mu o Gatesie, został u boku kapitana. I, do diabła!, zamierzał tam wytrwać aż do końca, chociażby miał to przypłacić koszmarami, bólem w klatce piersiowej i niegasnącym pociągiem do butelki.

Chcę zobaczyć, jak umiera. Chcę tego dożyć. Muszę. Dla Hala Gatesa, dla Logana, dla siebie.

Tym razem hałas jest tak bliski, tak _namacalny_ , że nie sposób go zignorować. Tamci, kimkolwiek są, ewidentnie dysponują ładunkami wybuchowymi, być może tymi samymi, które posłużyły Małemu Tomowi do zasypania wejścia do labiryntu. Billy już, już chce się rzucić Vane’owi na pomoc – tamten siedzi na krawędzi niecki i próbuje chwycić rękojeść pałasza, porzuconego nieopodal – ale gdy napotyka jego spojrzenie, rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Takich pojedynków się nie przerywa. Można natomiast kopnąć broń tak, by palce zdołały ponownie spleść się z jej kośćcem, można w odpowiedzi na protesty rzucić coś na temat równych szans i honoru, można też samemu podnieść ciężki, myśliwski nóż, który wala się w błocie, żeby w razie czego móc nim poderżnąć komuś gardło. Wybuch, kruszące się skały, pył osiadający na brwiach, rzęsach, wpadający do ust, oblepiający wszystko. Coraz więcej wody – nie – gęstej, cuchnącej mazi, wlewającej się do środka. Gigantyczna ryba, wyrwana z głębin, trzepocze się w pobliżu nogi Billy’ego, żeby ostatecznie wyzionąć ducha. Wokół niej krąży ławica mniejszych, które już zaczynają podszczypywać świeże truchło.

Chcą poszerzyć szczelinę. Zamierzają dostać się do środka za wszelką cenę i nie obchodzi ich albo nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że mogą nas przy okazji potopić.

– Poddaj się, Chaz. – Głos Małego Toma coraz mniej przypomina ludzką mowę. Vane musiał poddusić swego kwatermistrza lub nawet uszkodzić mu szyję. – Nigdy nie byłeś w tym tak dobry, jak ci się wydawało.

– W zabijaniu?

– W walce.

Vane w odpowiedzi zrzuca z siebie Małego Toma, tak, że tamten ląduje w błocie i fala zakrywa mu głowę. Glony przywierają do jego włosów. Gdy wynurza się ponownie, wygląda jak morski upiór, a w jego oczach pełga czysta, nie maskowana niczym wściekłość.

– Przysięgałem, że cię zabiję – charczy. – Tylko ta myśl utrzymywała mnie przy życiu podczas tamtego sztormu… Pamiętasz tamten sztorm, Chaz?

– Pamiętam. – Krew zalewa Vane’owi twarz. – Pamiętam jak dobijałeś tubylców na plaży, chociaż kapitan powiedział, żebyś odpuścił. – Tłucze tamtego na oślep, byleby trafić w cokolwiek. Udaje mu się, choć sam przy tym porządnie obrywa.  – Pamiętam… pamiętam dziewczynę, którą kroiłeś na kawałki w swoim namiocie, dopóki Callum nie wyrwał ci noża. Jak tam twoje badania… Tom? Posunęły się naprzód?

Po ostatnich słowach Mały Tom odrabia straty i przez chwilę jest górą, jego obnażone zęby przypominają szczękę drapieżnego zwierzątka, są ostre, drobne, gotowe lada moment wgryźć się w miękką tkankę. Rysy wykrzywia parodia uśmiech i nie pozostaje już nic z dystyngowanego książątka, które nawet na bezludnej wyspie pija herbatę z porcelany. Ostatnie pozory znikają, jakby je zmyła woda.

Nagle przez szczelinę wpada coś ciężkiego, co ląduje na brzegu niecki i, rozbryzgując wodę, toczy w kierunku skrzyń z czaszkami. Z zewnątrz dobiegają ludzkie okrzyki. Billy ma wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, nie, raczej zapętlił. Wciąż i wciąż widział ten przedmiot – beczkę? – który turla się wzdłuż niecki, i znowu – wpada i turla się, wpada i turla się, i tak bez końca. Może proch zamoknie. Może nie trafią. Nie zajmie się ogniem. Nie wybuchnie. Nie może wybuchnąć, jeżeli nie zajmie się ogniem, najpewniej woda go zaleje, marnują tylko dobry ładunek, zamiast… zamiast…

Strzał, snop iskier, podmuch gorąca, Billy’ego odrzuca w bok. Ściany kruszeją, zapadają się w sobie, uskok rodzi się w pobliżu szczeliny i biegnie zygzakiem w kierunku korytarza, dalej niknie w mroku. Fala wysokości dorosłego człowieka zalewa skrzynie, dociera nawet do kamieni, które stały się ostatnią przystanią Krwawego Duncana i niszczy ten naprędce usypany kurhan. Wszystko drży i pulsuje, jęczy, wyje jak żywa istota skazana na śmierć, jakby te jaskinie były czymś więcej (może są?), jakby malunki cierpiały, ginąc wraz ze skałami, jakby dziury, skazy, uskoki sprawiały im fizyczny ból (może sprawiają?).

Teraz trzeba płynąć, za wszelką cenę utrzymać się na powierzchni. Deszcz wzmaga się i z każdą sekundą powstają nowe wodospady, widać strop także uległ uszkodzeniu albo w ogóle przestał istnieć. Co będzie, gdy Wielooczna, zasilona deszczówką, wedrze się tutaj od drugiej strony i połączy z wodami oceanu…?

Tuż obok przepływa czaszka, potem kolejna i, nie wiedzieć czemu, Billy, zamiast wzdrygnąć się na ten widok, myśli: „jakie to piękne” a chwilę później „nareszcie ktoś ich uwolnił”. Vane’a i Małego Toma traci jednak z oczu – jest zbyt zajęty ratowaniem samego siebie – wkrótce dostrzega ich jednak ponownie, jak szamoczą się w kipieli tuż obok wyrwy, za którą nie ma już nic poza wzburzonym morzem. Nad nimi widać niebo. Tak, po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin Billy patrzy w niebo, które w niczym nie przypomina bezlitosnego błękitu, który przywitał go na Wyspie Węży, i wcale nie czuje ulgi, bo błyskawice raz po raz rozrywają je na kawałki. Jezu, co za burza, dawno nie widziałem takiej burzy, myśli, na co demon w jego głowie podpowiada usłużnie: od czasu, gdy wypadłeś za burtę i wylądowałeś w piekle.

Nie można się z nim nie zgodzić.

– Heeeeeej! – Krzyk brzmi jak kolejny grzmot, może echo grzmotu, ale to nie omamy, wraz z kolejną falą wpływa do jaskini jakaś łódź. Kim są ci, którzy wiosłują: ludźmi z krwi i kości czy może cieniami z Hadesu? – Heeeeeeeeej?

Billy sam już nie wie, co widzi, co słyszy, a co mu się zwiduje. Łódź musi być jednak prawdziwa, bo jedno z wioseł zawadza o jego kark, czyjś krzyk rozbrzmiewa tuż nad uchem; zauważyli go wreszcie. Zauważyli także Vane’a, bo jeden z nich wskazuje walczących i próbuje przekrzyczeć ryk burzy i walących się skał. Bez powodzenia.

Jest ich trzech. Trzech załogantów Duncana O’Rourke, którym udało się przeżyć, choć Billy nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem.

A raczej dwóch załogantów i opasły szczęściarz. Do diabła, ten to chyba powstał z martwych!

– Gdzie Dunc? – Billy nie słyszy niczego, ale sczytuje słowa z ruchu warg. Chwyta rękę szczęściarza i podciąga się na niej jak na belce. – Gdzie Duncan?

Ruch oznacza wszystko i nic. Jak zawrzeć w jednym geście to wszystko, co się wydarzyło: wędrówkę podziemiami, walkę, pertraktacje podziemne jezioro, malunki, dyskusje, w końcu straceńczą misję i śmierć pod lawiną kamieni? Jak ktokolwiek, kto tego nie przeżył, mógłby zrozumieć?

Szczęściarz odwraca się do kompana i gestykuluje gwałtownie.

Razem ze strugami wody z góry sypią się kamienie, coraz większe, coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Za chwilę, może za minutę, może za pół godziny, krajobraz tej cholernej wyspy zmieni się nie do poznania: będzie na niej o jedno pasmo górskie mniej, za to zatoka wedrze się w głąb lądu i może stworzy coś nowego: półwysep, słodkowodne jezioro, bagno wyzute z jakiegokolwiek życia. Kto wie…?

Billy mocno trzyma się krawędzi, ale i tak o mało nie wpada do wody, łódka chyboce się niczym dziecięca zabawka. To nasza łódź, uświadamia sobie, natrafiając na charakterystyczne wyżłobienia, to tą skorupą przypłynęliśmy Vane’em na wyspę, wichura musiała zwiać ją z plaży, cud, że po drodze nie rozbiła ją o skały. Żaden z nas nie pomyślał, żeby ją zabezpieczyć.

Frank i Moody mocują się z żywiołem, spod wioseł pryskają śmieci. Gdziekolwiek Billy nie spojrzy, widzi czaszki, morze czaszek, nawet głowy Vane’a i Małego Toma przypominają trupie czerepy z wyszczerzonymi zębami.

– Nie żyje? – W przeciwieństwie do szczęściarza, Frank od razu przechodzi do rzeczy. Jego czarnowidztwo skończyło się wraz z zagładą pierwszej jaskini, teraz Billy ma przed sobą człowieka, który nie boi się niczego, ponieważ dożył ziszczenia się własnego koszmaru. – Duncan?

– Nie żyje – potwierdza ruchem głowy. Wtedy ściana oddzielająca ich od zatoki wali się ostatecznie i nie wiadomo już, co jest środkiem, co zewnętrzem, gdzie płynie Wielooczna, a gdzie ocean, fala upstrzona strupami morskich śmieci o mało nie wywraca ich łupiny do góry dnem. Jezu. Wiosło łamie się w rękach Franka, Moody klnie, łódź zahacza dnem o coś ostrego, co powinno rozerwać poszycie, ale tego nie robi, choć drewno trzeszczy tak, jakby wypłakiwało z siebie życie. Jezu. Po co wysadzali tę skałę? Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Usta szczęściarza układają się w słowo „skarb”.

Billy zanosi się bezgłośnym śmiechem. Masz swój skarb, kupo mięcha, tam płynie, jedna czaszka za drugą, gnijące szmaty, świecidełka rozpadające się w palcach. Większość skrzyń pozostała na dnie, ale jedna unosi się na wodzie i wygląda jak miniaturowa trumna – to właśnie w ich kierunku Moody usiłuje nakierować łódkę, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo. Czyli w przeciwną stronę, niż kipiel, w której Charles Vane właśnie walczy o życie.

Znowu fala; tym razem łódka wiruje wokół własnej osi i nieomal staje w pionie; Moody wpada na Billy’ego, boleśnie uderzając go w grdykę. Jezu. Grzmot zdaje się wszechobecny, dobiega z góry i z dołu jednocześnie, rośnie, rośnie, rośnie!, od błyskawic robi się jasno jak w dzień. Nie ma już jaskini, nie ma już nawet wyspy, suchy ląd wydaje się tak samo nierealny jak wydarzenia sprzed paru godzin, jak to jest wędrować, czuć ból w kostce, zanurzać dłoń w listowiu, żeby potem spijać z nich zapach krzewu, który Vane nazywa Budzicielem. Jak to jest. Jest. Jak. Puszczenie krawędzi to ryzyko, ale tamten nie spodziewa się niczego, więc – szarpanina, więc – palce chwytają wiosło i w tym samym momencie przestają mieć znaczenie pęcherze, rozdarta skóra, paznokcie w strzępach, ból we wszystkich mięśniach. Moody próbuje walczyć, ale robi zbyt gwałtowny ruch i ląduje na dnie łódki.

– Tam nic nie ma. – Nie walcz ze mną, prosi Billy, wiedząc, że Frank i tak go nie usłyszy. Rozchyboczemy łódkę na amen i żaden z nas nie dopłynie do brzegu. – Czaszki. Trupy. Nie ma żadnego skarbu! Nie ma! – Nie czeka na reakcję tamtego, nie ma czasu, zaciska zęby i zapiera się z całych sił, bo wiosło waży chyba więcej niż skrzynia ze złotem. Instynktownie czeka, aż ktoś się na niego rzuci, że mu przeszkodzą, ale po chwili dociera do niego, że wiosłuje mu się lżej nie z powodu własnej, cudem odzyskanej, krzepy, tylko dzięki Frankowi, który swoje ruchy dopasowuje do jego własnych. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa… Moody wije się jak piskorz, uderzył się w coś? zranił?, dogorywa?, szczęściarz natomiast próbuje wyławiać z wody jakieś śmieci, ale rezygnuje, gdy jego dłoń wymacuje czaszkę. Raz, dwa, trzy… 

Jest. Są. Vane znika pod wodą i chyba przepływa w ten sposób spory kawałek, bo gdy wyłania się znowu, jest o wiele dalej łodzi, za to o wiele bliżej Małego Toma, który próbuje wspiąć się na coś, co niedawno było kamiennymi schodami w jaskini, teraz zaś sterczy pośród niczego i z trudem opiera się zakusom wichury. Co ty wyprawiasz, do kurwy nędzy?, woda wpada Billy’emu do oczu, ale ponieważ obie ręce ma zajęte, nie może otrzeć twarzy. Potrząsa tylko głową. Nie w tę stronę! Nie w tę stronę, Charles!

Frank przypomina biblijnego proroka, gdy mocno zapiera się na obu nogach i, wbrew wszystkiemu, raz po raz dźga wiosłem rozszalałe fale. Billy zerka na niego, a potem pod nogi – wody w łodzi jest zbyt dużo, nie utrzymają się na powierzchni, jeśli ktoś natychmiast nie zacznie jej wylewać za burtę – potem znowu na niego, czekając aż zrozumie, modląc się, żeby zrozumiał, zrozum, Frank, ciebie posłuchają, ciebie muszą posłuchać.

I Frank jeszcze raz dźga fale mieczem-wiosłem, a potem kopie szczęściarza, aż tamten ląduje na dnie obok Moody’ego i chyba jęczy, a może nie, nawałnica zagłusza wszystko. Łódź kolebie się niebezpiecznie, ciężar przeważa na jedną stronę. Jezu. Przez głowę Billy’ego przemyka myśl: jest za ciężki, może trzeba go po prostu wyrzucić? ale gdy dociera do niego, co właśnie planował zrobić, na zimno, jakby chodziło o zbędny towar, szczęściarz zaczyna pracować nad wylewaniem wody. Łódź prostuje się nieco i przez chwilę płynie nawet we właściwym kierunku. Raz, dwa, trzy, Vane znowu znika i tym razem nie ma go bardzo, bardzo długo, tak długo, że Billy ostatkiem sił broni się przed paniką, ale gdy jest już pewien, że przypłynął tu tylko po to, żeby pochować legendę, w górę wzbija się struga piany, a pośród niej przez mgnienie oka dostrzec można sylwetkę pływaka

Żyje. To nieprawdopodobne, ale jeszcze żyje. Może nawet uda mu się dopłynąć do skały. Tylko co potem?  

Raz, dwa, trzy… Billy krzyczy, sam o tym nie wiedząc, i zdziera gardło, które ledwo doszło do siebie po niedawnych zdarzeniach, aż do ostatka. Potem będzie jedynie charczał, zupełnie jak Duży Tom, i porozumiewał się machając dłońmi, potem, o ile jakieś potem w ogóle nastąpi. Teraz jest słona woda w ustach, błyskawice, dłonie zrośnięte z wiosłem, zgięty kark. Teraz są słowa układające się ni to w modlitwę, ni to przekleństwo, rwące się w połowie i ustępujące miejsce kolejnym. Teraz, teraz, teraz 

_nawałnica robi wszystko, by ich zatopić. Frank puszcza wiosło, żeby chwycić szczęściarza, który za bardzo przechylił się za burtę, przez co na Billy’ego spada cały ciężar walki z żywiołem. Teraz_

_Moody podnosi się na nogi po to tylko, żeby znowu runąć na deski. Obie dłonie ma całe we krwi, w jednej tkwi jakieś żelastwo, chyba rybacki haczyk i teraz_

_nie wiem, co robić!, ściana wody napiera na nas jak armia wrogiego wojska, dech zamiera w piersi. Frank rzuca się do drugiego wiosła i udaje mu się utrzymać je tylko dlatego, że pomaga mu szczęściarz. Już blisko, coraz bliżej, nie da się skręcić, łódka nie manewruje tak szybko. Możemy tylko płynąć na wprost i modlić się, żeby łajba wytrzymała jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz, bo jeśli nie, to_

TERAZ.

Fala przetacza się ponad ich głowami. Trwa to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale Billy’emu zdaje się, że minęły lata; że zdążył osiwieć, stracić zęby i hart ducha; że dogorywa w jakiejś spelunie, znienawidzony przez wszystkich którzy kiedykolwiek coś dla niego znaczyli, cuchnący rzygowinami i kiepską wódką. Kilka sekund, kilka uderzeń serca, z całych sił powstrzymywany oddech, Jezu, niech to się skończy, nie wytrzymamy tak długo. Łódź trzeszczy – nie! – pęka, drewno idzie w drzazgi, zanurzamy się coraz bardziej, nikt nie nadążyłby z wybieraniem z wody w takim tempie. Brodzę w niej po kolana!

Aż w końcu napór maleje, a oni, wyrzuceni w górę z potworną siłą, lądują w pobliżu skały – o dziwo, wcale nie do góry dnem. Ściana wody jest już tylko rysą na tafli i trudno ją dostrzec, a jeszcze trudniej uświadomić sobie, że niedawno była tuż przed nimi: groźna, straszna, bezlitosna jak ostrze pałasza. Deszcz zacina ostro, nieco na skos, wiatr w jednej chwili zmienia kierunek. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna. Gdy Billy zerka ponad ramieniem szczęściarza, dostrzega jasną plamę między chmurami, Jezu, niebo zaczyna się przecierać! To prawda – daleko, to prawda – wokół nadal trzaskają pioruny, ale widać już światełko w tunelu i jeśli wytrzymają jeszcze trochę, jeśli mocno zacisną zęby, jeśli łódź się nie rozpadnie, jeśli szlag ich nie trafi po drodze… Jeśli, jeśli, jeśli. Jeśli pomnożone przez tysiąc.

– Vane!

Są już tak blisko! Ściana wody ominęła skały, będące ostatnim wspomnieniem jaskini, ale ich koniec także jest bliski – głazy, od małych aż po gigantyczne, zsuwają się w dół, prosto w kipiel. Wiry są tak potężne, że gdyby Vane płynął od tamtej strony, jak nic wciągnęłoby go pod wodę i nie miałby szans! Na własne szczęście wybrał jednak inny kierunek i Billy widzi go teraz, jak podciąga się na rękach, spada, podciąga się znowu, za wszelką cenę próbując dotrzeć tam, gdzie znajdował się Mały Tom.

– Vane!!!

Oczywiście, że nie słyszy, przecież Billy krzyczy tylko we własnej głowie, na nic więcej nie ma już siły. Zresztą nawet, gdyby Vane usłyszał cokolwiek poza grzmotami, zignorowałby wołanie tak samo, jak ignorował rozkazy, prośby i dobre rady, bo jedyne, co się dla niego liczy w tej chwili, to głowa Małego Toma nadal tkwiąca na karku. Dopnie swego albo zginie, próbując. Uparty drań. Podpływają jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, jak tylko się da, ale potem Frank daje znak – nawet się nie waż! – i Billy musi ustąpić, bo wie przecież, że tamten ma słuszność. To, co się kotłuje poniżej, pochłonęłoby o wiele większy ciężar niż ich mała łódeczka, pomijając fakt, że dziwne plamy na powierzchni wody także wydają się podejrzane. Podziemia plują jadem nawet po własnym zgonie. Kto wie, czego jeszcze można się po nich spodziewać.

– Trzymaj. – Billy nie myśli, co robi, gdy przytrzymuje szczęściarza jedną ręką i zmusza, by ten przejął od niego wiosło. O mało nie wywraca przy tym łodzi. – Trzymaj, mówię!

Grubas usiłuje protestować, ale ostatecznie rozsądek zwycięża: jeżeli wiosło pozostanie bez obsady, podryfują Bóg wie gdzie i nigdy nie wrócą, obaj to wiedza. Ułamek sekundy i Billy już wie, że wygrał tę walkę. Ręka odkleja się od drewna nadspodziewanie łatwo, nadspodziewanie łatwo tłusty grasant wchodzi w rolę wioślarza i dostosowuje swoje ruchy do ruchów Franka. Ot, zmiana warty.

Billy potyka się o Moody’ego, który stracił przytomność lub wyzionął ducha, Jezu, utopił się skurwysyn na dnie tej piekielnej łodzi, bo jego głowa obija się o ławkę jak głowa kukły. Potyka się, ale odzyskuje równowagę i już po chwili chwyta obiema dłońmi krawędzi łodzi, przymierzając się do skoku, bo przecież Vane nie da sobie pomóc, dopóki nie ukończy swojej misji; a już na pewno nie da sobie przeszkodzić. Wąski pas wody między łodzią a skałami jest czysty, bez cuchnących plam. Szybka kalkulacja: tak, to się może udać, kilka uderzeń ramionami w wodę i będę przy skałach. Ciąg dalszy, no cóż, ciąg dalszy trzeba będzie pozostawić losowi.

Fale są teraz mniejsze, ale i tak nieźle kołysze. Jest już niemal za burtą, gdy ktoś go chwyta za kark i wciąga z powrotem do środka, tak gwałtownie, że Billy ląduje obok Moody’ego. Upada twarzą w wodę. Z tego powodu zdaje mu się, że huk, który rozlega się kilka sekund później, dobiega gdzieś z głębin i rozrywa nie tyle dno zatoki, co jego własną pierś.

Potworny hałas – cisza wlewająca się do uszu, hałas – cisza, hałas... cisza…

– Przytrzymaj się czegoś! – Ręce natrafiają na coś twardego, może ławkę. – Wstawaj! Nie pociągnę tak dłużej!

– Ale jebnęło. Jak stąd do Dover.

– Wstawaj!

Wstaję, chce odpowiedzieć, ale nie jest w stanie, już wstaję, dajcie mi moment. Najpierw na klęczki, to prostsze, potem złapać się tego czegoś, może ławki, naprężyć mięśnie, zmusić je do wysiłku, i już – głowa zahacza o krawędź łodzi. Zatoka spływa ogniem. To pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy, połączenie wody i ognia, piekielna jasność, ogniste fale uderzające o coś, co już nawet w zarysach nie przypomina gołoborza, schodów donikąd, ani nawet skalistej wysepki. Piorun musiał trafić dokładnie tam, a plamy wydobywające się spod ziemi, czymkolwiek były, od razu zajęły się ogniem.

Przestają wiosłować.

– Piekło i szatani – mówi Frank i ociera czoło, pozostawiając na nim smugi czarnej mazi. – Wyrzućmy go!

– To nasz kompan – buntuje się szczęściarz i Billy sam już nie wie, czy mówią o nim, czy raczej o Moodym. – Tak nie można.

– Nie będzie miejsca, jeśli tamten przeżył.

– Nie przeżył.

Frank wzrusza ramionami.

– Duncan zawsze twierdził, że Charlesa Vane’a nie da się tak po prostu zabić – stwierdza z niechęcią. Spluwa. – Sam musi wybrać sobie śmierć. Zresztą sam widziałeś: skoczył, zanim pieprznęło, więc zapewne przeżył. Pomóż mi z ciałem.

Ostatnie słowa kieruje do Billy’ego, który usiłuje nadążyć za rozmową – burza ucichła na tyle, że słyszą się wzajemnie, choć muszą zdzierać gardła, żeby przekrzyczeć wicher – niestety wciąż wymyka mu się główny wątek.

– To ty mnie powstrzymałeś? – Ledwo porusza ustami. Mimo to, Frankowi udaje się go zrozumieć i kiwa głową, niczego jednak nie tłumacząc. Wspólnie udaje im się wyrzucić ciało Moody’ego za burtę. Szybko pochłania go woda.

Jesteśmy jak płonący drogowskaz, przemyka Billy’emu przez głowę, gdy taksuje wzrokiem zajęte ogniem plamy mazi, widoczne wszędzie wokół, widać nas z odległości wielu, wielu mil, niedługo zaczną się zjawiać pierwsi goście. Może skusimy nawet Marynarkę Wojenną? Każdy będzie chciał sprawdzić, co się tu stało, a w pierwszej kolejności pozostała przy życiu reszta ekipy Duncana O’Rourke, która gdzieś tutaj, w pobliżu, musi mieć swoje tymczasowe leże, i niedługo zacznie szukać swoich.

– Vane – mówi i zaciska palce na burcie. Próbuje wypatrzeć cokolwiek pośród pływających stert śmieci, ale nic nie przykuwa jego uwagi, zresztą morze raz po raz wypluwa z trzewi nowe fanty. Będzie to robić jeszcze przez kilka dni po sztormie, część z nich wyląduje na plaży, reszta popłynie gdzieś daleko i zadziwi rybaków podczas połowów. Oby tylko nie wyłowili żadnej czaszki.

Frank stoi obok i osłania oczy dłonią – bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby – i Billy spostrzega teraz, że grasant jest starszy, niż mu się zdawało, raczej w wieku Duncana niż w jego własnym. Twarz w okolicach powiek ma pokrytą siateczką zmarszczek, tatuaże na skroniach przypominają ślady po oparzeniach. Mimo to, wzrok nadal musi mieć świetny, bo po chwili wskazuje ręką coś, czego Billy wcale nie spostrzegł, chociaż patrzył w tamtym kierunku wiele razy. Coś co nie jest ani skrzynią, ani wyrwanym z korzeniami drzewem, ani materiałem; coś, co okazuje się człowiekiem holującym ciało innego.

Najpierw wciągają do środka ciało, przy czym szczęściarz klnie na czym świat stoi, że nie po to wyrzucali jednego trupa, żeby zrobić miejsca dla kolejnego.

Potem Billy mocno chwyta Charlesa Vane’a za rękę, tak mocno, jak wiosło podczas sztormu, i pomaga mu dostać się do łodzi.

–  Głowę zgubiłem po drodze  – słyszy zamiast powitania. – Ale to nie szkodzi, tak czy owak dołączy do pozostałych.


	5. Drzewa-trumny

Drzewo stworzono idealnie do tego celu. Niewiele czasu mija, gdy pierwsze ptaki zlatują się do zwłok rozciągniętych na gałęziach, zresztą chyba w tym właśnie celu Vane zaaranżował wszystko w taki sposób. Mały Tom wylądował po śmierci _pomiędzy_ : ani w morzu, ani na lądzie; ani na niebie, ani pod ziemią. Nigdzie. Wszędzie. Billy, podchodząc bliżej, próbuje odgadnąć, czy to z punktu widzenia Vane’a jeszcze zemsta, czy raczej hołd oddany dawnemu mentorowi, ale nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Splata więc ręce na piersi i przygląda się, jak zielonkawa papuga szarpie dziobem udo nieboszczyka. Dwa mniejsze ptaki wczepiły się w nogawki jego spodni, przekrzywiają główki i świergoczą na dwa głosy, jakby burzy nigdy nie było, a woda nie zalała połowy wyspy. 

– Są już gotowi – mówi w końcu, po czym odwraca głowę. Ptaki wzbijają się w powietrze. – Frank sugeruje, żeby się pospieszyć, bo ze wzgórza dostrzegł maszty, dużo masztów. Mamy gości, kapitanie.

Vane siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, wyprostowany jak struna, patrząc na  drzewo-trumnę tak, jakby zamierzał wyryć je sobie w pamięci. I znowu trudno określić, czy napawa się zwycięstwem, czy opłakuje kogoś, kto wiele dla niego znaczył.

– Charles. – Billy sam już nie wie, czy tamten go słucha, czy pogrążył się we własnych myślach. – Czas nagli. Nie chcesz tu chyba zostać i walczyć z każdym, kto odważy się wylądować na plaży?

To jednak modlitwa, dociera do niego, gdy Vane nadal nie odpowiada, jedyna modlitwa, do której ten człowiek jest zdolny. Tak samo zachowywał się wtedy, gdy czekał na wieści o rebelii na pokładzie Konia Morskiego. Opowiadano mi, że siedział na plaży godzinami, wpatrując się w morze i nawet Jack Rackham nie odważył się do niego podejść, chociaż zwykle nie miewał podobnych skrupułów.

– Myślisz w innym języku. – Ta konstatacja jest tak niespodziewana, że Billy kuca  w pobliżu, zapominając o bolącej nodze. – W tej chwili. Mam rację? – zagląda Vane’owi w twarz. – Angielszczyzna nigdy dobrze nie pasowała…

Udało mu się przykuć jego uwagę.

– Do czego?

– Do tego, co czujesz.

Teraz na zwłokach ucztuje już cała czereda ptaków, od morskich począwszy, na typowo leśnych, kolorowych dziwolągach kończąc. Znowu brzęczą owady, a im więcej czasu mija od nawałnicy, tym hałas staje się większy, jakby wszystko, co przeżyło, usiłowało zamanifestować swoją obecność.

– Teach opowiadał, że znaleźli go właśnie tutaj, na Wyspie Węży. – Gdy Vane zaczyna mówić, naprawdę można odnieść wrażenie, że na bieżąco szuka w głowie właściwych wyrażeń. Billy trafił w sedno. Vane nie myślał po angielsku, nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie po tym, co obaj przeżyli, a powrót do świata angielskich sformułowań wymagał od niego wielkiego wysiłku. – Wielooczna wyrzuciła go na brzeg w pobliżu plaży, jego i dwóch innych, ale tylko on jeden jeszcze dychał, gdy dotarł do niego pokładowy łapiduch. Cześć załogi została na plaży, kilku ochotników, w tym Teach, poszło w górę rzeki, żeby sprawdzić, co się tu wydarzyło… – Garbi się i opiera głowę na dłoniach. – Zastali zgliszcza. Wioska dogorywała w męczarniach, ludzkie ciała walały się wszędzie, więc ktoś rzucił: upiór, ktoś inny: jakiś drapieżnik, i umknęli stamtąd czym prędzej, nie biorąc ze sobą fantów.

– Wioska Indian.

Vane kiwa głową.

– Tak. Było też kilku białych. Poza tymi trzema, których ludzie Teacha znaleźli przy rzece, w wiosce mieszkało jeszcze dwóch, obu poderżnięto gardła. Sądząc po przedmiotach… – znowu brakuje mu sformułowań, ale jakoś znajduje właściwe – przyjechali badać, nie wiem, zwierzęta, może mieli inny cel, trudno powiedzieć. Teach nie wziął fantów, Mały Tom, jak już się ocknął, twierdził, że niewiele pamięta i tak już zostało: Mały Tom, człowiek ocalony z Wyspy Węży. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

Frank na pewno połatał już łódź (nie tę, która ocaliła im życie w czasie sztormu, bo ta rozpadła się jeszcze zanim dobili do brzegu) i zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Każda chwila zwłoki narażała ich na niebezpieczeństwo.

Billy zagryza wargi.

–  Nie może być twoim ojcem – mówi w końcu powoli. – To niemożliwe.

– Mało prawdopodobne. – Vane na chwilę odwraca wzrok od drzewa-trumny, żeby spojrzeć na Billy’ego, a potem znowu wraca do kontemplacji. – Zresztą to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Mój ojciec najpewniej zapił się na śmierć. – Nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos, a jednak mówi i zaraz podnosi się z ziemi, żeby ukryć zmieszanie. – Albo dawno go powiesili. Był agitatorem.

– A ty?

– Ja? – Nie do końca wie, jakiej odpowiedzi Vane po nim oczekuje. – Ja pływam pod piracką banderą… – urywa, bo właściwie po co miałby teraz kłamać? Po tym wszystkim? – Ja skończę tak samo, jak on. Widziałeś mnie przecież w Nassau, wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny, gdy zostawić mnie sam na sam z butelką.

Vane nie odpowiada od razu. Po raz ostatni skłania głowę przed trumną-drzewem, a potem wstaje, płosząc kilka motyli, które usadowiły się na pobliskim krzewie. To, co zwisa z gałęzi, nadal w zarysach przypomina człowieka, ale nim nie jest, to tylko kolejna opowieść, która właśnie dobiegła końca – w dodatku opowieść, której nikt już nie usłyszy, bo ani Billy i Vane, ani pozostali przy życiu grasanci, nikomu jej nie powtórzą. Mały Tom to tylko cień, który odszedł w niepamięć. Gdyby zapytać kogokolwiek w Nassau, kto był prawą ręką Czarnobrodego, niewiele myśląc odpowiedzieliby, że Charles Vane i w pewnym sensie mieliby słuszność.

A jednak Billy długo zwleka, zanim ostatecznie odchodzi spod tego przedziwnego grobowca, wyrosłego na skraju dżungli i gdy wędruje później w ślad za Vane’em wąską ścieżką pomiędzy krzewami, nie może przestać myśleć o Tomie, o Charlesie, o własnym ojcu, o opowieściach. Wszystko zaczyna mu się mieszać. Chwila nieuwagi i byłby upadł, ale Vane jest uważny w dwójnasób i podtrzymuje go w ostatniej chwili. Mówi coś przy tym w obcym języku, zapewne w języku swojej matki, ale poprawia się niemal od razu.

– Wolny duch nie zna kajdan. – Mruży oczy, uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie i w jednej chwili zmienia się z Vane’a-tańczącego z wężami, w Vane’a-kapitana piratów z rebelianckiej wyspy.

– Co?

– Nie wybrałeś takiego życia, to prawda – kontynuuje i puszcza Billy’ego, pozwalając mu iść samodzielnie – ale dalsze decyzje podejmowałeś już sam, tak czy nie? Chciałeś tu ze mną przypłynąć, więc przypłynąłeś, chcesz wrócić do Flinta, więc wrócisz, chociażbyś miał pokonać ocean wpław. To jest wielka siła, naprawdę tego nie widzisz?

Chciałem się napić, to się napiłem myśli Billy z ironią i ostrożnie obchodzi kępę traw, przewidując, że mogą się w niej skrywać jadowici mieszkańcy tej wyspy. Napiłem się raz a porządnie i patrz, co z tego wynikło, nieomal doprowadziłem do naszej śmierci.

– Być może – odpowiada jednak dla świętego spokoju, a po trosze dlatego, że naprawdę chciałby w to wierzyć. – Diabli wiedzą, może faktycznie masz rację… Spójrz!

Wychodzą na plażę, która nie ma nic wspólnego z plażą, na której wylądowali o poranku, bo nawet jej kształt i położenie uległy zmianie. Przypomina teraz śmietnisko, walają się na niej resztki skrzyń z jaskini, nie wspominając już o dobytku grasantów, z garnkami i ubraniami włącznie. Mimo to, łódź rzuca się w oczy od razu. To ta sama łódź ozdobiona rogami, na której przypłynął tu po własną śmierć Duncan O’Rourke i Billy jest przekonany, że w przeciwieństwie do Małego Toma, o herszcie grasantów zrobi się głośno we wszystkich najpodlejszych spelunach Nowego Świata. Jego ludzie na pewno będą tego pilnować.

– No nareszcie! – wita ich szczęściarz. W podartych, na wpół babskich ciuchach, wygląda jak istota z ludowej komedii, ale Billy’ego ten widok nie śmieszy. Grubasowi udało się zdobyć jego szacunek. – Już chcieliśmy was zostawić. Tamci niebawem wpłyną do zatoki, a jak to zrobią, my żadnym sposobem nie zdołamy się wymknąć.

– A słyszałem, że hieny _zawsze_ potrafią uciec na czas – rzuca Vane i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wskakuje do łodzi. Frank rzuca mu wrogie spojrzenie. Teraz, gdy sztorm minął, nie przypomina już starotestamentowego proroka, za to ma w sobie coś z Pietera de Groota i podobnie jak tamten, miłośnie patrzy na swoje dzieło, gotów bronić je przed każdym, kto spróbuje zrobić mu krzywdę.

Nie reaguje na zaczepkę. Stwierdza natomiast, marszcząc brwi:

– Wysadzisz nas przy Diabelskim Rogu. Wiesz, gdzie to jest, czy muszę ci narysować mapę?

Vane prycha. W międzyczasie do łodzi pakuje się Billy, postękując przy tym boleśnie, bo do osuszonych ran znowu dostaje się morska woda. Doktor Howell byłby zadziwiony, gdyby go teraz oglądał. Nie uwierzyłby, że ktoś, kto zamiast skóry na dłoniach ma jedną, otwartą ranę posmarowaną mazidłem z ziół i jadu węża, jest w stanie chwycić za wiosło i nie paść na ziemię po kilku ruchach.

Wszystko wskazuje na to, że znowu będą płynąć po ciemku. To dobrze, być może uda się dzięki temu uniknąć niepotrzebnych spotkań. Billy, patrząc na ostatnie smugi światła, które nikną za horyzontem, myśli, że Koń Morski jest już w połowie drogi do celu. Tej nocy nikt nie stanie między chłopcami z awangardy a obłędem kapitana Flinta, będą zdani wyłącznie na siebie.

Pierwszy etap podróży mija tak szybko, a do tego w milczeniu (słychać tylko wiosła, uderzające o podejrzanie spokojną taflę morza), że zanim ktokolwiek się orientuje, są już na miejscu i majaczy przed nimi charakterystyczna sylwetka Diabelskiego Rogu.

– Co złego, to nie ja – mówi Frank i są to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiada od chwili, gdy opuścili zatokę. Odpala lampę od lampy szczęściarza i znacząco wskazuje nią głowę Billy’ego. – Niech się szybko zagoi!

Zeskakuje na ląd. Nie ma tu niczego poza kamieniami, ale nie musi być: to tylko punkt przerzutowy, przystanek między jedną łodzią a następną, która przypłynie tu lada chwila.

– Nie mam żalu. Do zobaczenia.

Gdy jakiś czas później Billy usłyszy od kogoś w Nassau, że niejaki Frank Sinobrody przejął władzę nad osieroconą bandą hien i podporządkował sobie dwie kolejne, stając się najważniejszą personą pośród grasantów, ani go to nie zmartwi, ani nie zdziwi. Nikomu jednak nie wspomni, że to właśnie przez tego człowieka cierpi na potworne bóle głowy, które dopadają go zawsze, gdy idzie na zmianę pogody.

Nie spotkają się nigdy więcej.

Szczęściarz obejmuje go szybko, a potem zerka na rogi przytwierdzone do dzioba łodzi, jakby sam nie wiedział, co powinien z tym fantem zrobić.

– No dobra – mówi w końcu i niezgrabnie przerzuca nogi przez burty. Jego głos brzmi nieco płaczliwie. – Przecież nie będę ich targał ze sobą, dopiero by mnie wyśmiali w naszym Przytulisku! Tak więc… – odchrząkuje. – Niech wam dobrze służą i doprowadzą do portu. Powodzenia, bracia piraci!

Bracia. No właśnie. Gdy odpływają na tylko daleko, że nie widać już świateł na Diabelskim Rogu (które przypominają nieco błędne ogniki), Billy pyta Vane’a, jak to się stało, że szczęściarz uszedł z życiem, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że razem z Duncanem położyli go trupem jeszcze w jaskiniach. Trupem?, Vane unosi brwi do góry. Jest autentycznie zdziwiony. Naprawdę sądzisz, że Duncan O’Rourke byłby w stanie utrupić własnego brata, pal licho, że przyrodniego, bo ten nie dał rady przecisnąć się przez wąski korytarz? Skurwysyn był z niego nie lada, to fakt, ale nawet skurwysyństwo miewa jakieś granice. To w takim razie co się tam wydarzyło?, Billy nie daje za wygraną, mała rodzinna niesnaska?, pyta i przerywa wiosłowanie, żeby dać odpocząć mięśniom, ale zaraz wraca do pracy. Na szczęście gwiazdy świecą na tyle jasno, że nawigowanie nie sprawia kłopotu.

Szczęściarz utknął, to prawda, ale jakoś go wyciągnęliśmy, mocno się przy tym natrudziwszy. A ponieważ z racji swojej tuszy nie mógł kontynuować wędrówki, postanowił zawrócić i poszukać innej drogi – co najwidoczniej mu się udało. Naprawdę byli braćmi?, Billy nie może w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę. Luke opowiadał mi o swoim wuju, który za bardzo lubił fatałaszki i babskie mazidła, żeby zagrzać gdziekolwiek miejsca na dłużej. Byliby go ubili w jakiejś wiosce pod Dublinem, gdyby go Duncan na czas nie wywiózł do Nowego Świata…, w tym momencie Vane urywa, bo trzeba uważać na rafy. Ich łódka wpływa właśnie na znajome, choć niebezpieczne wody, z których równie blisko jest do Nassau, co i na drugi świat. A tutaj, kontynuuje po chwili, sam zobacz, został szczęściarzem! Śmieją się z niego, to prawda, ale na swój sposób szanują i na pewno nie dadzą mu zrobić krzywdy. Nawet teraz, po śmierci jego brata.

Niedługo potem napotykają na drodze pierwszą rybacką łódź.

– No to jesteśmy w domu – mówi Billy na tyle ponuro, że Vane odwraca się przez ramię, żeby na niego spojrzeć, nie odzywa się jednak.

Rybacy nie zwracają na nich uwagi, mają co innego na głowie. Piractwo piractwem, ale jeść także trzeba, a stragany w Nassau potrzebują aprowizacji. Z daleka widać już zarysy lądu. Billy i Vane, nie uzgadniając tego wcześniej, kierują się nieco w bok, żeby nie wylądować na głównej plaży. Pora jest późna, żeby nie powiedzieć wczesna, ale Nassau nie odpoczywa nigdy i zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zamiast spać, węszy, a zamiast chędożyć dziwki, szuka awantur, więc najlepiej dmuchać na zimne i unikać kłopotów. 

Łódź sunie przez płyciznę, aż w końcu wiosło uderza o dno – to już koniec podróży! Paradoksalnie lądują tam, gdzie zaczęli ten rejs, czyli w pobliżu usianych ogniskami ruin, w których dogorywają opiumiści. Dużo później Billy usłyszy od kogoś, chyba od jakiegoś przybysza, który wrócił właśnie z Port Royal, że to właśnie tam, w tej dogorywalni dla świrów, skończył niejaki Lucas O’Rourke, syn Krwawego Duncan. Nie zdziwi go to zbytnio. Słyszałeś o Krwawym Duncanie, Billy?, zapyta tamten konspiracyjnie, nalewając Billy’emu gorzałki, której tamten nawet nie ruszy. Świetny gość, ale syn mu się nie udał, takie pół niczego. Nie nadawał się do pirackiej roboty. Chociaż z drugiej strony… sam bym się chyba zaćpał na śmierć, gdyby Charles Vane nazwał mnie tchórzem i wyrzucił na zbitą mordę z załogi tuż przed wyprawą.

– Spójrz. – Vane wciąga wiosło do środka. Są już na miejscu i w zasadzie obaj powinni zejść na ląd, ale jakoś nie mogą się na to zdobyć. – Tam.

W pewnej odległości od zatoki kołysze się na falach jakiś okręt. Nie, nie jakiś – to przecież cholerny, zdobyczny galeon Flinta ( _Koń Morski_ , poprawia się szybko, wszystkie okręty dowodzone przez Flinta nazywają się przecież tak samo), trudno pomylić te kształty z czymkolwiek innym! Czyli nie odpłynęli. Jak to możliwe, że nadal cumują właśnie tutaj?

– To niemożliwe. – Billy nie należy do osób, które zaprzeczają temu, co widzą na własne oczy, w końcu racjonalizm to jedyne, co mu jeszcze zostało. A jednak, gdy tak siedzi w łódce ozdobionej porożem, za plecami Vane’a, w którego włosach nadal tkwią pióra i gliniane koraliki, pamiątki pogrzebowej ceremonii przy drzewie-trumnie, i patrzy na nieistniejący okręt, zdrowy rozsądek przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Może należałoby przyjąć, że poza tym, co tu i teraz, istnieje także coś więcej? Może nie wszystkie przesądy są głupotą wyssaną z palca, a szczęściarz czasem naprawdę przynosi szczęście?

Potrząsa głową, żeby odpędzić te myśli. Od takich rozważań kończy się w ruinach przy jednym z ognisk, a na to Billy nie może sobie jeszcze pozwolić.

– Wygląda na to, że sztorm zatrzymał ich w porcie. – Vane odwraca się całkowicie i teraz siedzi na ławce dokładnie naprzeciwko Billy’ego, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Znowu przypomina dzikiego kota gotującego się do skoku. – Twój ruch, bosmanie. – Z jego włosów wyplątuje się kilka piór i upada na dno łodzi. Wyglądają absurdalnie na tym tle: są zbyt kolorowe, zbyt egzotyczne, zbyt inne.

Pochodzą z Hilo.

Billy uśmiecha się gorzko do własnych myśli.

– Pomożesz mi dopłynąć na Konia Morskiego? – pyta w końcu. – Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę sam.

Vane wpatruje się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, tak intensywnie, jakby przewiercał go wzrokiem na wskroś, a potem wstaje i przeciąga się niespiesznie, jak ktoś, kto właśnie obudził się ze snu. Chwilę później jest już w wodzie, która sięga mu powyżej ud. Przystaje na chwilę, zaplata dłonie na karku, wygina kręgosłup i patrzy w morze, nie, w niebo, które z każdą chwilą jaśnieje coraz bardziej. Na jego ustach błąka się ni to grymas, ni to dziwaczny półuśmiech.

– Dasz – mówi jeszcze, zanim zaczyna brodzić w kierunku brzegu.

Najpierw idzie powoli, rozpryskując wokół siebie wodę, potem coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu zaczyna biec, przeskakując fale, pędem pokonując ostatnie fragmenty płycizny, które dzielą go od lądu.

Nie odwraca się za siebie ani razu.

 


	6. Epilog (Hilo)

Strach cuchnie bardziej niż przetrawiony alkohol, jego smród przenika wszystko aż do kości. Ułamek sekundy i Billy Bones wie już, że umrze. Nie – kiedyś, nie – z ręki Silvera lub któregoś z jego ludzi, tylko teraz, w tym momencie, na tej podłodze, z echem groźby wiszącym jeszcze w powietrzu.

Czarna plama. Dokonało się. To koniec.

– Kapitanie. – To ten chłopiec: Jack, Jim, John, psia jego jucha, co on tu jeszcze robi? Powinien już dawno… – Kapi…

Dusi, jak dusi!, Billy podkurcza nogi. Nie potrafi oderwać dłoni od własnej szyi. Nikt by tego nie dokonał, nawet, gdyby posiadał kowalskie narzędzia, nawet, gdyby jego krzepa dorównywała tej, którą chlubił się niegdyś Jim Manderly, William Manderly, Billy Bones. Nie jestem…, chce powiedzieć: swoim własnym ojcem, ale tylko rzęzi, a z jego ust dobywają się bąbelki śliny. Czas kurczy się do sekund odmierzanych uderzeniami serca, niewiele ich już zostało, tak niewiele, tak.

Nie ma żadnych myśli, obrazów, poza tym jednym: krawędź podłogi, wydeptane klepki, kurz między deskami, kulki z chleba, jakiś paproch, drobna moneta, która komuś wypadła z kieszeni. Widnokrąg zawęża się do linii między ścianą a podłogą, nie ma niczego więcej. Billy’ego dusi jego własne serce, ślina, nabrzmiewający język. Ból ugniata mu piersi tak bardzo, jakby zacumował na nich okręt, kotwica ląduje w lewym oku, które ślepnie jako pierwsze, dziób uderza w nogi, nie, staje się nogami, i nagle nie ma już żadnego Billy’ego Bonesa, jest za to drzewostatek, przedziwna rzeźba, podobna do tych, które przed wielu laty tworzył mieszkaniec Krainy Węży.

Drzewostatek. Człowiekostatek. Kości, reje, pokład, ciało, głowa, maszt, serce, płuca, umieram. Ten chłopiec, Jack, Jim, John, psia jego jucha, nadal tu jest, ale Billy już go nie widzi, oczy zachodzą bielmem żagli, paznokcie wydrapują sobie drogę do kajuty, tej największej, kapitańskiej. Wszystko faluje, drży spazmatycznie, trzęsie się i zgrzyta, ale stojąca na stole butelka z ciemnego szkła jest tak stabilna jak grotmaszt. Nic jej nie ruszy.

Nie chciałem. To jedna z ostatnich sekund, wie o tym, a raczej: wyczuwa, tak jak okręt wyczuwa, gdy płynie po własną śmierć. Co za głupi przesąd, panie de Groot, nie spodziewałem się tego po panu. Mgła oblepia burty i wpełza pod pokład, twarze to nikną, to objawiają się znowu, Silver, Flint, Silver… Kaszel. Krew w ładowni. Trzeba ją wylewać wiadrami, ale brakuje rąk do pracy, ręce tkwią pozginane pod dziwnym kątem, niezdatne już do niczego.

– Kapitanie! – Jack, Jim, John, psia jego jucha, zaczyna płakać, raczej ze strachu, niż z żalu, bo przecież nie znosił tego starego pijaka, Billy’ego Bonesa, och jak go nie znosił, ale Billy już tego nie słyszy. W uszach śpiewa mu dzwon obwieszczający zmianę wachty. Jedni, ziewając, biegną na pokład, inni rzucają się w swoje koje jak w ramiona kochanek. Parę godzin snu (sekundy dogorywania), kilka partyjek gry w kości (kilka oddechów), kilka sprośnych przyśpiewek (kilka uderzeń serca) i trzeba będzie wrócić na ziąb, deszcz, zawieruchę, żeby zawalczyć o własne życie (o dobrą śmierć).

Deszcz zmienia się w grad – skąd grad na Bahamach? – grad w śnieżny puch, a śnieg w kolorowe piórka, wirujące wokół na podobieństwo tornada. Wkrótce pokrywają cały pokład: czerwone, zielone, pomarańczowe, żółte, jakby ktoś oskubał wszystkie papugi na świecie, nawet tę jedną jedyną, którą Silver zabrał ze sobą do Anglii. Człowiekostatek obrasta piórami. Próbuje wzbić się do lotu, ale serce jest zbyt ciężkie, kości ciągną do ziemi, głowa tłucze o deski i nie można, nie można się oderwać, chociaż pragnienie jest tak silne, że wody! wody!, wody!, że wszystko w środku, pod pokładem, w głowie, wysycha na wiór.

Jedno piórko upada w zasięgu palców. Jest niebieskie. Pachnie solą i słońcem.

Ostatni wysiłek, żeby je schwytać.

Jack, Jim, John, psia jego jucha, rzuca się na kolana tuż przy Billym, i drze się, och jak się drze, wzywając pomocy, ale jest już za późno na ratunek. Nawet doktor Livesey (Howell), gdyby znajdował się teraz w gospodzie, nie zdołałby pomóc, pokręciłby co najwyżej głową i rzucił: apopleksja, dodając: zasłużył sobie na taki koniec, stary drań. Ale doktora nie ma. Nie ma nikogo, niczego poza podłogą, leżącym na niej ciałem i szlochającym chłopcem, który usiłuje rozewrzeć palce zmarłego, żeby wydobyć z nich to, na czym się zacisnęły: poczerniony z jednej strony skrawek papieru.

 

 

 

_koniec_

_(Mała Nieszawka , 24.11.2016)_


End file.
